


Heart of Magic

by Dalankar



Category: B.A.P, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), JYJ (Band), MBLAQ, SHINee, Shinhwa, Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Character Death, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 54,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae wakes up on the morning of the first Quidditch game of the season feeling the same way he does before any game. Like his stomach is going to force its way out of his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Eunhae holiday gift exchange (http://eunhaeholidays.tumblr.com/).

**Super Magical Education (SME) School Quidditch Teams**

**Honey Badgers** (Hufflepuff)

Kim Jongwoon (Captain, Keeper)

Choi Siwon (Chaser)

Kim Jongdae (Chaser)

Kim Myungsoo (Chaser)

Kim Junmyeon (Beater)

Kim Sunggyu (Beater)

Zhang Yixing (Seeker)

 

**Ravens** (Ravenclaw)

Han Geng (Captain, Keeper)

Kim Junsu (Chaser)

Kim Jonghyun (Chaser)

Lee Jinki (Chaser)

Do Kyungsoo (Beater)

Lee Sungyeol (Beater)

Kim Ryeowook (Seeker)

 

**Serpents** (Slytherin)

Lee Hyukjae (Captain, Seeker)

Cho Kyuhyun (Chaser)

Shim Changmin (Chaser)

Huang Zitao (Chaser)

Lee Taemin (Beater)

Lee Sungjong (Beater)

Oh Sehun (Keeper)

 

**Lions** (Gryffindor)

Jung Yunho (Captain, Chaser)

Choi Minho (Chaser)

Lee Howon (Chaser)

Kim Youngwoon (Beater)

Kim Jongin (Beater)

Park Yoochun (Keeper)

Lee Donghae (Seeker)

 

**SME School news**

Nam Woohyun (Hufflepuff)

Shin Donghee (Ravenclaw)

Byun Baekhyun (Slytherin)

Kim Kibum (Gryffindor)

 

**SME School Captain** : Park Jungsu (Slytherin)

**SME House Captains** : Kim Heechul (Hufflepuff), Han Geng (Ravenclaw), Park Jungsu (Slytherin), Jung Yunho (Gryffindor)

**SME House Prefects** : Kim Jaejoong and Choi Siwon (Hufflepuff), Shin Donghee and Kim Junsu (Ravenclaw), Cho Kyuhyun and Shim Changmin (Slytherin), Lee Sungmin and Kim Minseok (Gryffindor)

 

**Magic**

 

Hyukjae wakes up on the morning of the first Quidditch game of the season feeling the same way he does before any game. Like his stomach is going to force its way out of his mouth. He would have thought that after being in the team for two years, he'd be used to this by now. But alas, his brain still tells him he might screw everything up and cost his house the game, the Championship, and its   right to exist in the world.

He sits up on the bed, yawning and trying to pat his mop of blond hair into a manageable mess. He   pushes the emerald green curtains back and grins at Changmin on the bed beside him who is yawning widely to greet the day. Taemin's bed is already empty, which means he's already hogging   the bathroom and Kyuhyun's curtains are still closed, which means they are going to have to drag him out of bed. 

Jungsu hyung had retired from the game last year, official reason being that he wants to give the new blood the opportunity to play but secretly Hyukjae thinks that the collision with Hufflepuff Keeper, Kim Jongwoon, in last year's semi-final, has something to do with it. It's hard to be School Captain and House Captain and play Quidditch too, Hyukjae, hyung had said, patting Hyukjae on the shoulder. Anyway, the new face in the team, Huang Zitao, is getting blooded today, the first game of the season between last year's finalists.

"They have a new Seeker, don't they?" Sungjong asks, nibbling on a piece of toast at breakfast.

"Lee Donghae," Baekhyun informs them. Baekhyun is their spy. Well, not really. But he and Park Chanyeol, tall as a tree and unfortunately of Gryffindor, are usually found glued at the hips. The Slytherins are used to seeing Chanyeol in their common room and even at their breakfast table. This makes Baekhyun a very reliable source for Gryffindor related-news. Not that he is unreliable for other house related news, since he is part of the SME school news team, Baekhyun has secret knowledge about all sorts of things.

"Do you ever sit at your own table?" Sehun asks, flicking a pea at Chanyeol's head. Chanyeol ducks, grins and blows a kiss in Sehun's direction.

Sehun rolls his eyes, and gets back to his bowl of porridge.

"What do you know?" Hyukjae asks, deciding to forego solids and reaching for his orange juice instead.

"Home schooled until now. Not yet sure of the reason, but I think the attack on Mokpo has something to do with why he's here," Baekhyun says in his reporting voice.

Hyukjae's hand freezes around the glass. Mokpo had been the biggest attack by the Equality for All (EFA) terrorists so far. The Magical Terrorist Investigation Unit or the MTIU had said at least 40 people had died in the attack. The muggle government had said it was a gas explosion, and Hyukjae had read about it in the muggle newspapers. But in truth it had been a well-timed attack on a magical wedding ceremony. Hyukjae doesn't know much. But he's sure Jungsu hyung must know more since his uncle works for the MTIU. Everyone thinks that all-out war is inevitable. But as the captain of the Quidditch team, all Hyukjae can worry about is the impending match.

"And?" he prompts.

"He's fast, hyung," Baekhyun says seriously. "Like even better than Luhan."

Hyukjae's eyebrows rise of their own volition. Luhan had been the Lions’ previous Seeker. He'd left the school at the end of last year. Officially for family reasons. Unofficially, Hyukjae had heard, that his family had ordered him to come home given the volatile situation with the EFA. Nowhere is safe. Especially after Mokpo.

"You saw them train?" Kyuhyun asks and Baekhyun nods with a grin. Hyukjae meets Kyuhyun's eyes and shrugs.

"It's his first game, he'll be nervous," Changmin says, looking over at the Gryffindor table. Hyukjae follows his gaze and sees a mop of dark hair sitting between Jung Yunho and Lee Sungmin. Then, as if aware that he is being watched, the head lifts and Hyukjae meets the large, brown eyes of the opposition Seeker. Lee Donghae. Hyukjae is aware that Changmin is saying something but for the life of him, he cannot find the will to look away from those eyes.

"Hyung!"

Hyukjae flinches when Taemin yells in his ear.

"Sorry," Taemin says, not looking or sounding apologetic at all. He blinks around at the table. Everyone is looking at him. Even Jungsu hyung raises an eyebrow. Hyukjae clears his throat.

"Let's go team," he says, abandoning breakfast and getting to his feet. "Big day."

 

They choose their team captain through rigorous trials, which just involves multiple rounds of Exploding Snap until there is one ultimate winner. This however, is a well-kept house secret and even Chanyeol, that clingy Gryffindor, is not privy to this information. The other houses think that they hold survival trials, involving horrifying monsters and life threatening situations. No Slytherin has ever felt the need to correct them.

The Lions vote for their captain, which doesn't explain why Jung Yunho is captain since he is as popular as a rock. This speaks volumes about the cerebral capacity of the Gryffindor house as a collective. Although they don't seem particularly thrilled when this gets pointed out, and it does get pointed out fairly regularly by various members of the Slytherin house.

The Ravens choose their captain based on times, speeds and ability tests. Each player gets a score and the player with the highest score becomes captain. Hyukjae has always thought this was a soulless way to do things but their current captain, Han Geng, who is also their house captain, is a damn good player and even if boring, the Ravens definitely know how to pick the best.

Hyukjae doesn't know how the Hufflepuffs choose their captain. And frankly, he doesn't really care. The Honey Badgers are a strange and mystifying team and had been the only team to beat them last year. Hyukjae still doesn't know how they did it.

 

"Hey, Anchovy!"

Hyukjae smiles to himself and turns around at the familiar voice. Junsu is walking towards him down the corridor, a smile on his face. Hyukjae motions his team to go ahead and waits for his friend. He and Junsu had grown up together, chasing frogs and accidently freezing lakes in their home town. When they'd been sorted into different houses in first year, Hyukjae had cried himself to sleep for days.

"They have a new Seeker." Junsu falls into step beside him as they head for the Quidditch pitch.

"I noticed." Dark hair and large brown eyes. Hyukjae had definitely noticed. And with what Baekhyun had told him, he is definitely looking forward to playing him today. Being fast is not all there is to being a Seeker. Hyukjae knows he's not the fastest player at the school, Hufflepuff's Zhang Yixing is. But Hyukjae is the best because he's smart and doesn't hesitate to play as close to dirty as possible.

"Then you probably already know he's damn fast," Junsu tells him. Hyukjae raises an eyebrow.

"You saw him?"

Junsu shakes his head. "Yunho told me."

Hyukjae laughs as they reach the pitch. The stands are already beginning to fill.

"I know Yunho might exaggerate sometimes-"

"Just sometimes," Hyukjae snickers.

"But he's acting like this kid is their secret weapon or something," Junsu continues, ignoring Hyukjae's snickering.

Junsu halts just outside the change rooms. The ground looks green and glorious. Hyukjae looks up at the goal hoops towering over him. Soon he'll be in the air, buoyed by the chanting of the crowd and adrenalin bursting in his veins.

"Just don't underestimate him, that's all I'm saying," Junsu tells him seriously.

"Alright, alright. Should you even be telling me this? Doesn't your whole house hate us for knocking you out of the finals last year?"

Junsu shrugs with a grin. "I just want things to be even, that's all. Don't want them to kick your asses too badly," he says and jumps out of Hyukjae's reach when he tries to punch him.

 

His team is waiting for him when he enters their change room and he quickly changes into his Quidditch robes, the emerald green robes settling comfortably on his shoulders. He takes a deep breath. His first official game as Captain of the Serpents. A new year. A new season. They've won the Quidditch cup past two years running under Jungsu hyung's leadership. He's not going to be the one to lose it and damage the pride of his house. He can hear the crowd above him now, a loud hum thudding through the walls and encompassing everything. He holds his broom in one hand and turns to face his team. His family away from home. They look back at him, resplendent in their green robes. They look focussed, determined and Hyukjae is so proud to be in this team with them all.

"It's a new year, guys." Hyukjae looks around at them all. His fantastic Chasers, Kyuhyun, Changmin and Tao. His brutal Beaters, Taemin and Sungjong. And his brilliant Keeper, Sehun. "But we're still the best team in the school. No one out there can beat us. All those other teams wish they were us, wish they can stand where we're standing. But can they?"

"NO!" they answer him in unison.

"What are we?"

"Unbeatable!"

Hyukjae puts a hand in the centre of their circle and the others pile their hands on top.

"Let's kill 'em all!"

 

He leads his team onto the pitch. The roar of the crowd hits him immediately and engulfs him like a wave. The stands are filled with students, decked out in the colours of the two teams playing. Hyukjae smiles when he sees that there is more green than red today.

They come to a stop facing the Gryffindor team. He smirks at Yunho as Madam Yao sets down the rules.

"You look tired, Yunho. You sure you're up for this?" Hyukjae asks, letting amusement creep into his voice. Yunho's face tightens. Goading Yunho is one of Hyukjae's favourite pastimes. Last time Yunho had lost his temper, Hyukjae had ended up in the hospital wing covered in boils. But he'd still felt like he won because Yunho had sprouted massive antlers from his head. Baekhyun, as a responsible member of the SME school news team, had published a memorable photo of Yunho trying to get through the infirmary door and getting stuck there. They’d had to enlarge the doorway to set him free.

"We're going to beat you today," Yunho growls and Hyukjae lets his smirk grow.

"Heard that before, man. When was that?" He pretends to think and hears Kyuhyun chuckling delightedly beside him as Yunho's face grows red. "Oh yeah, the Grand Final last year. When we wiped the pitch with you."

Youngwoon, better known as Kangin, all brawn and no brain typical Gryffindor, one of the Beaters in the Lions team, snarls. Hyukjae sends him a charming smile. Then his gaze falls to the person standing beside Kangin. Lee Donghae is watching Hyukjae with curious eyes.

Then Madam Yao blows the whistle to start the game and Hyukjae automatically mounts his broom, Phoenix4000, and kicks off. The Snitch is released and the game begins.

One of the Chasers from the Lions, Lee Howon, gets the Quaffle first until Sungjong sends a Bludger in his direction and Tao does some incredible mid-air acrobatics to steal the Quaffle. Hyukjae grins, proud of the newest member of his team. Hyukjae rises higher and shifts his focus to finding the Snitch. Down below, Taemin, flying alongside Tao, bats away the Bludger Kim Jongin sends their way towards Choi Minho, Chaser for Gryffindor. Hyukjae watches as Tao passes the Quaffle to Changmin, who flies straight at the Gryffindor Keeper, Park Yoochun. Just as Hyukjae thinks he's flying too fast to avoid a collision, Changmin swerves, throwing the Quaffle through the left hand hoop. Hyukjae grins. 10 points to Slytherin, he hears the games commentator, Shin Donghee, announce over the roar of the crowd.

He flies slowly towards his own goals, castle-side, nods at Sehun who grins and gives him a thumbs-up. Then he realises that his opposite Seeker is trailing him. Hyukjae takes in Donghae at the corner of his eyes as the game begins again. Kyuhyun ducks to avoid Kangin's Bludger and loses the Quaffle, just before Kangin rams into him, inciting a foul call from his team and two thirds of the crowd. Madam Yao blows her whistle just as Changmin and Taemin both confront Kangin for his foul. A penalty is awarded to the Serpents as Madam Yao voraciously reprimands Kangin.

Hyukjae sees a glimpse of golden wings just as Kyuhyun takes his place in front of the Gryffindor goals for his penalty. It's instinct when Hyukjae flies after the Snitch. He forgets the rest of the game, he doesn't know if Kyuhyun scored, doesn't hear the crowd, the rest of the world disappears and it's just him and that splash of gold fluttering so temptingly before him. Then he becomes aware of something else. Someone else. The other Seeker. Lee Donghae. Baekhyun had been right, he is fast. Hyukjae pulls up immediately, turning his broom sideways so he almost careers into Donghae, who swerves to avoid him.

"Hey!" Donghae yells, glaring at him. The Snitch is gone. Hyukjae looks at him innocently.

"You okay there?" he asks sweetly.

"You did that on purpose," Donghae accuses. Hyukjae shrugs.

"And what if I did?"

Donghae's face slackens in shock. Hyukjae laughs. These Gryffindors, being so straight and narrow must surely get tiring. He gives Donghae a cheerful wave and flies away. He looks at the score. 30:20 in their favour. But Yunho's got the Quaffle now and is zooming towards Sehun. Sungjong sends a well-timed bludger towards him, which gets knocked aside by Jongin. Taemin is ready with the second bludger and - Hyukjae sees Donghae streaming after something in the opposite direction. He immediately gives chase. If it really is the Snitch, Donghae is faster than him. He is going to get to it first.

"Taemin!" Hyukjae yells, and when Taemin turns to him, he points at Donghae. Taemin nods, and sends the Bludger spinning towards Donghae instead of Yunho. Hyukjae expects Donghae to stop, to turn, to dodge. But he doesn't. He keeps after the Snitch and the Bludger connects. It connects with the back of Donghae's broom, snapping it in half and Hyukjae watches with growing horror as the Lion's Seeker spins out of control, falling towards the earth. He hears the shocked gasps of the crowd as if from far away.

Hyukjae dives. He sees the fear on Donghae's face as he falls. Hyukjae knows that there are teachers watching. That they surely wouldn't let one of their students fall to his death. But. Hyukjae reaches for Donghae as they both get closer and closer to the ground.

"Here!" he yells and Donghae's terrified eyes find him. Then he reaches up and Hyukjae grasps his wrist with a desperate hand and holds on.

"Hang on!" he cries as he tries to pull up. He manages to slow enough so they hit the ground hard enough to bruise but not break any bones.

Hyukjae lifts his face from the grass and rolls over, fingers clenching on the long grass and tries to draw breath. His heart is thudding in his chest.

"Are you okay?"

He opens his eyes and meets a pair of anxious brown eyes looking down at him.

"You're an idiot," Hyukjae tells him and Donghae's eyes widen in surprise.

Then the teams arrive and Hyukjae loses sight of Donghae as Kyuhyun, then Changmin and Taemin and the others crowd around him.

"Hyung!" Sehun touches him tentatively on the shoulder as if he might break into pieces with any force. Hyukjae sits up slowly. Beyond his team members, he sees a crowd of Gryffindors gathered around Donghae. Then Madam Yao arrives.

 

"Well that was stupid," Kyuhyun says later, when they're all sitting around in the common room after dinner.

"What was I supposed to do, let him fall?" Hyukjae snaps. With both Seekers deemed unfit to play by Madam Yao, although neither of them had been injured, the game had ended after the designated 3 hours, a rule change that had been brought about after one game three years ago went on for two weeks.

Today's game had ended with victory to Slytherin, 90:70.

"Yes," Kyuhyun tells him firmly. "Of course. What the hell, hyung? Did you have a brain snap or something?"

"He was-" Hyukjae pauses. He'd been about to say that Donghae had been scared. Terrified. But that probably wouldn't help right now.

"Do you like him? Is that what this is?" Changmin asks curiously, propping his feet up onto Kyuhyun's lap, only to get them pushed off.

Hyukjae sighs and rises to his feet. "Don't be ridiculous," he says and heads out for a walk to get away from his nagging housemates.

 

He walks through the empty corridors towards the gardens. He runs a hand through his hair. He doesn't know why he had reached for Donghae's hand. But there had been no other choice for him at that moment. He could have never let him fall.

"Hyukjae hyung."

Hyukjae looks up to see Baekhyun walking towards him. His familiar shadow is absent.

"Yunho hyung kicked me out," Baekhyun tells him with a small shrug. "I think he's upset about something."

Hyukjae laughs. Baekhyun looks at him carefully. "Are you okay, hyung?"

Hyukjae shrugs. "I'll be fine."

Baekhyun grins. "Did you know hyung, the Ravens’ Lee Sungyeol has never hit a Bludger at the Honey Badgers’ Kim Myungsoo. Neither has our Sungjong."

Hyukjae blinks.

"See you later, hyung." Baekhyun winks at him and walks off towards the dorms.

Hyukjae stares after him. Then he makes a mental note to tell Sungjong that as a Beater, he cannot have any qualms about smashing a Bludger towards the opposition. Even if he harbours a secret crush on that person. He's pretty sure that Sungjong would roll his eyes and not even bother to tell him that as Seeker he's supposed to catch the Snitch, and not other Seekers.

He walks through the garden, heading for his favourite spot by the river. It is a warm night and the moon is bright enough that he doesn't need a spell to light his way. When he reaches the sandy shore, there is someone else already there, sitting on the sand with knees drawn up to his chest, eyes fixed on the River Sprites playing above the surface of the river. The stranger lifts his face when Hyukjae approaches, making Hyukjae freeze. It is Lee Donghae.

"What are you doing here?" Hyukjae asks, suddenly feeling annoyed. Donghae looks at him for a long moment.

"Thank you," Donghae says finally and Hyukjae manages to hide his surprise.

"For what? The teachers would have saved you anyway."

Donghae shakes his head. "You made me realise something," Donghae says softly, getting to his feet.

"You should have gotten out of the way," Hyukjae tells him as Donghae steps in front of him.

"I thought maybe I didn’t want to live."

Hyukjae's shocked eyes snap up to Donghae's face but he is looking away towards the river. "But when I was falling, when I saw you reaching for me-" Donghae looks at him, "-I realised that I do. Thank you for saving my life."

Donghae walks away and Hyukjae stares after him in stunned silence.

 

"Baekhyun," Hyukjae calls, trying to get the attention of the other boy before Chanyeol arrives at their table.

"Wow hyung, did you sleep at all?" Baekhyun asks with a laugh.

"He didn't," Changmin says, munching on a piece of toast fed to him by Kyuhyun. "It was really annoying to hear him tossing and turning all night."

"Deal with it," Hyukjae mutters and turns to Baekhyun. "Can you find out about something for me?" He asks quietly.

Baekhyun's face splits into a grin. "You've come to the right person, hyung. What do you need?"

"Find out everything you can about Lee Donghae for me."

Baekhyun blinks, looking surprised. "That's funny, hyung. You're the second person to ask me that today."

 

They share Transfiguration classes with Hufflepuff.

"What happened to you yesterday, Hyukjae?" The Hufflepuff house captain, Kim Heechul, asks. He is surrounded by his entourage, which usually includes his whole house. And today is no exception. Two Chasers from the Honey Badgers, Kim Junmyeon and Kim Jongdae, are fanning him, while Choi Siwon, also Chaser for the Honey Badgers and Prefect of the house, is carrying his books. As the certified best looking guy at the school, Kim Heechul has many admirers. Although, personally Hyukjae thinks that Kim Jaejoong, one of the Hufflepuff Prefects, leaning against the wall over there by the door talking to Kim Myungsoo, is much better looking. Once, when a certain student had doubted Heechul's beauty ranking, he had ended up mysteriously wandering the corridors in his underwear, singing love songs at the top of his lungs. He would have fitted in well at Slytherin, Hyukjae has always thought. When Hyukjae had once said this to Heechul, he had smiled benevolently and said 'but alas, my house needs me.'

"Nothing happened to me, hyung," he answers tiredly. Kim Jongwoon, captain and Keeper of the Honey Badgers, grins at him brightly. Hyukjae blinks and stops, slightly unnerved.

"Yah, I had a Galleon on that game," Heechul complains. Jungsu hyung throws his arm over Hyukjae's shoulder.

"I'm sure you didn't lose any money, Heechul. I'm pretty sure you bet on us."

Heechul smiles sweetly at Jungsu hyung. "Well yes. But really, Hyukjae-"

"He's pretty cute though, that Lee Donghae," says Choi Siwon. Heechul looks annoyed for a moment at being cut off, before a thoughtful look comes over his face.

"He's alright, I suppose," Heechul agrees. Hyukjae, realising he might be glaring at Siwon somewhat, is relieved when Professor Lee arrives to begin the class.

 

Hyukjae gets partnered with Junsu in History of Magic. They're supposed to quiz each other on the reading they were supposed to have done for home work on the Battle of Hogwarts. Everyone knows this. The Siege of Hogwarts. The Horcruxes. The final battle between Harry Potter and the Dark Lord. Twenty years is not long enough for it to fade completely from people's minds. Hyukjae had only been five years old then and had been fairly well sheltered in the muggle world. But he's heard stories from Jungsu hyung, of the fear that had permeated through the whole world all those years ago.

Given that he had been more focussed on Quidditch, Hyukjae had only glanced over the reading. As a typical Ravenclaw, turns out Junsu had memorised the whole thing. Of course he had. At least he is not the only one who hasn’t done the reading. Baekhyun and Do Kyungsoo on the table beside them seem to be having a competition to see who can come up with the most outrageous answers.

"Well you certainly made that game interesting," Junsu comments, as Professor Kang heads over towards Kim Jonghyun and Lee Jinki, Chasers for the Ravens, who are giggling together at the back.

"Come on, Su. Not you too," Hyukjae complains.

Junsu laughs softly. "You have to admit it was pretty spectacular. A dramatic mid-air rescue. You looked quite a hero there, Hyukjae."

For no conceivable reason Hyukjae feels himself turning pink.

"I'm a cunning, ambitious guy without a selfless bone in my body. Definitely not a hero. If you want one, go to Gryffindor."

Junsu grins. "Maybe the Sorting Hat was having an off day and put you in the wrong house, eh?"

Hyukjae kicks him under the table, making Junsu groan dramatically and reach for his calf.

"Shut up, Su," he says and when Junsu looks up, he is laughing.

 

During lunch, Kyuhyun transfigures his fork into a tiny tree. They all stare at the small, green thing, barely the size of Hyukjae's hand, on the middle of their dining table. There are even tiny pink flowers spotted in between the green leaves and its roots dig into the wood of the table, disappearing under it.

"What the hell?" Taemin conveys his surprise. "Is that a cherry blossom tree?"

Kyuhyun grins. "Fantastic," he says and hi-fives Changmin.

"How did you do that?" Sehun asks. "We learnt how to turn kettles into mice. Not forks into trees."

Kyuhyun shrugs. "I'm a genius."

Jungsu hyung laughs. "I'm pretty sure it was an accident."

As Kyuhyun defends himself, 'no way, hyung. I really meant to do it. Do you want me to do it again?’, Hyukjae looks over at the Gryffindor table and sees Donghae in conversation with Kim Minseok, one of the Gryffindor Prefects. He looks like he hasn't slept well, judging by the dark circles under his eyes. Hyukjae's mind wanders back to what Donghae had told him.

_I thought maybe I didn’t want to live._

Hyukjae can't imagine how terrible things must be for him to have wished to die.

"Hyung." Hyukjae blinks at Sungjong's voice. "You're staring."

Hyukjae immediately looks down at his plate of food. "I wasn't."

He hears Sungjong chuckle. "Sure, you weren't."

Hyukjae ruffles Sungjong's hair in retaliation and gets to his feet, making the rest of the table look up at him.

"Going for a walk," he tells them and heads off before anyone decides to come with him.

 

He climbs up the stairs to the Star Dome where their Astronomy classes are held. He's heard that before the Dome was built, they only ran Astronomy classes at night, which sounds kind of stupid. But now the glass roof of the Dome has been modified with charms, letting them see the starry sky through any obstacles in the sky, even on the brightest day. This is Hyukjae's favourite place in the whole school.

He enters the room and takes a moment until his eyes adjust. Then he looks up. He's never stopped feeling amazed at the millions of stars shining over him, that if he steps outside this room, the sky is just blue. Coming from a muggle family, magic never ceases to amaze him.

"Hello."

Hyukjae startles at the voice and turns around. He doesn't believe in fate, or destiny so this must just be a coincidence. Lee Donghae is standing at the door. "You chose Astronomy too?" Donghae asks, stepping into the room. Hyukjae shrugs.

"I was curious."

Donghae slowly walks over to him. "About what?"

Hyukjae forces himself to look up at the stars. "If we can really predict the future just by looking at them."

"What would you do?" Donghae asks softly. Hyukjae can feel him, standing so close beside him. "If you know something bad is going to happen, what would you do?"

Hyukjae lowers his head, looking at Donghae whose gaze is now fixed on the stars.

"Try to stop it I guess. What's the point of knowing otherwise?"

A sad smile flickers across Donghae's face as he looks at Hyukjae. "I don't know," he whispers. Hyukjae wonders if the star light is playing tricks on him or those are really tears in Donghae's eyes.

"Hey-"

"Hyukjae hyung!" Hyukjae looks up as the other students start to filter into the room. Taemin skips over to him, looking at Donghae curiously.

"I'm glad you didn't break anything at the game," Taemin tells him sincerely. Donghae looks at Hyukjae, then at Taemin. He smiles. "Me too."

Just then Junsu comes through the door, surprising Hyukjae. "I didn't think this was your kind of thing," he says as Junsu walks over.

Junsu shrugs, giving Donghae a curious look. "I thought it'd be interesting. Who doesn't want to know the future, right?" He asks with a grin, and goes over to grab a seat. Taemin follows. Hyukjae looks at Donghae, who is staring after Junsu with a confused look on his face.

"Do you want-"

"Hey, Donghae," Park Yoochun calls, loud voice echoing in the room. "Come sit with us."

Donghae looks over at Yoochun and Minseok waiting for him and back at Hyukjae. "See you later, Lee Hyukjae," he says and walks away, leaving Hyukjae staring after him.

"You're staring again," a familiar voice says by his ear, making Hyukjae jump in surprise. Sungjong laughs and skips away towards Kim Myungsoo and Lee Sungyeol before Hyukjae's motor functions reactivate. Hyukjae shakes his head, then determinedly not looking in the Gryffindors' direction, heads for his own cushion beside Taemin and Junsu.

 

They have training after class. Jungsu hyung had started building endurance of the team by running laps around the grounds. Everyone had hated it at the start but then they'd realised how much it helped them during games. And when they'd begun to win more and more games, the other teams had also picked it up. Last year, the Honey Badgers had taken things a little too far and held a survival weekend in the forest surrounding the school. The school had had to send in rescue teams when they failed to turn up to class on Monday. Even now Hyukjae sometimes hears stories of heroic survival about how they survived on wild berries and huddled together at night for warmth. Junsu, who had been part of the rescue team had told him all about it and turned out they had gotten lost in an abandoned muggle mine, not two miles from the school. So when he hears these stories, Hyukjae is happy to roll his eyes and walk away but Kyuhyun takes great pleasure in pointing out that they were barely two miles out of the castle, why couldn't they stay lost so the rest of the school doesn't have to put up with stupid Hufflepuffs any longer.

Hyukjae leads the team around the grounds as the day gets darker around them. He can hear Kyuhyun and Changmin laughing together behind him and sounds of exertion from the others. He calls a stop when it gets too close to dinner, and finds Baekhyun waiting for him by the change rooms when they reach. He looks unusually sombre.

"I need to talk to you, hyung," he says softly and Hyukjae hesitates while the others head inside. Hyukjae runs a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Meet me on our stands in ten."

Baekhyun nods, looks at him for a moment longer and heads up to the stands. Hyukjae showers faster than he ever has in his life. Even then, by the time he gets out, most of his team is gone. He finds Taemin outside the rooms as he is heading out. Taemin smiles sheepishly at him.

"Secret rendezvous?" Hyukjae asks, smiling. Taemin shrugs and ducks his head. Hyukjae ruffles his hair.

"Don't miss dinner, alright," Hyukjae tells him and heads off for his own secret rendezvous.

Baekhyun is waiting for him on the Slytherin stands. His expression is so grim that Hyukjae feels dread encroaching on his heart as he sits down beside him.

"Tell me."

Baekhyun swallows. "Hyung- Lee Donghae-he- it was his family that was attacked in Mokpo. His brother's wedding." Baekhyun looks at him and his eyes are suspiciously shiny. "His whole family was killed."

Hyukjae grips the back of the chair in front of him and tries to draw in a breath. Those sad eyes. Lee Donghae's sad, sad eyes. Hyukjae knows what lies behind them now.

_I thought maybe I didn’t want to live._

Hyukjae knows why now.

 

"This is some kind of crazy shit, hyung," Baekhyun swears softly. Hyukjae takes a shuddering breath.

"Thank you for finding out for me, Hyun. And I'm sorry."

"For what, hyung?"

"That you had to find out something like this."

Baekhyun manages to smile weakly at him.

As they head down to the Great Hall for dinner, all Hyukjae can think is that if this one moment of knowledge is so painful for him, how much worse it must be for Donghae. Hyukjae is astonished that he can be here like this, go to class, play Quidditch, breathe every moment and not fall apart as if he hadn't lost everything. He says as much to Baekhyun.

“He’s in the right house isn’t he, hyung?” Baekhyun asks as he sits down at their table and Hyukjae swallows.

His eyes keep wandering over to the Gryffindor table as they sit down for dinner. Donghae is there, sitting with Lee Howon and Kim Kibum. He looks like a normal student.

"Sit down, hyung," Kyuhyun says and pulls him down onto his seat. "Or if you want to talk to him so much, just go over there and sit with them."

Changmin laughs. "Yunho's going to love that."

Hyukjae sighs. Kyuhyun's tiny cherry blossom tree is still there on their table.

"I've named it Hanabi," Kyuhyun tells him, piling Hyukjae's plate with food.

Hyukjae blinks. "Why?"

Kyuhyun shrugs. "Feels like a Hanabi."

Hyukjae decides not to take the bait and starts picking at his food. He really doesn't have an appetite. Neither it seems, does Baekhyun, who keeps resisting Chanyeol's attempts to feed him. Hyukjae decides to head down to the river after dinner. He is almost at the hall doors when-

"It's going to rain." Hyukjae turns and Donghae is standing beside him.

"How do you know?" The skies had looked clear enough only an hour ago. Donghae shrugs just as thunder cracks outside. Hyukjae tilts his head up, as if he'd be able to see the rain through the roof.

"Do you want to see something?" He asks. Donghae looks at him with curious eyes and nods. Hyukjae smiles.

"Come with me."

The Sky Dome is empty when they enter, as Hyukjae had expected for after hours. He walks up to the centre circle of the room and looks up. He sees rain lashing against the glass dome, water pouring down the sides. Beyond that, there are stars, the charms on the Dome letting him see past the clouds. It feels as though it is rain from the stars. He always looks forward to rainy nights, just to witness this. It makes him feel as though he is caught in the storm, standing at its eye, untouched. Lightning flashes, blinding and white and Donghae gasps. Hyukjae looks away from the storm, and at Donghae.

"Are you okay?"

Donghae smiles. "This is amazing."

"I like coming here when no one else is around," Hyukjae tells him. He had found it in his first year, when he'd been missing his family. Junsu used to sit with him sometimes too but not so much anymore. Hyukjae had never stopped coming here. "When I was young, I used to tell the stars messages for my family. I imagined they'd pass it on to my mom who'd be watching them too," he says softly.

Donghae stays silent for a long time, eyes on the stars.

"You're sharing your secret with me?"

"You can come here and think of ways to beat me in Quidditch," Hyukjae jokes, startling a laugh from Donghae.

"I got you scared, haven't I? You know I'll beat you. You know it."

"Dream on, Donghae," he laughs and Donghae smiles.

"Maybe if I come up, I'll find you here too."

Hyukjae's breath catches.

"Yeah-" he has to clear his throat to get the words out. "You will."

 

His favourite elective class is Performance Magic. Their teacher is Professor Shin, who is one of the most gifted magical musicians in the country. Last year he had held an outdoor concert on a dried up lake and by the end of the concert, the ground had been covered in luscious green grass, created by the magic of Professor Shin's music, or so the Wizarding Times had reported. Hyukjae had been fascinated and when he had found out that Professor Shin is a teacher at the school, he'd been thrilled. Kyuhyun and Changmin are in the class with him, playing noughts and crosses on the table beside him until the Professor arrives. Taemin, Sehun and Tao had chosen Muggle studies. Kyuhyun had laughed and told them to just pay him and he'd teach them everything, not just the stuff they teach at school. Even Junsu had chosen the subject, 'I want to know what they think about us', Junsu had said when Hyukjae had asked. It was a strange answer but then Junsu had always been curious about things. Jungsu hyung and Baekhyun had chosen Magical Literature, and Sungjong had opted for the most difficult and unnecessary subject of all, Arithmancy. Hyukjae doesn't know why anyone would willingly subject themselves to mathematics. But then he's quite certain that Sungjong would win any grapples with the subject fairly easily.

Only Kim Ryeowook is here from Ravenclaw. Ryeowook is the Seeker for the Ravens, and despite his small size, Ryeowook is an excellent Seeker and Hyukjae is always vary when playing against him and his team. Ryeowook is sitting with Kim Jongwoon, who is talking animatedly about something, hands flying everywhere and Hyukjae wonders what it could be that makes Ryeowook listen so attentively to him. Maybe it is a Ravenclaw thing, accept knowledge from any source, even one as strange and mystifying as Kim Jongwoon. Other than Jongwoon, there are two other Hufflepuffs in class, Kim Jongdae and Zhang Yixing. Jongdae has his head down on the table, possibly asleep, possibly in a trance and dreaming about Kim Heechul, Hyukjae doesn't really care. Yixing has his chin resting on his hand, looking bored as he stares out the window.

Hyukjae looks up when the Gryffindors arrive. Kim Jongin and Lee Howon come through the door, laughing about something. Hyukjae straightens up in his seat when Donghae follows them in. He watches as Donghae's eyes travel over the room and its occupants and pause on Hyukjae, who is sitting on his own since Kyuhyun and Changmin are inseparable. Hyukjae smiles and after moment of hesitation, Donghae's lips curve up into a small smile and he heads towards him.

"Hi," Donghae says, standing by Hyukjae's table but not sitting down.

"Hi," Hyukjae replies, noting that those dark circles are still under Donghae's eyes.

"Can I sit with you?" Donghae asks softly. Hyukjae's heart starts to beat a little faster for no discernible reason.

"I was hoping you would," he says and immediately bites down on his tongue. What the hell, Hyukjae? Where did that come from? But Donghae smiles brighter than before and sits down beside him.

After a long moment of silence, Donghae speaks. "Are you doing anything after class?"

Homework had been Hyukjae's previous plan. "Nope."

Donghae hesitates, and then he looks at Hyukjae with big, hopeful eyes. "Will you come fly with me?" Donghae asks, cheeks turning pink but not turning away. "If you have time."

For a moment Hyukjae stares and Donghae's eyes dart away nervously. Hyukjae can't help the smile from spreading over his face. "Donghae," he says and Donghae looks up immediately. "I'd love to."

Hyukjae's heart is still thumping when Professor Shin arrives.

"In its essence, what magic is, it is expression. Expression of thought, of need, of the heart. Spells are only one way of conveying magic. Just like thought can be expressed in multiple ways, in words or actions, so can magic. You already know of this, the meaning of a spell can change with the tone of your voice and the specific movements of your wrist. As such, magic can be expressed in multiple ways. This semester's assignment, which you will complete in pairs, is to create magic through song, and/or dance, through the tone of your voice or the movements of your body. You will be assessed at the end of the semester for the complexity of the magic you are able to create and the creativity of your idea and your ability to execute those ideas through performance. You have access to the Rooms of Requirement, which can accommodate your musical and dance needs. I will be available any time to assist you and from next week, the first hour of the class will be devoted to vocal lessons and the second hour to dance. And you can use the time to formulate and develop your ideas. Okay, does anyone have any questions?"

Kim Ryeowook's hand immediately goes up. "Sir, do we have to write a song or can we use a known song?"

"That is up to you. What matters is the emotional connection you have with the music. Can your song be expressed in magic? Luckily, you have time for trial and error, so if your first idea doesn't work, move on. Now, if there are no more questions, I suggest you all pair up get started." With that Professor Shin sits down at his desk and starts to scribble away at some parchment. Hyukjae stares at the professor for a moment before he lets the smile spread over his face. This sounds amazing. He turns to Donghae who has an identical smile on his face. "Partners?"

Donghae nods. "Yes."

 

He can't stop talking about the Performance Magic class in Herbology, which they share with Ravenclaw. Junsu listens to him with enduring patience. They are extracting essence of Lily of the Valley. The delicate white flowers need to be immersed in ten different preservatives to extract their essence and they need to time every step very carefully to be successful.

"Donghae asked you to fly with him?" Junsu asks, a small frown on his face. Hyukjae grins.

"Yep."

Junsu looks at him carefully. "Hyukjae, just be careful."

Hyukjae blinks. "What?"

Junsu sighs. "You barely know him."

Hyukjae frowns.

"I know enough, Su. What the hell?"

Junsu's face clears and he punches Hyukjae lightly on the arm. "I'm just looking out for you, man. I don't want you to get your heart broken by a cute boy."

"Who's getting their heart broken by a cute boy?" Lee Jinki, working on the table beside them with Baekhyun, asks curiously. "Who's the cute boy?"

Baekhyun looks up to meet Hyukjae's eyes, winks at him once before looking down at his flowers.

"Look after your own love life, Jinki," Junsu tells him and Jinki turns pink and stares studiously at his flowers.

Hyukjae leans in closer to Junsu. "If anyone is going to be breaking hearts, you know it's going to be me," he jokes and Junsu bursts into laughter.

After a moment, Junsu looks at him with serious eyes. "Remember that time when we were nine and your mother gave you money to buy milk and on the way we met that old man. You gave him your money because he said he hadn't eaten in two days. But then we saw him buying cigarettes with that money." Junsu holds up a hand when Hyukjae opens his mouth to protest. He'd only been nine years old after all. "You always believe the best in people. I just want you to be careful. People like that old man, they are everywhere."

 

Potions, they share with Gryffindor. Donghae looks at him hopefully when they're asked to pair up and Hyukjae forgets everything Junsu told him. Jungsu hyung, his usual partner, smiles and gives him the thumbs up. Then Kyuhyun decides to make a drama out of it.

"You've gone over to the dark side," Kyuhyun gasps, "You've betrayed us." Kyuhyun clutches a hand to his heart. Hyukjae rolls his eyes and sits down beside Donghae, much to the annoyance of some, probably most, Gryffindors, who look as though they agree whole heartedly with Kyuhyun. Hyukjae doesn't know why this is such a big deal. But this is the first time he had ever partnered with a Gryffindor if he discounts the time he'd had to sit with Park Yoochun last year when both Jungsu hyung and Yunho had been called away for house captaincy duties. Hyukjae never wants to think of that day again. So would most of the class, he thinks, since everyone had developed a hideous yellow skin condition directly related to the disastrous potion he and Yoochun had brewed, which he blames entirely on Yoochun since Hyukjae is not the one failing the subject.

Donghae laughs at Kyuhyun's theatrics. "Your friend is funny," Donghae says as Kyuhyun continues to be dramatic in the background.

"Don't tell him that," he whispers in Donghae's ear. "His head will expand even more and blow us all up."

"I have to tell you something," Donghae says very seriously after a moment. Hyukjae forgets about the rest of the class as his heart picks up speed again.

"What is it?"

Donghae meets his eyes, then looks away nervously. Hyukjae leans closer. "It's okay," he says. "Whatever it is, it's okay."

Donghae's eyes flicker up to his'. "I'm not very good at potions," he whispers sadly. Hyukjae stares at him for a moment. Then he smiles helplessly and the worried expression on Donghae's face eases.

"That's..." Hyukjae forces himself not to laugh. "That's okay too."

Turns out that by 'not very good', Donghae had actually meant 'terrible, not to be let within 100 feet of a potions room'. Hyukjae realises this as they are evacuating the class after Donghae had done something, Hyukjae hasn't figured out what yet, that had filled the whole room with noxious purple gas.

Professor Yoo dismisses them for the day as she heads back into the room to decontaminate.

"What did you do?" Changmin asks, thumping Kyuhyun on the back as he coughs. "Did you forget how to make a potion?"

Hyukjae looks at Donghae who looks incredibly guilty. "I might have gotten the beetle wings instead of the moth wings," he says and Donghae smiles gratefully at him.

"Let's hope none of us sprout any unwanted body parts in the night," Jungsu hyung says, heading off towards the dorms. The others begin to follow and Hyukjae turns to Donghae, who is already being shepherded away from him by Jung Yunho and Park Yoochun. Donghae looks back at him and mouths 'later' with a small smile before turning away. Hyukjae stares after him for a moment.

"What is this, Romeo and Juliet?" Kyuhyun complains, tugging on Hyukjae's elbow.

"What's that?" Taemin asks, appearing at Hyukjae's other side and linking arms with him.

"Muggle story. Completely fucking useless. Everybody dies in the end," Changmin answers happily.

Kyuhyun shakes his head wisely. "You completely missed the point, man. The point is that they died together."

Changmin bursts into laughter. "Bullshit! They could have had good lives if they'd just had the guts to make a run for it instead of flopping around the place uselessly."

Kyuhyun lets go of Hyukjae's arm, falling into step with Changmin and tries to convince him of the literary value of Shakespeare.

At the entrance to the Slytherin dorms, Taemin taps the crouching gargoyle and speaks the password, ‘blood lollipop’, another one of Jungsu hyung's brilliant ideas. The gargoyle steps aside with a groan and they head into the dorms, past the internal mail boxes. External mail still comes via Owl mail but for communication within the school itself, they have internal mail, which gets delivered instantly to the recipient's mail box by a modified Floo transport. Hyukjae blinks in surprise when he sees that his mail box is lit up green. He's got a new message.

"Ooo, hyung!" Taemin coos. "A letter from a secret admirer?"

"Shut up, Taemin." Hyukjae pushes at him playfully. Taemin grins widely and skips away. Hyukjae flicks out his wand and touches the tip to the locked box. It opens immediately and Hyukjae picks up the piece of parchment.

_I'll meet you at the pitch at 4.30. Is that okay?_

Hyukjae grins.

"Good news, hyung?" Baekhyun asks, already on his way out of the dorms. Hyukjae looks past him for Chanyeol, and blinks when he doesn't find him.

"I'm going to meet him at the river. We're going hunting for River Sprites," Baekhyun tells him with a gleeful smile. Hyukjae frowns.

"I don't think -"

Baekhyun holds up a reassuring hand. "It's okay, hyung. We know what we're doing. Have fun on your date," Baekhyun says cheerfully, walking off towards the door. Hyukjae should probably stop being surprised about exactly how much Baekhyun knows about the happenings at the school. He should probably be grateful actually, that Baekhyun doesn't report half of the things he knows to SME news.

He quickly writes a 'perfect, see you then' on the back of the same parchment, scribbles Donghae's name on top recipient box and puts it into the post box. He hears the soft 'swish' of the parchment disappearing and rushes to his room to change.

 

When he gets to the pitch, Donghae is already there. He is sitting cross legged at the centre of the grassy oval, head bowed and looking at something Hyukjae is too far away to see. His fingers tighten around the broom, an older model, a Firebolt since the Phoenixes are reserved for Quidditch training and games. He takes a breath, feeling as though he's facing game day. He exhales, keeps his eyes on Donghae and steps forward.

Donghae is looking down at something in his hand. When Hyukjae nears, he sees that it is a locket, that within it is a photo of a family, smiling and waving at the camera. Donghae in the photo is smiling brighter than Hyukjae could ever imagine possible, standing between an older man and a woman who must be his parents. And he has an arm thrown around an older boy who must be his brother. This is his family. Hyukjae swallows. When Donghae finally looks up at him, his eyes are shining with tears.

"This is my family," he whispers and Hyukjae's legs give. He falls, knees hitting the soft ground beside Donghae.

"I was going to tell you about them today, but-" Donghae's eyes search his face, "-I think you know already."

Hyukjae tries to swallow past the lump in his throat and nods.

Donghae looks down at the photo again. "Is that why you came, because you felt sorry for me?"

Hyukjae finally finds his voice. "No."

Startled, Donghae looks up.

"I'm here because I like you."

Donghae stares at him. "There are other things you don't know about me," he says after a long moment.

"Are you secretly a dark lord?"

Donghae's lips curve up just a little. "No."

"Then I don't need to know."

"Hyukjae- are you- you're sure?"

Hyukjae meets his gaze. "Yes."

A smile, wider than before grows on Donghae's face. Nothing like the way he is smiling in the photo. But he is smiling. Hyukjae watches as Donghae closes the locket carefully and tucks it under his shirt.

"I thought you came to fly," Donghae challenges, getting to his feet, his own Firebolt held in his hand. "Come and get me, Lee Hyukjae." With that Donghae is off. Hyukjae scrambles to his feet, mounts his own broom and flies after Donghae.

Donghae weaves through the goal posts and Hyukjae streams after him, over the stands, zooming down towards the pitch one moment and soaring towards the sky the next. Hyukjae doesn't remember the last time he had flown just for fun, not for training or for a game, but for the exhilaration of it, to have the endless sky above him, to feel as free as only flying has ever made him feel. He laughs, keeps his eyes fixed on Donghae and flies.

Donghae is a good flier. More than good, he is a beautiful flier. There is an innate grace to the way he flies, in the way he leans his body over the handle that speaks of the years and years of flying until now the broom has become another part of his body. Hyukjae catches up to Donghae as he is hovering over the Riverside goal posts. His hair is windswept, cheeks pink with excitement and eyes bright with joy. It clicks in Hyukjae's brain then, what this must be. This feeling tightening in his chest. Heights have never made him feel light-headed. But Lee Donghae seems to be making a habit of it.

"Think you can beat me in the air?" Donghae asks with a grin. Hyukjae floats closer so that their brooms are parallel and they are facing each other. "Think you can beat me on game day?"

Donghae's smile widens. "You know I'm going to, right?"

Hyukjae laughs. "Keep dreaming, Donghae."

Donghae pokes his tongue at him in retaliation. "Come on!" he calls and flies off towards the centre of the ground. And- there is a flash of red. A flash of red from the stands and Hyukjae sees a shadow move at the corner of his eyes. But then Donghae is falling. As fast as Hyukjae is flying, he is not going to get to him on time. So he flicks out his wand and uses a spell he has only ever read about.

" _Arresto momentum!_ " he yells and to his utmost relief Donghae freezes in mid-air, as if a giant invisible hand had reached out and caught him. Hyukjae reaches him and pulls Donghae onto his own broom.

"Donghae," he calls but gets no answer. Hyukjae swallows and leans Donghae's head on his shoulder and wraps an arm securely around him. Then-

 

He opens his eyes to Kyuhyun's worried face hovering over him.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun gasps in relief. There is Changmin right beside him. And Taemin beyond him with Baekhyun, Sehun, Tao and Sungjong hovering worriedly.

"How do you feel, Hyukjae?" Jungsu hyung asks, walking into his field of vision.

His whole body hurts. He'd never thought getting stunned would hurt so much. "Like shit," he says, trying to sit up. Kyuhyun helps him, piling up a pillow for him to lean against.

"Is Donghae okay?" He asks worriedly.

"What the fuck, hyung!" Kyuhyun snaps and glares at him for a moment before storming out.

"You should probably talk to him about that," is what Changmin tells him when Hyukjae looks at him in bewilderment, before he follows after Kyuhyun.

"Donghae is fine, Hyukjae," Jungsu hyung tells him, before looking at the others meaningfully. "Guys, can you give me a minute with Hyukjae?"

"Oh but hyung! We want to know too!" Baekhyun pleads but sadly follows the others out without any more fuss when hyung looks at him sternly.

"He's really okay, hyung?" Hyukjae asks as Jungsu hyung sits down beside him on the bed.

"He's in the next room with his housemates. He's sleeping right now, but you can visit when he's awake. What were you doing at the Quidditch pitch, Hyukjae? "

"It was our first date."

Jungsu hyung's eyes widen in surprise. "'Date'? You asked him out?"

Hyukjae shakes his head. "No. He did actually."

"He did? That's curious," Jungsu hyung murmurs.

"What's curious, hyung? What's going on? Someone attacked us? Why?"

Jungsu hyung stays silent for a moment, and dread builds up in Hyukjae's heart. Then hyung speaks. "You already know about Donghae's family I think."

Hyukjae nods slowly.

"But you don't know why they were attacked, do you? Why the EFA targeted Donghae's family."

"It wasn't random?" Hyukjae asks and hyung chuckles.

"The EFA is never random," hyung says. "Hyukjae, what I'm about to tell you, very few people know."

Hyukjae swallows. "I'm not going to tell anyone, hyung."

Jungsu hyung nods. "Lee Donghae is a Seer. So were his mother and his paternal grandfather. They were helping the Council with the fight against the EFA."

Hyukjae gapes. Seers are meant to be incredibly rare, they are meant to be as rare as vampires and vampires don't exist.

"It is a miracle that he survived the attack. It makes him, most likely the last Seer in the country. Probably in the whole of Asia."

"The EFA wants to kill him?" Hyukjae asks. His voice sounds distant to his own ears.

Hyung nods. "Yes."

Hyukjae stares at Jungsu hyung in shock. "Why are you telling me this?" He manages to ask.

A small smile appears on hyung's face. "I need you to watch out for him. Protect him, Hyukjae."

"Do the- do the Gryffindors know?"

"All House Captains were advised of the situation at the start of the year and now all Prefects have been advised as well. But if the two of you are dating, then I think it's wise to include you in our plans as well."

"What happened last night, that was the EFA?" The war with the terrorists has always been too far for Hyukjae. The closest he'd come was Donghae's family. As horrific as it was, it was still far enough that he'd never thought it would reach within the school and touch him.

"Yes," Jungsu hyung says. "We don't know why they chose to attack while you were with him but Donghae could have been killed if you hadn't been there. Hyukjae, how many people knew about your date?"

Hyukjae's eyes widen in shock when he realises the implications of hyung's question. "They have someone on the inside? You think someone in the school is helping them?"

Jungsu hyung nods, face grave. "We don't know who or how many. We just know that the school is compromised."

"Hyung!" Hyukjae cries, realizing something else. "How can you tell me any of this? I might be the spy!"

The serious expression eases from hyung's face a little. "Hyukjae, you've saved his life twice."

"I could be trying to gain your trust," Hyukjae insists.

"If you were the spy, would you try so hard to convince me that you are the spy?" Jungsu hyung asks, a small smile on his face.

Hyukjae opens his mouth to protest but hyung holds up a hand. "Enough, Hyukjae. Just be by his side. Don't ever let him be alone."

 

Kyuhyun sneaks into his room just after Jungsu hyung leaves. For a moment he lingers by the door, eyes fixed on the floor.

"Hey, Kyu," Hyukjae calls him softly and Kyuhyun's head snaps up, eyes blazing.

"You could have died! You could have died because of him and you still ask if he's okay? What the fuck, hyung?"

Hyukjae climbs off the bed, his bones protesting at the movement. "Why are you angry with me, Kyu? Nothing happened, I'm okay."

Kyuhyun narrows his eyes at him. "But you might not have been! You could have been seriously hurt! You- you're our Quidditch captain. What's the team going to do if anything happened to you?"

Hyukjae lets a small smile spread over his face and takes a step away from the bed. "Kyu. Kyuhyun, come here."

When Kyuhyun doesn't budge, Hyukjae walks over to him.

"No. Go away. I don't want to hug you. I'm still angry," Kyuhyun snaps when Hyukjae wraps his arms around him, but doesn’t try very hard to push him away.

Hyukjae folds him up in his arms. "Hey. It's okay. It's okay, Kyuhyun," Hyukjae whispers into Kyuhyun's dark hair. After a long moment, Kyuhyun's arms come up and wraps around Hyukjae tightly.

"You were so still. So pale. I was so scared you were dead," Kyuhyun whispers and Hyukjae's heart twists in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Kyuhyun. I didn't mean to scare you. But you know, how can anything bad happen to me when you're watching over me?" he says, trying to cheer him up.

Kyuhyun huffs. "You're stupid."

"Sorry," Hyukjae says with a smile, leaning back to look at Kyuhyun.

"You really like him so much, hyung?"

Hyukjae nods. "Yeah."

Kyuhyun sighs. "I guess I better keep an eye out for him too then."

"Thank you, Kyuhyun," Hyukjae smiles and the others pour into his room with food and games.

 

Later, he tries to sneak into Donghae's room and gets caught by Jung Yunho outside the door. They stare at each other, Hyukjae feeling guilty even if he hasn't done anything wrong. He's about to force his way past when Yunho speaks.

"He's awake," Yunho says, sounding as though the words are being forced out of him. "Jungsu talked to you?"

Hyukjae reminds himself to nod. "Yeah, he did."

Yunho nods. "Good. I think Donghae wants you to be his Keeper."

Hyukjae blinks. "What?"

Yunho looks at him as if he's an idiot and Hyukjae bristles. He manages to remind himself that this is for Donghae and maybe for Donghae he's willing to put up with Jung Yunho, descendant of rocks. And luckily for him, Yunho seems to be in a talkative mood.

"Seers, especially those as strong as Donghae, need someone, a Keeper with them to protect them and their visions."

"Are you going to start making sense anytime soon?"

Yunho's face tightens but he continues through gritted teeth. "When Donghae has visions, he is not conscious and there needs to be someone to protect him and the vision he makes. Professor Yoo is the temporary Keeper right now when they have their night sessions but she says Donghae needs a permanent Keeper. Especially now that things have become so serious. And trust me, we have all offered but he's turned us down." Hyukjae barely suppresses a smirk at this. "So it's most likely he wants you. Don't fuck it up."

Hyukjae smirks. "I don't fuck up."

Yunho reaches out an arm and grabs Hyukjae by the front of his shirt. "This is not a joke, asshole. I don't know why but he likes you. If he gets hurt because of you, I will not need magic to tear you into pieces, do you understand me?"

Hyukjae whips out his wand and has it pressed against Yunho's sternum in a heartbeat. "And if you don't let go of me right now, Nurse Kim will have to glue you back piece by piece. So back off!"

"What are you doing?"

They glare at each other for a moment longer before letting go and stepping back. Junsu is watching them, and the expression on his face indicates that he would very much like to knock their heads together.

"This is the Infirmary. What are you both doing? Jung Yunho, are you assaulting a patient?" Yunho shifts guiltily and Hyukjae grins. "And Lee Hyukjae, why aren't you resting in bed?" Junsu snaps, and Hyukjae immediately dashes back to his room.

 

Hyukjae sits down at the edge of his bed. That stunning spell must have taken a big toll on his body because he already feels tired and the most strenuous thing he's done since he woke up was that argument with Yunho. Junsu closes the door behind him and leans back against it, crossing his arms and fixing Hyukjae with his stare.

"You're going to yell, I know. Just do it, Su," Hyukjae says tiredly.

A small frown appears between Junsu's brows. "What are you doing, Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae can't help when his body tenses defensively. "It was just a date, Junsu."

"Most people don't nearly get killed when they go on dates, Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae shrugs. "I live a devil may care kind of life," he says with a grin. But Junsu's frown only deepens.

"Is everything a joke to you?"

Hyukjae's grin dies. "No, of course not. But if someone's trying to get to Donghae, the more people that want to protect him the better, right?"

Junsu scoffs. "I thought you were in Slytherin, not Gryffindor. Foolish courage is not going to help, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae gets to his feet, not trying to squash down on his own anger.

"It's my choice, Su! If I want to be his friend or his boyfriend or his Keeper, it's my choice!"

"'Keeper'? What? He asked you to be his Keeper? Do you even know what that means? It's an unbreakable bond! You will be bound to him for the rest of your life. Do you know what happened to the last person who was bonded to a Seer? Donghae's father died when mother did. He didn't get hit by any spell, or any weapon, he just died because she did. Think about what you're doing, Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae's anger disappears as quickly as it had come and he stares at Junsu with wide eyes. Junsu sighs.

"Let me, let the teachers and Jungsu, even Yunho, take care of this. Don't get yourself involved in this, please Hyukjae. "

"Why are you asking me this? Why are you being like this, Su?"

"Because I looked your mother in the eyes and promised her I'd look after you. What am I going to say to her if I let anything happen to you?"

 

When Hyukjae finally reaches Donghae's room, Lee Sungmin is there. Sungmin is one of the few Gryffindors that Hyukjae actually likes. Seeing Hyukjae, Sungmin gets to his feet and approaches him.

"How are you?" he asks softly. Hyukjae shrugs.

"Got stunned."

Sungmin's lips curve up into a smile. "I'm glad you didn't blow up Yunho," he says and Hyukjae startles.

"You heard that?"

Sungmin shrugs and looks at him thoughtfully. "Thank you, Hyukjae," he says softly.

Hyukjae blinks. "For what?"

"For coming into Donghae's life," Sungmin says, eyes soft. "When he first got here, even when he smiled, Donghae's eyes were empty. So many nights I heard him crying alone. Even with all of us around him, he was so alone. Then he found you. You make him happy, Hyukjae, so thank you for that."

Hyukjae stares at him, stunned.

Sungmin smiles. "We'll be just out in the corridor, if anything happens, yell."

Hyukjae nods automatically. Sungmin claps him on the shoulder once and heads out.

When Hyukjae approaches the bed, Donghae is asleep. He's frowning slightly as if he's having a bad dream. Hyukjae hesitates at the side of the bed as he lets his fingers graze over the crisp white linen of the bed covers. He releases a breath of relief now that he's finally seen Donghae. He pulls the chair that Sungmin had been sitting on closer to bed and sits down. He knows that every word that Junsu had told him were true. He knows that if he's smart, he'd probably keep his nose out of this business, that he's just a sixth year student who knows nothing about standing up to terrorists. But Donghae is just a student too but war has already caught him in its clutches. And Hyukjae wants, if he can do nothing else, to stand with him against whatever is coming.

"Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae opens his eyes and realises he's leaning his head on the bed. That he'd fallen asleep. He sits up and sees that Donghae is awake.

"Hey."

Donghae watches him with watchful, dark eyes. "I owe my life twice to you now," he says softly.

Hyukjae laughs, shaking his head. "Nah. I was just being selfish. Who's going to challenge me at Quidditch if anything happens to you?"

This surprises a laugh out of Donghae. "You're going to regret saying that, Lee Hyukjae."

Hyukjae smiles and reaches out a hand until his fingers are resting against Donghae's. Donghae twins their fingers together. Hyukjae lifts himself up and sits down on the side of the bed.

"I'm staying," he says. Donghae's fingers clench around his' and his lips part as if he's about to say something. But in the end, he doesn't. Instead he grips Hyukjae's hand tighter and closes his eyes.

 

They're allowed to go back to class the next day. Students keep whispering whenever Hyukjae is around until Kyuhyun tells them to shut it or get a taste of his newly improved Bat Bogey hex. Donghae is kept under such close watch that the only time Hyukjae gets to see him is at mealtimes.

He cranes his neck for a glimpse of Donghae and pokes sadly at his food when he doesn't see him.

"Oh come on, hyung!" Kyuhyun sighs. "I can't believe you're acting like some love sick fool."

Taemin pats him sympathetically on the back. "Chin up, hyung."

Baekhyun, with Chanyeol glued to his side, nods. "You can sneak out, hyung. Have some alone time with Donghae hyung. I can find out times and places for you if you want."

Changmin swipes at the back of Baekhyun's head. "Did you forget what hap-"

Hyukjae looks up when Changmin stops talking abruptly. Changmin's eyes are fixed above Hyukjae's head. Hyukjae twists around and Donghae is standing there, looking slightly nervous. Beyond him, the Gryffindor table appear to be holding their collective breath.

"Can I- is it okay to sit with you?" Donghae asks, voice soft and uncertain, and Hyukjae stares at him in surprise.

Taemin recovers first. "Of course, hyung," he says, shifting to make space. "Sit here, hyung. Hyukjae hyung was just telling us how much he misses you."

Hyukjae bites back a protest as Donghae sits down beside him.

"Hi everyone, I'm Lee Donghae," Donghae greets the stunned Slytherin table. "Hi, Chanyeol, " Donghae adds, smiling at his fellow Gryffindor. Chanyeol grins.

"Welcome to the Slytherin table, hyung," he says happily and Baekhyun hits him on the arm.

"You don't get to say that!"

Chanyeol's grin widens. "I'm just filling in until you guys find your tongues."

"That's a really nice tree," Donghae says, smiling at Hanabi. Kyuhyun preens.

"I call it Hanabi."

"You made it?" Donghae asks, eyes wide with wonder and Hyukjae sees the moment when Kyuhyun's defences crumble.

"Yeah. No big deal. I do things like that all the time." Changmin pretends to gag and to shut Kyuhyun up, starts introducing people at their table.

"And lastly, you probably already know that guy sitting on you left, Lee Hyukjae, our most beloved Quidditch captain and reigning Exploding Snap champion." Changmin finishes his grand introduction and Hyukjae throws a potato at him. Changmin ducks and it hits Tao on the chest instead. Tao looks at the exploded potato in his lap and looks up at Hyukjae with a wounded expression while the rest of the table bursts into laughter.

"Sorry, Tao. That was not meant to hit you. Sorry, man," Hyukjae apologises.

"It's okay, hyung," Tao says eventually and starts to pick off the mess from his robes. Sungjong, sitting next to Tao, sighs.

" _Tergeo_ ," Sungjong says, flicking his wand at the mess on Tao’s robes.

While Tao is expressing his intense gratitude to Sungjong cleaning him up, Hyukjae turns to Donghae.

"Hi," he greets softly.

Donghae smiles. "I like your house."

Hyukjae smiles back. "I wish I could say the same about yours," he says and Donghae laughs.

"I want to show you something. Can you meet me by the troll statue after class?"

"Is that-safe?"

"I'll come with Sungmin hyung and Minseokie."

Hyukjae dares to reach out, under the cover of the table, and holds Donghae's hand. Donghae's lips curve up into a lovely smile.

"I'll see you there."

 

Hyukjae realises he might be gaping and snaps his mouth shut. The whole room, size of the Slytherin common room, is filled wall to wall, up to the ceiling with shelves. Shelves with glass globes, the size of Hyukjae's fist, throbbing with swirling silver light.

"They're all yours? Your - visions?" he asks incredulously, looking back at Donghae standing at the centre of the room. Donghae nods.

"Most of them don't mean much, just fragments. But sometimes they find something useful."

Hyukjae looks over at the glowing spheres. There are so many and Donghae has barely been at the school for a semester. Jungsu hyung had told him that Seers find it difficult to be around too many people, that their visions begin to focus on individuals instead of the broader future. That was why Donghae had been home schooled. That's why now Donghae has all these night sessions with Professor Yoo, to make it easier for Donghae to See without interference from the energy of all the students. That's why Donghae never seems to get enough sleep.

"What do they want?"

"Anything that can help them win," Donghae answers quietly and Hyukjae turns back and walks over to him. "But- I'm not- I don't See clearly. I can't give them what they want."

Hyukjae wraps a hand around Donghae's wrist and Donghae's eyes fall shut. "Then don't. Stop doing it," he whispers fiercely, watching Donghae's shoulders rise and fall with every breath. You've sacrificed enough, Hyukjae thinks, how can they ask for more?

A small smile appears on Donghae's face.

"I have no family, Hyukjae. Nowhere to go and the enemy is after me. Do you really think I have a choice?" Donghae opens his eyes. He reaches up a hand, warm fingers smoothing over Hyukjae's forehead. "Don't frown so much or you'll end up like Professor Yoo."

Hyukjae huffs out a laugh and Donghae smiles. Donghae smiles and Hyukjae's heart immediately picks up speed. He steps closer and the smile fades from Donghae's face as he watches him avidly.

"I want to kiss you," he declares softly and he is close enough to see Donghae's breath hitch. He stands still as Donghae's fingers caress wonderingly over his face.

"I didn't think it was possible," Donghae whispers.

The kiss is light, warm and the best promise Hyukjae has ever received. He opens his eyes when Donghae leans back. There are tears shining in his beautiful eyes.

"But you are here."

 

"Hyung, what's with your face?" Sehun asks curiously during breakfast next morning. Kyuhyun and Changmin burst into laughter. Hyukjae sighs.

"He's a man in love, Sehunnie," Changmin tells him wisely. "It's the expression of a man who sees rainbows and butterflies everywhere."

Sehun frowns and opens his mouth to question this bizarre muggle statement but then Baekhyun pats him on the back.

"Let it go, Sehun. Hyung is too far gone."

Hyukjae conjures up a glare, at which Baekhyun sends a beatific smile in his direction.

"Taking bets for the Ravens, Badgers game," Baekhyun announces a moment later.

There is a chorus of Ravens, Ravens, Ravens from the Slytherin table, betting on the Ravens to demolish the Badgers.

"Badgers," Hyukjae says and Baekhyun looks at him with curious eyes.

"Hyung, you always bet on the Ravens," Baekhyun reminds him.

Hyukjae shrugs, sneaking a glance at the Ravenclaw table and at Junsu who is in deep conversation with Han Geng and Lee Jinki. He squashes down on the guilt at betting against his friend's team but he's annoyed at Junsu right now. Even if Hyukjae is certain that the Ravens will wipe the pitch with the Badgers, Hyukjae doesn't want to be on his side. "Badgers," he confirms.

Baekhyun shrugs. "Your loss, hyung."

Hyukjae becomes aware of Kyuhyun staring at him and looks at him questioningly.

"You had a fight with Junsu hyung?"

"We just disagreed on something, that's all," Hyukjae answers, unwilling to admit that it was a fight. They've never fought before and Hyukjae doesn't really want to start now.

"Was it about Donghae hyung?"

Hyukjae sighs. "Yes, Kyu."

Kyuhyun watches him for a long moment and Hyukjae resists the urge to twitch.

"I like Donghae hyung," Kyuhyun tells him, smiling a little.

Startled, Hyukjae blinks. Kyuhyun shrugs. "So you better not give him up."

Hyukjae smiles. "Thanks, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun reaches out and punches his shoulder in response before turning back to Baekhyun to make his own bet.

 

He steals a moment with Donghae before the game starts. Running up the stairs with him to the Star Dome, which is blissfully empty since everyone is downstairs buzzing for the upcoming game.

"It's not fair, you know," Hyukjae says, heading for the centre circle of the room. Stars shine above them regardless of the bright sunshine of the day outside. "The Lions have an advantage now, what with you being a Seer and all. You can probably see everything we're going to do."

Donghae stares at him for a moment, and then bursts into laughter. "You're crazy," he gasps and pushes at Hyukjae playfully. Hyukjae pretends to topple and falls into Donghae, who catches him with both hands. He ends up with his face mere inches from Donghae's.

"You forget we're from Gryffindor, "Donghae whispers, eyes flickering between Hyukjae's eyes and lips, "We don't cheat."

Hyukjae would laugh but right now he wants to kiss Donghae instead. So he leans in, a hand curling around the back of Donghae's head, and does.

"I want to do it," he whispers against Donghae's lips. He feels Donghae startle.

"What?"

Hyukjae traces his fingers over the side of Donghae's face. Donghae is looking at him with wide, dark eyes. He is so beautiful. "Be your Keeper."

Donghae tenses and draws away. "No."

Hyukjae refuses to let go. "Why?"

Donghae pulls his hand out of Hyukjae's grasp. "I said no, Hyukjae. I won't put you in danger like that."

"Is it because of your parents?" Hyukjae asks, remembering what Junsu had told him.

Donghae's eyes widen in surprise. "How do you know that?"

Hyukjae steps closer. "I want to help you."

Donghae takes a shaky breath. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me," he whispers.

Hyukjae reaches out and takes Donghae's face in both hands. "I want to protect you. Nothing will happen to you while I'm here," he promises.

Donghae tries to smile. "You can't promise me that, Hyukjae. You can't. "

Hyukjae kisses him lightly on the lips. "Then help me keep it. Let me be your Keeper."

"Please, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae leans his forehead against Donghae's. "I can't breathe when I think you're in danger. Please, Donghae. I know this is not much but don't throw away what I'm offering you."

He feels Donghae shaking and leans back to see tears shimmering in Donghae’s eyes. "Everyone I love is dead."

Hyukjae takes Donghae's hand and places it over his heart. "I'm here. I'm right here. Donghae, can you feel this? My heart is beating so hard because of you."

Donghae looks at him with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"Whenever you feel sad or lonely, remember this, somewhere my heart is beating for you. Wherever I am, I'll always be thinking of you."

Donghae presses closer, burying his face in Hyukjae's shoulder. Hyukjae wraps both arms around him and lets his own tears fall into Donghae's dark hair. “I’m never going to let you go.”

 

He sits with Donghae at the game. Which means that his whole team had followed him and the Gryffindors followed Donghae and now there is a volatile mess of people sitting around him. But at least Taemin is looking cosy with Jongin over there and Baekhyun is practically sitting in Chanyeol's lap. But Hyukjae is pretty sure that Kyuhyun/ Changmin being in the vicinity of Yunho/ Yoochun/ Kangin for a prolonged period of time is a recipe for disaster. He hopes that the presence of the calmer members of the two houses, even though Jungsu hyung had gone off to help Professor Yoo with something at the last minute, should keep things from getting too heated. Hyukjae decides to deal with it when it happens and looks around the stadium. Everyone is wearing either yellow or blue. The more serious supporters sporting yellow badger ears of the Honey Badgers or the blue feathered crowns of the Ravens. Even Donghae is wearing a pair of badger ears, which had been thrust into his hands by none other than the Hufflepuff House Captain, Kim Heechul, who had been passionately promoting his team at the gates. Hyukjae had glared and refused to accept one. He is the captain of the Serpents, there is absolutely no way he's going to wear the symbol of another team. His team members had followed him and refused to partake in Heechul's festivities, much to Heechul s annoyance but luckily for everyone a group of starry eyed Gryffindor first years had caught Heechul's attention and they had slipped away while Heechul ran off to convert them to his cause.

A cheer goes up as the teams enter the field. The Badgers are led by captain and Keeper, Kim Jongwoon, followed by the Chasers, Choi Siwon, Kim Jongdae and Kim Myungsoo, then the two Beaters, Kim Junmyeon and Kim Sunggyu. And lastly their Seeker, Zhang Yixing, who had held the title of the fastest flier at the school until Donghae arrived.

The Ravens are headed by their captain and Keeper, Han Geng, and the Chasers Kim Jonghyun, Lee Jinki and Junsu. Hyukjae's eyes refuse to move down the line to the Beaters, Do Kyungsoo and Lee Sungyeol, and their Seeker, Kim Ryeowook. Junsu is walking confidently behind Jinki, his Phoenix grasped lightly in his right hand.

Coming from a muggle background, neither of them had ever flown before they came to SME, and learning to fly had been the most amazing thing they had shared during their early years at the school. By the end of their first year, they had made a pact to get into their respective house teams. They had trained every day after class, in the weekends and the holidays until flying became as easy as breathing, until the broom became another part of their bodies. They both made it. Hyukjae swallows as Madam Yao blows the whistle and the teams rise to the air in streams of blue and gold. Hyukjae cheers when Lee Jinki scores a goal and Baekhyun shakes his head at him with a laugh. And when Kim Sunggyu sends a Bludger at Han Geng who almost falls off his broom trying to avoid it, Hyukjae boos with the rest of the Ravens supporters.

"He's your best friend?" Donghae asks as Hyukjae leans forward in his seat to watch Junsu carry the Quaffle towards the goals.

"Yeah," he answers, not looking away and whooping joyously when Junsu scores. He looks at Donghae as the Ravens celebrate. "Since we were babies."

Donghae nods and the game restarts. The Seekers spot the Snitch as the scores level up and Hyukjae watches as Yixing leads the way towards the ground where he'd apparently spotted the Snitch. Ryeowook zooms after him.

"Stop! Stop!" Hyukjae yells as the crowd noise level goes up another notch. "Ryeowook, you idiot! It's a feint!"

He is so focused on the Seekers that he doesn't notice at first the huddle of Ravens players slowly lowering to the ground, the players gathered around someone just as Madam Yao whistles a break in the game. Hyukjae sees Professor Yoo heading hurriedly towards the players. Someone must be injured. Hyukjae cranes his neck to see.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun looks at him, face grave. "It's Junsu hyung."

Hyukjae is on his feet and running before Kyuhyun finishes speaking.

 

Hyukjae and Junsu used to spend a lot of time at the infirmary in their early school years. Mostly owing to their self-guided flying sessions but sometimes because of fights with other students who'd have made negative comments about muggles. They had gotten pretty good at healing spells so as time went on they could patch up most non-life threatening injuries without much trouble. Hyukjae had been particularly proud of his handiwork last summer when he had patched up a long gash on Junsu's left arm, which he had mysteriously acquired after visiting relatives out of town.

Now, Hyukjae loiters outside the infirmary while Nurse Kim heals Junsu's broken arm. The game must have restarted, from the noise he can hear, flowing and ebbing like the waves of the sea. Hyukjae leans against the wall to stop himself from pacing. He knows Junsu will be fine. Even Hyukjae can fix a broken bone. But. His heart has barely slowed down from the fear that had engulfed it when he had realized Junsu was hurt. And now guilt is eating away at him for avoiding Junsu and for being angry with him. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Hyung."

He looks up to find Kyuhyun and Changmin heading towards him, flanking Donghae between them. Hyukjae straightens up.

"The game finished?" he asks, surprised.

Changmin shakes his head. "Nah. But we were bored so we came to visit you."

Donghae looks at Changmin with surprised eyes, then he turns to Hyukjae.

"Is your friend okay?"

Hyukjae smiles reassuringly at him. "He'll be fine. Just a broken arm. He's had worse."

"It was a Bludger, wasn't it?" Changmin wonders as they sit on the floor and wait.

"What else could it have been?" Kyuhyun asks, frowning.

"I didn't see it," Donghae says softly. "None of the Badgers' Beaters had a Bludger."

Hyukjae blinks.

"Are you saying he was hit by one of his own Beaters?" Changmin asks, voice ringing through the corridor.

"Boys-" They all rustle to their feet when Nurse Kim opens the infirmary door. "Why are you making so much noise?"

They all shuffle guiltily and Nurse Kim sighs.

"Hyukjae, you can go in now."

Hyukjae immediately takes a step forward, then looks back. Kyuhyun grins. "Go on, hyung. We'll wait with Donghae hyung."

Donghae smiles at him. "Go."

 

Junsu is sitting up in bed, stretching his left arm when Hyukjae enters the room. Junsu looks up and stills. Hyukjae slowly edges closer.

"Hey, Su," he greets softly.

Junsu watches him for a long moment. Just as Hyukjae is preparing himself to set off on a long apology, Junsu speaks.

"I'm sorry, Hyukjae," Junsu says quietly.

"Junsu-"

"You were right. We're all free to live our lives as we want. I'm sorry I got angry."

"It's okay," Hyukjae tells him, picking absently at the bed cover. "How's the arm?"

"Good as new," Junsu says, flexing it. "Did you see who it was?"

Hyukjae looks at him with startled eyes. "You didn't see either?"

Junsu frowns. "I didn't see either. But I very much want to know."

  

Hyukjae finds Jongin loitering outside the entrance to the Slytherin dorms that night. He’d walked Junsu back to his dorm after Nurse Kim had discharged him. And Donghae had been confiscated by the Gryffindors since there is apparently someone hitting Bludgers at people.

Jongin straightens up guiltily when Hyukjae approaches. As much as he has seen him with Taemin, Hyukjae has barely spoken two words to him. Thinking about it, Hyukjae doesn't remember seeing Jongin speak much.

"Hey, Jongin," he greets and Jongin nods, ducking his head.

"Taemin kick you out?" Hyukjae asks curiously. Jongin turns pink but shakes his head.

"Are you guys-" Hyukjae scratches at the back of his neck, "-are you guys alright?"

Jongin looks up at him for a moment before his eyes dart away. "His family found out about me," Jongin tells him in a quiet voice. "They want him to break up with me."

Hyukjae stares at him in surprise. "Why?" he asks finally and Jongin lets out a laugh.

"They are one of the oldest Wizarding families in the country, hyung. Apparently that gives them the right to tell Taemin who he should be with," Jongin says with barely suppressed anger. "Some pure-bloods are such morons," Jongin continues angrily, then realising what he had said, he looks at Hyukjae in a panic. "But that doesn't mean they deserve to die," he says hurriedly. "I'd die before I let anything happen to Taemin," he says softly.

Hyukjae suppresses the urge to ruffle Jongin's hair or give him a hug. "Come in with me," he says, "Taemin must be in there."

Jongin's lips curve up into a grateful smile. "Thank you, hyung."

"All four Beaters are saying they didn't hit a Bludger at Junsu hyung," Baekhyun tells them in an exaggerated whisper as they are they sitting around in the common room later. Baekhyun is in the process of thrashing both Sehun and Tao simultaneously in Wizards Chess. Chanyeol is sitting on the floor by Baekhyun's chair, watching with wide eyes as Baekhyun's knight runs his miniature sword through Tao's bishop.

Taemin, sprawled in front of the fireplace with his head in Jongin's lap, snickers. "Someone is clearly lying then."

"But no one saw anything," Sehun insists, looking up from the massacre happening on his board.

"So you're saying a Bludger just hit Junsu hyung on its own?" Tao asks slowly.

"Or someone else made that Bludger hit him," Jungsu hyung says softly and they all turn to stare at him.

"Someone attacked Junsu?" Hyukjae asks. "Why? Who would do that?"

Jungsu hyung shakes his head. "It's just a thought, Hyukjae. Meanwhile-" hyung looks at them all closely, "Be aware of spontaneous Bludgers."

 

Jungsu hyung suggests they go into town for a break next morning. Everyone takes to the idea with much enthusiasm, happy to get away from the school for a while.

It is the second largest Wizarding town in the country with wards set on all incoming roads to deter curious muggles. The first time Hyukjae had gone there with Junsu, they had spent hours going from shop to shop, marvelling at all the fantastic shops.

Since winter has descended, everyone rugs up against the cold. Hyukjae sends a message to Donghae asking him to come. He knows it means getting stuck with the Gryffindors but he thinks it would be worth it to spend the day with Donghae somewhere other than the school.

"I'll wait, you guys go," he tells his housemates when the Gryffindors run late. Kyuhyun scoffs.

"And leave you with a bunch of Gryffindors? No way."

Hyukjae smiles at him and Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. Baekhyun wraps a friendly arm around Hyukjae's shoulders.

"Hyung, will you buy us Butterbeer?" he asks sweetly. Hyukjae laughs.

"Come on, Hyun. You know I'm just a poor student. You should ask Jungsu hyung," he says, pointing at Jungsu hyung, who is getting his scarf fixed by Sungjong, "-he has a lot of money."

Jungsu hyung holds up a calming hand. "Now, now, everyone. Let's not get carried away."

"What does your family do, hyung?" Sehun asks as Tao clings to his hand. Jungsu hyung opens his mouth but Baekhyun pipes in first.

"The Park family are the founders of the Magical Military Menagerie, better known as the M3. They make the weapons our Council uses to fight the EFA. Thank you, hyung-" Baekhyun flourishes a graceful bow, "-for protecting us so well."

Something flashes over hyung's face that looks so much like anger, and Hyukjae remembers that Jungsu hyung doesn’t like to talk about his family much. But then hyung ducks his head with an embarrassed smile and Hyukjae is sure that he had imagined it.

"You're welcome, Baekhyun."

"Ah-" Tao points with his free hand, "-they're coming."

 

In the summer, the walk to the town through the forest is pleasant and cool. But in winter, like now, it is cold, dark and miserable. So they decide to take a Thestral drawn carriage. Usually they'd need a teacher's permission to take a carriage but having the school captain, a house captain and three prefects in their group means they can get around such troublesome rules.

They arrive at the carriage and Donghae immediately heads to the front, petting, to Hyukjae what looks like empty space but he is sure it must be the Thestral drawing the carriage.

"What do they look like?" He asks softly, standing by Donghae's shoulder.

"Like bones wrapped in leather," Tao answers. "I don't know how you can touch them, hyung," he says with a shudder and steps into the carriage.

Sungjong joins them by the Thestral. "They're not so terrible, hyung," he tells him, running a hand over the animal. "I actually think they're beautiful."

Jungsu hyung chuckles from behind them. "I wouldn't go that far, Sungjongie."

"Let's go!" Baekhyun yells, poking his head out from the carriage. Donghae turns to Hyukjae with a smile. "I think they're beautiful too." Hyukjae smiles back and twines their hands together.

"Wait!" someone yells just as they're about to step into the carriage. They turn around to see a short figure running at full speed towards them. The 'someone' soon resolves into a red faced Kim Jongdae. "Wait!" Jongdae gasps as he bends over to catch his breath.

"There's- there's a meeting," Jongdae tells them, moderately recovered now. "They need Jungsu hyung and Yunho hyung."

Jungsu hyung pokes his head out of the carriage. "I didn't hear about a meeting."

Jongdae straightens up. "They only just decided, hyung."

Jungsu hyung sighs and steps down from the carriage, Yunho on his heels.

"And prefects too," Jongdae whispers in a small voice when Yunho fixes him with a stare.

Jungsu hyung looks at Hyukjae and Donghae, then shares a glance with Yunho, as Sungmin also climbs out of the carriage and Kyuhyun's and Changmin's heads appear at the door.

"Do we have to come?" Kyuhyun whines.

"Of course you do," hyung says and the Slytherin prefects reluctantly step down.

"Donghae," Yunho starts, "you need to come back with us."

Hyukjae fingers tighten around Donghae's. "You don't need Donghae for the meeting, do you?"

Yunho's face darkens. "I'm not letting him go anywhere without protection."

"He won't be going without protection," Hyukjae says in his calmest voice.

"He might as well be," Yunho snaps.

"Enough," Jungsu hyung says firmly, stepping between them. "Hyukjae, you know it's not safe for Donghae."

Hyukjae opens his mouth to protest. He's topped Defence Against the Dark Arts three years running, he can protect Donghae better than anyone here. This is all just complete bullshit and he really wants to hex Yunho with something painful and inconvenient right now. But then Donghae tugs on his hand.

"It's okay, Hyukjae. I'll stay, you go," he says with a small smile.

The others have now all climbed out of the carriage.

"We can't go?" Tao asks sadly.

"We're going to stay, you guys go," Hyukjae tells them, deciding that being with Donghae anywhere is good enough for him. Baekhyun laughs, hands linked with Chanyeol. "It won't be fun anymore, hyung," he says over his shoulder as they head back towards the school. "Ah damn, I really wanted to see the Christmas tree," they hear Baekhyun say wistfully.

"It's still going to be there next week, you know," Chanyeol tells him with a laugh.

"Christmas tree?" Donghae asks in a small voice.

"Yeah. Every year there's a huge tree at the centre of the town. Makes its own snow, sings its own carols, kind of annoying," Hyukjae tells him. Donghae's grip on Hyukjae's hand tightens. When Hyukjae looks at him, the expression on Donghae's face is one of dawning horror.

"Donghae, what's wrong?" The urgency in his voice draws everyone's attention towards them.

"I think-" Donghae whispers, the grip around Hyukjae's wrist becomes painful but Donghae looks so scared that Hyukjae doesn't give a damn. "Hyung-" Donghae turns to Jungsu. "Hyung, do you remember that fragment of vision I had last week?"

"You had many visions last week, Donghae," Jungsu hyung says kindly. "Which one do you mean?"

Donghae blinks rapidly, breathing quickening. "The one with ... snow...and the broken Christmas tree-" he looks up at Hyukjae with eyes wide with horror, "-broken Christmas tree covered in blood."

"The town is going to be attacked," Yunho whispers, looking stunned. Jungsu hyung holds up a hand for calm as everyone starts to talk at once.

"Stop panicking. Firstly, we don't know if the vision Donghae saw was this town. Secondly, we don't know when an attack, if it happens, will happen. So we have to be calm and think about this."

"We need to tell the teachers and warn the town. Best to be safe than sorry," Sungmin says calmly.

"Hyung." Sehun looks at Hyukjae with anxious eyes. "Taemin already went into town with Jongin in the morning."

Hyukjae's heart drops. "I'm going to get them."

"Don't be an idiot!" Yunho snaps. "If an attack happens, the last thing we want is more fool students running into danger."

Hyukjae grits his teeth.

"He's right, Hyukjae. Yunho, Donghae and I are going to the teachers and they can decide what to do. I need you to get all the Slytherins gathered in the dorm and do a head count. We need to know who is here and who is not. This goes for all the houses."

"We'll spread the word, hyung," Baekhyun says and runs up to the castle with Chanyeol, Jongdae also following on their heels.

"Do as I say, Hyukjae," Jungsu hyung tells him firmly, before looking expectantly at Donghae.

Donghae looks at Hyukjae with worried eyes. Hyukjae leans in on impulse and kisses him on the lips.

"Go," he murmurs against Donghae's lips. Donghae runs his fingers fleetingly down Hyukjae's face.

"Before nightfall," Donghae whispers and steps back. Hyukjae watches him walk away, Junsu hyung and Yunho flanking him on either side, while Kangin and Sungmin hurry up behind them.

"What are we doing, hyung?" Kyuhyun asks once they are out of earshot. Hyukjae takes a deep breath.

"Sungjong, I trust our house with you." Sungjong straightens his shoulders and nods. "You two-" he looks at Sehun and Tao, "-help him."

Sehun looks as though he would argue but subsides when Kyuhyun jabs him in the ribs.

Hyukjae looks at Kyuhyun and Changmin.

"Coming?"

They grin identical smiles. "Can't keep us away."

 

The town looks like it usually does around Christmas time. Snow covered buildings, Christmas decorations everywhere and people happily going about their business. They jump out of the carriages and stare out at the peaceful setting for a moment. The massive Christmas tree stands at the centre of the town, towering over the buildings. Hyukjae can hear its carols even all the way down the street.

"They don't know?" Changmin wonders as a mother walks past them with two kids hanging off her.

"I guess not," Kyuhyun agrees.

Hyukjae sees a group of students by the front of Robes for all Occasions, and snaps back to attention.

"Let's split up," he tells his friends. "Find as many students as you can and get them back to the school."

"And if they don't believe us?" Kyuhyun asks.

"Make them believe you," Hyukjae tells him.

Kyuhyun grins. "Sure, hyung."

"We can't be here at nightfall," he warns them.

Both boys nod, faces uncharacteristically serious, and heads off.

Hyukjae heads for the closest group of students, which turns out to be Kim Kibum of Gryffindor, Lee Jinki and Kim Jonghyun of Ravenclaw. They look startled to see him approaching them.

"Guys, you need to get back to the school," he says without preamble. Jonghyun recovers from the surprise first.

"What's going on, hyung?"

"The town is going to be attacked."

Kibum laughs. "Is this a joke? Are you-"

"I'm not joking. This is not a trick. It's not safe to be here right now," Hyukjae insists.

"But how? How do you know?" Jinki asks, looking at his two companions as if he thinks Hyukjae might be slightly unbalanced.

"Donghae had a vision." Hyukjae fixes Kibum with his stare and Kibum pales. "The town is going to be attacked. You need to go."

Kibum swallows. "Yunho hyung-"

"-is at the school," Hyukjae tells him. "Warning the teachers and the Council."

Jonghyun looks at Kibum's pale, anxious face. "We'll do as you say, hyung."

Hyukjae takes a relieved breath. "Gather as many students as you can, get them back to the school."

The boys nod, faces white but determined.

Hyukjae steps back on to the road and hears a familiar voice call out to him.

"Hyukjae hyung!"

It's Taemin, with Jongin by his side. The fear that had taken hold of Hyukjae's heart when he had realized Taemin was in town, eases at the sight of the dark haired boy walking towards him with a smile. He runs and reaches Taemin to pull him into a hug. He feels Taemin's hesitant arms wrap around him. "Hyung, what's wrong?"

Hyukjae leans back a little to see Jongin frowning at him. He suppresses a laugh and steps back.

"Don't scare me like that," he tells him. Taemin is looking at him with curious eyes.

"Hyung, you're freaking me out."

"We need to get back to the school. The town is going to be attacked."

Taemin's eyes widen.

"Did -did Donghae hyung See this?" Jongin asks.

Hyukjae nods.

"When?" Jongin asks, pressing closer to Taemin’s side.

"At night, as far I know."

Taemin reaches out for Jongin's hand. And beyond them Hyukjae sees Kyuhyun and Changmin heading towards them with a small mass of students of beyond them.

"I think we did well, hyung," Kyuhyun says with a grin. Hyukjae smiles.

"Great work, guys."

"We found them all at Weasleys Wizard Wheezers, hyung," Changmin says and Kyuhyun hits him on the arm.

"Shut up, man."

Hyukjae looks around them and realises that none of the townspeople seem even remotely stressed.

"Hyung, why aren't they evacuating? Where are the Aurors?" Kyuhyun asks, making the same observation as Hyukjae.

"Looks like the news hasn't gotten here yet," Changmin adds, a slight frown on his face.

"Guys," Hyukjae turns to his house prefects. "Get all these students back to the school, alright? I'm gonna go the Mayor's manor and warn them."

Kyuhyun chuckles and turns right around to face the gaggle of students murmuring worriedly behind him. Hyukjae can see that they are mostly third and fourth years. But he notices Kim Jongwoon at the back with Kim Ryeowook, and beside them, Kim Junmyeon is holding on to Do Kyungsoo's hand in what must be a painful grip if the expression on Kyungsoo's face is of any indication. Then Kyuhyun clears his throat.

"The carriages are waiting behind the bar," Kyuhyun announces, "get your asses on them and get back to school. If I see any of you wandering around later, I will hex you so hard you won't recognize your own faces," Kyuhyun warns gleefully.

Hyukjae suppresses a laugh and the sound of grumbling gets louder but most students start making their way towards the bar. Years of experience has taught everyone to never take Kyuhyun's threats lightly. Hyukjae nods to Kibum as he passes by, Jinki and Jonghyun on either side of him protectively. Then only Hyukjae and his housemates are left.

"Guys-" he starts to say because he's the eldest and this might be the most dangerous thing he's ever done. He doesn't want his friends in the middle of it.

"Hyung." Kyuhyun fixes him with a hard stare. "Don't waste your breath, we're coming with you."

By the tone of his voice Hyukjae knows there is no point arguing with him, but-

"Kyu, if anything happens-"

"What if something happens to you?" Kyuhyun snaps, turning on his heel and walking off towards the Mayor's manor. Hyukjae stares after him. Changmin chuckles and heads after his friend. Hyukjae sighs and turns to look at Taemin and Jongin.

"Don't even start, hyung," Taemin tells him and heads after the others. Jongin shrugs at Hyukjae and follows. Hyukjae takes a breath, warmth spreading over his heart and runs after them until he's side by side with Kyuhyun. "We're in this together, hyung," Kyuhyun says softly, not looking at him but he is smiling.

"Thank you, Kyuhyun."

 

Hyukjae sneaks into the Mayor's office while the others make a diversion in the corridor by conjuring up a siege of herons. Hyukjae hears the panicked shouting of the staff mixing with the screaming of the birds before he is confronted with the surprised face of the mayor.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you? What's all that noise?" The Mayor demands, straightening up from behind his desk. He has a halo of white hair around his head and a round, chubby face.

"Sir- did the- did the school contact you?"

The Mayor, Honourable Lee Kangho, blinks. "They did not. But I think I will contact them about their students wandering into my office uninvited."

Hyukjae swallows. Because this might get him expelled from school. "Sir-we-there's going to be an attack on the town tonight. They should have contacted you by now but you have to contact the Wizard's Council and get the town to evacuate. I don't-"

"What nonsense are you sprouting, boy? An attack? On my town? Don't be ridiculous," the Mayor scoffs.

Hyukjae resists running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Sir, you have to listen to me, please. People-" the words die in his mouth as beyond the mayor's window, he sees a sudden golden light appear against the evening sky. Then he hears the sound, a loud boom, like thunder. He’s too late. The attack has begun.

Mayor Lee spins around, staring out at the explosion. Then he moves rapidly towards the fireplace, a fistful of Floo powder in his hand.

"Sir, wait!"

"I will alert the authorities - yes - the Aurors-" Mayor Lee mutters as the green flames light up in the fireplace and Hyukjae hears a faint 'Wizards Hall' before the Mayor is gone.

Hyukjae blinks at the empty fireplace for one disbelieving moment. "Oh you fucking coward," he swears just as the door opens and his friends barge in.

"Hyung, where is the Mayor?" Changmin asks, looking around the room as if expecting the Mayor to jump out and surprise him. Hyukjae points at the empty fireplace. "He's gone."

"Gone?" Taemin yells. "He left? What about-" Taemin gestures angrily at the smoke rising in the distance.

"We have to go," Hyukjae shepherds everyone out. "We have to get back to the school."

"The EFA is probably out there," Kyuhyun tells him in a matter of fact voice as they run down the corridor. The herons are gone. The shattered windows are evidence of how they must have escaped the hall.

"We just have to be careful." Hyukjae's fingers are wrapped so tightly around his wand, that his fingerprints must be embedded in the Oak.

"Hyung," Taemin looks at him as they are carefully peering around the back of the building. "Are there going to be carriages?"

Hyukjae freezes. He can hear screams now, intermittent with the sound of things breaking.

"Only one way to find out." He claps Taemin on the shoulder and they plaster themselves to the walls and head out.

There are people running in all directions, shouting for lost family members, for someone to do something, for the Mayor.

Good luck with that, Hyukjae thinks as they reach the back of the pub and- nothing there. The carriages are gone.

"Fuck!" Changmin swears. They look around at each other in a momentary loss for words.

"Plan B," Kyuhyun announces. "Wood's Sticks."

Hyukjae grins as understanding dawns. "I'm sure they won't mind if we borrow some of their brooms for an emergency."

Kyuhyun smiles proudly.

"Let's go."

 

They manage to stick to the shadows for most of the way to Wood's Sticks. Hyukjae can hear the sounds of explosions coming closer towards them, along with the shouts and screams of the towns’ people. Hyukjae really hopes that the Mayor at least alerts the Aurors. They take shelter in the alleyway between Mr Park’s Potions and Pets R Us. Wood's Sticks is right across the road.

"OK," Hyukjae tries for his Quidditch captain voice. "We're going to go across. Head straight for the door, grab a broom and head for the back. Kyuhyun, Changmin, go first. Taemin, Jongin, go next and I'll follow."

The others say nothing, instead they nod, faces set and Hyukjae has never felt so proud in his life. Hyukjae watches Kyuhyun and Changmin dash across the snow covered road with a thudding heart. Once the two prefects reach the doorway of the shop, Changmin heads inside while Kyuhyun keeps guard as Taemin and Jongin cross over. They're almost there, Jongin glued to Taemin's side, when a flash of red streaks past them and Jongin stumbles. Hyukjae is out of the shadows in a heartbeat. The black clad figure in a white mask reels back in surprise.

" _STUPEFY!_ " Hyukjae yells and the attacker flies back in the air before crumbling into a heap on the ground. Hyukjae sees it then, the massive Christmas tree that had stood at the centre of the town square is no longer standing. Instead, it is broken into pieces, destroyed in the attack. And below it, Hyukjae sees dark forms, bodies lying in the snow and he fervently that they are just unconscious.

_Broken Christmas tree covered in blood._

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun yells. "Come on!"

He sees that Kyuhyun and Taemin have a very dazed looking Jongin supported between them. He runs.

"That was awesome, hyung," Kyuhyun says with a grin.

Changmin has five brooms ready to go when they head inside and Hyukjae notices a note on the cashier's table that reads 'IOU 5 Phoenix4000s, SME'.

"Jongin can't fly on his own," Taemin says worriedly.

"I can turn him into a beetle and you can carry him in your pocket," Kyuhyun offers. Taemin glares.

"I'll take him," Hyukjae says impatiently. "Let's go."

As they are flying over the town, Hyukjae sees black clad, unmasked figures moving out in set formations into the town. The Aurors have finally arrived. He balances Jongin carefully in his arms as the others fly around him. Taemin is flying beside him, sending worried glances towards Jongin when he thinks Hyukjae is not looking. Changmin is flying in front of him and Kyuhyun behind him.

He looks towards the direction of the school, with its halls lit up brightly and relief spreads over his heart. They’ll be safe soon.

Then he sees it. A burst of red light rising in the distance before them. Like a streak of blood reaching into the black sky. Hyukjae feels goosebumps of dread rise over his skin and hears Taemin's gasp of shock as Changmin pulls up ahead of them.

Something terrible is happening at their school.

If they are wise, they would probably head back to the town where the Aurors are. They would not keep going towards the school where for all they know all of EFA is currently inhabiting. But Hyukjae decides at this moment that he is not wise, that whatever is happening at the school, he wants to be there. With Baekhyun, Sungjong, Sehun and Tao. With Jungsu hyung.

With Junsu.

With Donghae.

Hyukjae doesn't wish himself anywhere else but at the school with everyone he loves.

They touch down on the Quidditch pitch and deposits Jongin in the change rooms. Taemin looks momentarily torn, chewing worriedly on his bottom lip as he stares down at Jongin curled up on the bench.

"He's probably better off here, Taemin," Hyukjae tells him, as Taemin settles his own Quidditch robe protectively over Jongin. Taemin nods and looks up at him with a set face.

"Let's go, hyung."

"Let's get our school back from those spineless vermin," Changmin swears, making Kyuhyun chuckle.

"Gutless worms," Kyuhyun says enthusiastically. So they degenerate into inventing new names for the EFA until they reach the castle. Kyuhyun chokes off a 'hairless ants' before they step into the empty corridor. When they reach the T-way junction that leads into all four common rooms, they hesitate in the shadows. There is no one at all. Everything is silent as if it is another typical night at the school. They crouch lower in the shadows when they hear footsteps coming down from the staircase that leads up to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Jungsu hyung," Taemin calls, stepping out into the open and Jungsu hyung freezes, wand in hand in a blink. But his eyes widen in surprise when he sees them before rushing over to Taemin and wrapping him up in both hands.

"Thank Merlin you're safe," hyung whispers, relieved eyes looking over them all. "The others came back and you didn't, how could you be so irresponsible?" Hyung's voice is stern, but Hyukjae sees tears shining in his eyes. Hyukjae wraps his own arms around hyung and leans his head on his shoulder, then Kyuhyun and Changmin join the hug. For a moment they simply breathe together, utterly thankful that they are all safe.

"What's going on, hyung? We saw a red light," Kyuhyun asks when they finally let go and step back. Jungsu hyung's face transforms and when he looks at them with sad, concerned eyes, Hyukjae's heart freezes in his chest.

"They attacked Professor Yoo. I'm sorry, Hyukjae, they've taken Donghae."

Hyukjae blinks and the words don't register in his brain for a moment. Then-

"But- that's- that's not possible, hyung. He was with- he was with you-" he looks pleadingly at hyung.

"He was with Professor Yoo in the visions room. By the time we realized something was wrong and got there, he was gone," Jungsu hyung tells him softly.

Hyukjae feels Kyuhyun's hand on his shoulder. "Who was it, hyung? Who was the spy?"

Jungsu hyung takes a deep breath, as if enduring a great blow. "Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun was the spy."

 

Hyukjae finds himself pacing the corridor outside the infirmary again. Kyuhyun is leaning against the wall, a frown between his brows and a distant look in his eyes. Changmin is sitting on the floor, knees drawn up to his chest, eyes fixed on the opposite wall. Taemin had gone back to Jongin and Jungsu hyung had gone to the Slytherin dorms. Apparently Headmaster Soo had ordered a head count of all houses. It seems too late for Hyukjae since the EFA had already come and gone.

Hyung had told them that they had found Baekhyun unconscious by the western border of the school. That Professor Yoo definitely remembers that it was Baekhyun who had attacked her. Hyukjae's mind reels at the thought that Baekhyun, with his mischievous smile and warm eyes, who had cried when he told him about Donghae, is the spy. That he had taken Donghae.

"This doesn't make any sense, hyung," Kyuhyun says slowly. When Hyukjae looks at him, the frown on his face has deepened. "That first time when the two of you got attacked, Baekhyun was the one who found you and called the teachers."

"And now," Changmin continues, rising to his feet. "Why would he knock himself out?"

Kyuhyun straightens up off the wall. He is not frowning anymore. "Either there are more than one spy, or Baekhyun is being set up."

They pause when they hear footsteps. Chanyeol is sprinting towards them. As he gets closer, Hyukjae sees that his hair is more of a mess than usual and his eyes are reddened.

"It's not him," Chanyeol gasps, not even taking the time to catch his breath. "You have to believe me! Baekhyun would never betray us. Hyung-" Chanyeol looks at him with pleading eyes, "-please. It's not him. "

"You weren't with him?" Kyuhyun asks curiously. Chanyeol shakes his head.

"No. Jungsu hyung told us to go to our own dorms and stay there. So I-" Chanyeol's breath hitches, "-I left him. But hyung, he would never hurt anyone. He wouldn't!"

"Then why did he attack Professor Yoo?" Changmin asks.

"I don't know!" Chanyeol cries, throwing up his hands in frustration. "Maybe someone made him do it!"

Hyukjae shares a glance with Kyuhyun and Changmin.

"We don't think Baekhyun's a spy either, Chanyeol," Hyukjae tells him and Chanyeol's eyes widen in surprise before he jumps at Hyukjae and holds on to him in a tight, relieved hug. "Thank you, hyung." Hyukjae puts his arms around him.

"It's okay, Chanyeol."

"Hey Gryffindor, you let our hyung go or we do something drastic," Kyuhyun warns without any rancour. Chanyeol gives him a sheepish smile and steps back.

"Why are you all loitering in the corridor?" They turn around to see Yunho and Sungmin approaching them. Kyuhyun and Changmin immediately step up beside him, while Chanyeol lingers nervously behind him.

"We heard what you did in the town," Sungmin says with sincere eyes. "Thank you." Yunho on the other hand looks as though he wants to swallow a rock rather than thank a Slytherin, especially if that Slytherin is Hyukjae.

"You know Baekhyun is not really the spy, right?" Hyukjae says and Yunho's face tightens even further.

"The teachers are in there with him now trying to get him to wake up, to find out exactly what happened," Sungmin tells them. "We just found out that a prophesy is missing from the visions room. We're searching the school for it right now."

"What was it?" Changmin asks, leaning forward curiously. Sungmin shakes his head. "Not sure. Professor Yoo had barely started analysing it."

"You think it's related to the attack? To Donghae hyung?" Kyuhyun asks.

"Maybe. The only thing Professor Yoo remembers about it is that it had to do with a tunnel. An old, dark tunnel," Sungmin explains.

"Is this really going to help find Donghae?" Hyukjae asks impatiently.

"Watch your tone, Slytherin," Yunho snaps.

Hyukjae takes a step forward, eyes locked on Yunho. "You were with him! You had one thing to do but you fucking failed!"

" _Expelliarmus_."

It's only when his wand is torn out of his hand and he hears it clatter on the ground that Hyukjae realises he was holding on to it. That Yunho had been gripping his'.

"What are you doing?" Jungsu hyung snaps. He looks angry enough to stun them all unconscious.

"Hyung-"

"Get back to the dorm right now," hyung orders, looking at Hyukjae.

"Hyung-"

"One more word, Hyukjae and you will have detention for the rest of the year," hyung warns, tone deadly serious. Hyukjae tries for his best pitiful look and Jungsu hyung sighs, looking towards Kyuhyun and Changmin.

"Take him back, guys," he says, then looks at Hyukjae with kinder eyes. "If there is any news, if Baekhyun wakes up, I'll send word to you." Hyukjae hears Chanyeol make a strangled noise behind him. "So don't make things worse and for once just do as you're told."

"Yes, hyung," Changmin answers for him and he wraps an arm firmly around Hyukjae's shoulders and steers him away, while Kyuhyun picks up Hyukjae's wand off the floor. Chanyeol follows after them like a lost puppy.

They hear hyung's voice rise from behind them. "Don't ever threaten my house, Jung Yunho."

Hyukjae collapses against the nearest wall after they turn the corner, exhaustion sinking into his bones. The others sit down on the ground around him.

"He's going to wake up," Chanyeol says, almost to himself. "I know he is."

Kyuhyun pats him gently on the knee and Chanyeol smiles at him gratefully.

"They could have taken Donghae anywhere by now," Hyukjae whispers, mind refusing to comprehend that the terrorists had taken Donghae. That the thing he had been dreading had actually happened.

"I don't think so, hyung," Chanyeol says, looking at him with wide eyes. "I heard Yunho hyung talking. Apparently there are wards set on the five mile perimeter of the school in case of emergency. Hyung said the teachers activated the wards when we realized Donghae hyung was gone. He said no one can apparate through the wards."

"That means they're in the forest!" Hyukjae exclaims, hope snaking into his heart.

"Unless they took a Thestral," Kyuhyun says calmly. But Chanyeol shakes his head.

"They checked. Thestrals are all there."

"There are Aurors all over the place now, I doubt they'd risk flying," Changmin says, a thoughtful look on his face. "They're going to be on foot, hyung."

"Even then, the forest is big, too big to search," Kyuhyun argues.

"They'd need a place to hide out," Hyukjae whispers, mind turning. "Kyuhyun, what did Sungmin hyung say about the missing prophesy?"

"A tunnel, hyung. The prophesy had to do with an old, dark tunnel."

Hyukjae looks at them all, adrenalin buzzing through him again. "They're in the old mine! The spy must have realized about the prophesy and forced Baekhyun to steal it!"

Kyuhyun grins victoriously. "We got the boneless slime!"

They've just risen to their feet when they see two people running towards them, who turn out to be the Ravenclaw house Captain, Han Geng, and Ravenclaw Prefect Shin Donghee.

"What's going on?" Hyukjae asks. Han Geng sprints past them with a shake of his head but Donghee stops.

"Junsu!" Donghee gasps for breath. "Kim Junsu is missing!"

Hyukjae feels the ground fall out from under him for the third time of the day.

"I thought Junsu hyung was in the infirmary?" Kyuhyun asks, giving Hyukjae a concerned look. Donghee shakes his head.

"Not there. Not in the dorms. Nowhere on the school grounds."

"Are you saying they kidnapped Junsu too?" Hyukjae asks, feeling as though his voice is coming from somewhere far away. Donghee shrugs.

"We don't know," he says and with an apologetic shrug, he heads towards the infirmary after Han Geng.

"Why would they want to take Junsu hyung?" Chanyeol asks quietly.

"I don't know!" Hyukjae almost yells, not liking the way Kyuhyun is looking at him. "Maybe he got in the way. Maybe he tried to stop them."

"Hyung-"

"Stop it!" Hyukjae cries. "Junsu- he doesn't even- he never even cared about Donghae! Why would he -why would you think this?" Even as the words are coming out of his mouth, his mind screams 'liar' at him. One way or another, Junsu had always been interested in Donghae.

"Hyukjae hyung, let's be reasonable about this, okay?" Kyuhyun says and Hyukjae stares at him, feeling as though his whole world is being turned upside down. "Did Junsu hyung know about your date at the Quidditch pitch that day?"

Hyukjae immediately wants to deny it. Junsu would never hurt him. Never. "Yes. But he didn't want me to go."

Instead of looking disappointed in his answer, Kyuhyun seems satisfied, as if Hyukjae's answer fitted with everything.

"Kyu, you can't seriously be thinking this! He would never hurt me, he would never hurt anyone!"

Kyuhyun looks at him with sad eyes. "He didn't hurt you, hyung. Not really. I think Junsu hyung was trying to protect you because he knew you'd get hurt otherwise."

Hyukjae laughs, running a hand through his hair. "Are you telling me that Kim Junsu, my best friend, whom I've known since I was a baby, is an EFA terrorist? Don't you think I would have noticed?" he cries.

"You should have noticed. But maybe you chose not to see, hyung," Changmin tells him gently.

Hyukjae stares at them, breaths coming rapidly and realises that he can't convince them. That the idea that Junsu is a traitor is now truth in their minds.

"Hyung," Chanyeol says in a small voice. When they look at him, he swallows nervously before continuing. "You know when you asked Baekhyun to find out about Donghae hyung for you-"

"How do you know about that?" Hyukjae asks, feeling as though it was years ago when he had asked Baekhyun to do that. When he hadn't known anything about Donghae, when Donghae hadn't meant as much to him as he does now.

Chanyeol looks surprised at the question. "Hyung, I was the one who found out for you. Donghae hyung told me- he told me what happened."

"He told you?" Hyukjae asks, surprised. Chanyeol hunches his shoulders.

"He said he wanted you to know but didn't have the courage to tell you himself," Chanyeol whispers.

Hyukjae staggers back and Kyuhyun reaches for him worriedly. "Hyung!"

He shakes his head, Kyuhyun's hand on his shoulder anchoring him in reality. "I'm okay. Just - Chanyeol, just say what you have to say."

Chanyeol nods, eyes wide. "Hyung, the other person that asked about Donghae hyung, it was Junsu hyung."

 

"I want to talk to him," Hyukjae says. Kyuhyun, who Hyukjae knows must think this is a very bad idea, swallows his protests and nods.

"But hyung, if there are a lot of them-" Changmin says.

"I just want- I want to hear him say it." Because he still cannot get himself to believe it.

"If we get into trouble we can send up a signal, which means-" Kyuhyun looks at Chanyeol meaningfully and Chanyeol shifts nervously, "-you have to be in a place where you can see it."

"The Star Dome," Hyukjae says softly. Kyuhyun nods.

"Go to the Star Dome and wait for our signal. When you see it, tell the teachers."

"I can tell Yunho hyung-"

"No! Not Yunho. Not Sungmin. Not Jungsu hyung. Tell the teachers," Kyuhyun says firmly. He meets Hyukjae's frown with a shrug. "Last time we trusted them, Donghae hyung got stolen."

Hyukjae doesn't have the time to mull on the implications of that because Taemin joins them.

"Where's Jongin?" Changmin asks.

"Sleeping," Taemin answers, then looks at Hyukjae, "Whatever you’re doing, I'm coming with you."

Hyukjae doesn't bother to argue.

"Let's go."

 

They fly. The night air is biting cold but luckily for them, Changmin, best at Charms, had put warming charms on their clothes. The forest looks dark and foreboding under them, like it would be unyielding of its secrets. Kyuhyun, best navigator amongst them, is leading the way, his robes flying behind him and making him look like a large winged bird.

Hyukjae doesn't know how he had gotten here, how he ended up flying to rescue his boyfriend from his best friend. He'd planned to live an uncomplicated life, involving professional Quidditch, lots of hot guys and money. He'd never wanted to be part of the war, never wanted to get caught up in it. And now he's in it, two people he loves best in the world have pulled him, inevitably, into the midst of war.

He doesn't know if he can believe it yet. About Junsu. And unlike Kyuhyun and Changmin, for him, the pieces don't fit together at all. Someone had sent that bludger at Junsu that day, the one that had broken his arm. He doesn't know why. Doesn't want to think about who. He just wants to find Donghae and take him home. Find Donghae and never let him go again. He looks up at the sky, at the stars that seem so close.

_Donghae. I'm coming._

"Tell him I'm on my way," he tells the stars.

"Hyung," Kyuhyun calls out to him, pointing downwards. Hyukjae glances down to see a large clearing in the forest inhabited by a large building. They touch down at the edge of the clearing, taking shelter between the trees. Closer, Hyukjae sees that the building is an old warehouse, with rotting wooden walls and abandoned machines dotted around it.

"I don't see anyone," Taemin says, peering at the clearing.

"There's a light in there," Kyuhyun tells them quietly. Hyukjae peers at the old building and realises that they're both right. The clearing is empty and there is a golden light, dim enough that they hadn't seen it from the air, shining through the cracks in the walls.

Hyukjae turns to Taemin. "If it looks like we're in trouble, I need you to send up a signal."

Taemin looks as though he wants to hit him.

"Please, Taemin."

Finally, Taemin unclenches his fists and nods. "Just hurry back."

Hyukjae smiles, leans in and kisses him on the forehead. "See you soon, Taemin."

They creep through the short distance to the building, plasters themselves to the wood and looks inside through the cracks. Hyukjae cannot stifle his gasp. Donghae is there. He is lying unmoving on the ground. Hyukjae's heart freezes in his chest. And he is not thinking of anything but getting to Donghae when he rushes in.

"Hyung!" He hears Kyuhyun whisper fiercely. But then he is pulling the door open and running to Donghae, lying so still on the dirty floor. Hyukjae kneels down beside him and with a racing heart searches for a pulse. His breathing only eases a little when he finds one, slow and faint under his fingers.

"Well that was stupid." Hyukjae looks up to see Kyuhyun standing over him.

"Kyu-"

"Hello, Hyukjae."

He feels his whole body tense up at the voice as Kyuhyun whirls around. He hadn't wanted to hear it here. He never wanted to believe it. He slowly gets to his feet and turns around.

Junsu is watching him with calm eyes. As if this doesn't change everything. As if this doesn't end everything. Hyukjae is aware that Kyuhyun has his wand grasped in his hand. He puts a calming hand on his back. He wants to talk to Junsu. This must be reversible. However this has happened, they must be able to turn back.

"What are you doing, Su?"

Junsu's lips curve up at the familiar nickname. "You always have to get involved, don't you? Always sticking your nose in everything." Junsu shakes his head fondly. "I did try to keep you out of this. I really did. But look at you, you just couldn't stay out of it."

"Junsu, please. This- We can fix this," Hyukjae pleads, "Just come back to the school."

Junsu laughs lightly. "Oh Hyukjae. Do you really think you can save me? Do you really think I need to be saved?" Junsu's face hardens, wand in his hand now. "Do I look like I need to be saved?"

Hyukjae automatically flicks out his own wand and Junsu smiles.

"You're going to fight me? Can you really hurt me, Hyukjae? I've been your friend for your whole life. You'd fight me for him," Junsu asks, nodding has chin at Donghae, and there is something ugly in his voice. Something hateful that Hyukjae has never heard in Junsu's voice before.

"Why Junsu?" Hyukjae cries. "I don't understand why you're doing this!"

"Because I hate them," Junsu tells him harshly. "I hate them for looking down at us, always flaunting their blood lines like it makes them better. I just want to equalize everything. Don't you want that too, Hyukjae? To not be judged by who your parents are but by who you are?"

Kyuhyun laughs. "I thought you were in Ravenclaw?" he asks, voice dripping with amusement. “‘Equalize everything’? Wow. That's really kind of stupid."

Junsu's face darkens and something clicks in Hyukjae's brain. He looks at Junsu with horrified eyes. "You were there, weren't you? You were there at Mokpo," he whispers. For the first time, Junsu looks uncomfortable.

"I didn't agree with them. Seers are a valuable asset, we should use them, not kill them. Why do you think I saved him?"

Hyukjae feels Kyuhyun startle beside him. "What?"

Junsu shakes his head. "Did you think I cursed Donghae's broom on that first game? That I stunned your captain on his date?" Junsu looks at Hyukjae and Hyukjae sees genuine hurt in his eyes. "Did you think that I hurt you? Hyukjae, I saved your life."

Hyukjae stares at Junsu in shock. "Then who? Who did that? "

Junsu laughs mirthlessly. "I warned you, Hyukjae. I told you not to trust people blindly. Now, I suggest you leave before the others gets here. I wouldn't want you or your band of merry men to get caught up in this."

"Junsu-"

"Just leave, Hyukjae." Junsu looks at him with sad eyes. "Please."

"I'm not leaving without Donghae."

Junsu purses his lips in annoyance. "Then, my friend, we have a problem. I have no intention of letting him go."

"Well that's good to hear," says a familiar voice and there, standing at the entrance, twirling a wand that Hyukjae immediately recognizes as Changmin's, is Jungsu hyung.

"You have been extremely foolish, Junsu," Jungsu hyung says, stepping further into the room and Junsu lowers his wand immediately.

"Jungsu hyung," Kyuhyun says slowly, eyes fixed on Changmin wand in hyung’s hand. "Always more profitable to play both sides of the game, isn't it?"

Jungsu hyung chuckles. "You've always been too smart for your own good, Kyuhyun. I won't be sorry to get rid of you once and for all."

Hyukjae immediately takes a step forward. "Hyung, what are you doing?"

"He's EFA, hyung," Kyuhyun tells him, voice tense. "I think he's the one who's been attacking everyone."

"Hyung?"

Jungsu hyung shrugs. "I'm sorry, Hyukjae, but I can't let your boyfriend live. It's bad for business."

Hyukjae gapes. "But-but you can't be. You were protecting Donghae, you told me to protect him!"

"Do you know who loves war, Hyukjae?" Jungsu hyung asks him conversationally.

"You own a weapons business," Hyukjae whispers. Jungsu hyung smiles proudly.

"Good work, now you understand why I can't have one side getting an advantage with a Seer."

Hyukjae hears Junsu's sharp intake of breath. "You traitor! You broke my arm because you said I was endangering our cause, but you never believed it at all! I won't let you get away with this!"

" _Obliviate_."

The green stream of light hits Junsu at the centre of his chest. For a moment Junsu looks surprised, looking down and back up, eyes turning to Hyukjae.

"No!" Hyukjae cries.

" _Stupefy_ ," Jungsu hyung says casually and Junsu’s legs crumple as he falls.

Kyuhyun keeps a firm grasp on Hyukjae's robes to keep him from running to his friend.

"Well that was definitely easier than Baekhyun," Jungsu hyung murmurs to himself, now levelling his wand at them.

Hyukjae tears his eyes away from the still form on the ground. Junsu. His Junsu who had stood shoulder to shoulder with him as his mom yelled at him for losing the milk money. Junsu who had practiced flying with him in the rain and the snow, who had always cheered him on and taken his side.  

Hyukjae raises his wand to match Kyuhyun's, he raises his wand at the person who had been his idol not two hours ago.

Jungsu hyung watches them with cool eyes. “This is not a fight you can win, Hyukjae.”

Hyukjae swallows. “That doesn’t mean I’m going to stop fighting, hyung.”

Jungsu hyung’s face twists.

“ _Crucio_!”

The pain is unbearable. It is unbelievable. Every nerve on his body is agony. He cannot even draw breath and the world disappears in the haze of red hot pain.

“ _Everte Statum_!” he hears Kyuhyun shout distantly. And suddenly the pain disappears.

“Hyung.” He feels a hand on his face and struggles to open his eyes. “Hyung, please.” The desperation in Kyuhyun’s eyes forces him to awaken.

“Kyuhyun,” he whispers and Kyuhyun smiles at him in relief.

“Can you get up, hyung?” Kyuhyun asks and Hyukjae realises he has fallen to the ground. He picks up his wand in one hand and lets Kyuhyun help him up. Beyond them, Jungsu hyung is picking himself up from where he’d been thrown against the far wall.

Hyukjae feels tremors of pain travel through his body as he stands on his feet and Kyuhyun keeps a steadying hand on his back as Jungsu hyung smirks at them with a bloodied face. And when he raises his wand, he does not aim it at them, instead he levels it at Donghae, lying helpless on the ground.

“ _Sectumsempra!_ ”

Kyuhyun, closest to Donghae twists, and folds himself protectively over Donghae.

“ _Protego!_ ” Hyukjae shouts, creating a magical barrier over Kyuhyun a moment too late. Hyukjae hears Kyuhyun’s gasp of pain and the sound of Jungsu hyung’s satisfied laughter. Hyukjae falls to his knees beside Kyuhyun and even in the dim light of the warehouse, he sees the dark blood soaking out of Kyuhyun’s robes.

“ _Diffindo!_ ” Jungsu hyung attacks again and the spell shudders against Hyukjae’s protective shield.

“Kyuhyun _!_ ” Hyukjae tries to pull him up. Kyuhyun is taking fast shallow breaths, face scrunched up in pain.

“ _Diffindo!_ ”

“ _Fianto Duri!_ ” Hyukjae strengthens his shield and Jungsu hyung’s spell slams against it.

“Hyung,” Kyuhyun gasps. Hyukjae has to heal him, but to heal him he has to abandon the shield. “Don’t,” Kyuhyun whispers fiercely, gripping his robes. “Don’t.”

“ _Diffindo!_ ”

Hyukjae trembles under the weight of the attack.

“ _Rennervate_.” He hears Kyuhyun whisper and looks down in surprise to see Donghae opening his eyes. For a moment their eyes hold, and Hyukjae remembers that first time when he had held Donghae’s eyes across the hall. Then Jungsu hyung attacks again.

“Donghae, heal him!” Hyukjae cries, holding his wand with both hands against the attack. “Heal Kyuhyun!”

Then he takes a step forward, abandons the shield and attacks.

“ _Reducto!_ ” he shouts and hyung hastily puts up a shield.

“ _Confringo!_ ” He attacks as he moves forward, so fast that Jungsu hyung stumbles back and from the expression of surprise on Jungsu hyung’s face Hyukjae realises that hyung had not expected him to fight back.

“ _Diffindo!_ ” he yells and Jungsu hyung’s shield cracks and breaks. Hyung had thought Hyukjae would not have the heart to hurt someone he loves. He had loved.

“ _Expelliarmus_ ,” he says and Jungsu hyung’s wand flies through the air falls at Hyukjae’s feet.

“It’s over, hyung,” he tells him, breathless with effort and Jungsu hyung laughs.

“You’re doomed, Hyukjae,” hyung yells. “You’re all going to die!”

“ _Stupefy!_ ” Jungsu hyung’s eyes widen in surprise before his knees give and he collapses to the ground in a heap.

Hyukjae looks around in surprise and Taemin is there, an angry set to his face and wand pointed at Jungsu hyung. He has one arm wrapped around Changmin who is leaning against him with blood covering the side of his face. Seeing Kyuhyun, Changmin gasps and limps as fast as he can towards him. Hyukjae keeps his eyes on Taemin who still hasn’t lowered his wand.

“Taemin,” he says softly and after a long moment Taemin’s eyes flicker to him. “Hey, Taemin. It’s alright, now. It’s over.”

“Hyung,” Taemin breathes, slowly lowering his wand. “Hyung, the EFA are coming. I sent up the signal but I don’t know…”

Hyukjae pulls him into a hug. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

“ _Colloportus_ ,” he says, sealing the door and guides Taemin back to the others. Changmin has pulled Kyuhyun up to his lap, arms wrapped protectively around him. Kyuhyun’s eyes are closed, face pale but at least he is not bleeding anymore. When Donghae looks up at him, he reaches a hand down for Donghae who lets him pull him up. Together they cast the protective spells around their little group. Hyukjae watches the shimmering spells curve over them and thinks that it is like the stars themselves are bound to keep them safe.

When the spells are cast, he stands with Donghae under their protection.

“I asked the stars. I asked them for you,” Donghae whispers and Hyukjae kisses him softly. “I told them to tell you that I’m sorry.” Donghae leans into kiss him, lips brushing lightly against his’. “Lee Hyukjae, I’m in love with you.”

He cannot help the smile that spreads over his face. And just for this moment he puts aside that the enemy will be here any moment, that they might never leave this place. Just for now, he is a boy in love. He cradles Donghae’s face in both hands, thumbs caressing over his cheeks and Donghae smiles. Donghae smiles and Hyukjae knows he will never see a sight more beautiful.

 

 

 

_Three months later_

 

Hyukjae wakes up on the last day of school with an overly excited Taemin sitting on his chest.

“Hyung, you’re sure right?” Taemin asks, bouncing excitedly and making Hyukjae feel slightly nauseous. “You’re not going to change your mind, right?”

“I’m definitely going to change my mind if you don’t get off me right this moment,” Hyukjae threatens and Taemin jumps off him with a pout. For one still moment, he rests his hand over his heart and breathes. When he sits up in bed, he sees Changmin emerging from the bathroom.

“I don’t recommend you go in there just now,” he says with a grin and Taemin pretends to gag.

“You better wake up Kyuhyun,” Hyukjae tells Changmin, “He still hasn’t packed. And I’m not lending him my clothes if he runs out.”

Changmin smiles gleefully and pulls open Kyuhyun’s curtains with a flourish. The sleeping lump on the middle of the bed moans piteously and curls up tighter.

“Rise and shine, Cho Kyuhyun,” Changmin sing-songs and Kyuhyun throws a pillow at him.

Taemin meets Hyukjae’s eyes with a smile. “You’re still sure, right?” Taemin asks and Hyukjae reaches out and ruffles his hair.

“Of course I am, Taemin,” he says and Taemin grins happily.

Taemin’s family had tried to pull him out of school after the EFA attack. Tried and failed because Taemin had refused to leave. Now he’s retaliating by refusing to go home for the summer holidays. Hyukjae had invited him home for the break, which meant that he had also unofficially invited Jongin as well. Then Kyuhyun and Changmin had invited themselves and Hyukjae hopes there is enough space in his house and that his mom is not going to murder him for turning her home into a boarding house.

Since there are no classes, the breakfast table is only half full when they get there, most of the students choosing to sleep in. Hanabi, which had grown into a full sized cherry blossom tree as direct consequence of Kyuhyun and Changmin’s Performance Magic project, has dropped a layer of pink petals onto their table. Chanyeol, sitting under the tree, is in the process of blowing them off. Beside him, Baekhyun lifts his head and smiles.

“Good morning, hyung.”

Baekhyun had woken up on the morning after the fight with Jungsu hyung, with no memory of what happened to him. The spell cast on him had been so strong that it had fractured through his other memories as well and he has difficulty remembering things that had happened months, even years ago. In time he would recover, the teachers had told them, in time he would remember everything.

“Hey, Hyun,” Hyukjae greets and turns his head towards the Gryffindor table as the others settle down for breakfast. But he has no need to search because there is Donghae, walking towards him with a smile on his face.

They had performed the Keeper ritual three weeks ago after Donghae had finally agreed to it. Now there is a rune, just above Hyukjae’s heart with a matching one over Donghae’s, that binds them together. It had hurt. Incredibly so. Like his soul was about to be ripped apart. But at the end of it, he had awakened with an awareness of Donghae at the back of his mind. Now he can feel when Donghae is happy or sad or about to have a vision. He knows Donghae can feel him too. He still hasn’t fully gotten used to it yet. But he will. And it’s nice when he can feel when Donghae is happy. Like right now. Hyukjae kisses him in greeting.

“Hi,” Hyukjae says softly.

“Are you sure about this?” Donghae asks, biting his lip nervously.

In the chaos of the fight between the Aurors and the EFA, Junsu and Jungsu hyung had disappeared. The M3 had been formally asked to explain their behaviour before the council had stripped the Park family of their property and possessions, and taken control of all their businesses. The EFA has remained quiet for all these months but Hyukjae knows they’re only taking a deep breath, that they haven’t given up. At least now Donghae is safe. They will never find him. His secret is entrusted to someone who will never give him up. So Hyukjae is taking him home.

“My parents are going to love you,” Hyukjae tells him, absolutely certain that they are going to love Donghae more than they love him and Donghae finally smiles. Hyukjae feels Donghae’s happiness spread over his own heart. He leans in and kisses him helplessly.

“Lee Donghae, you’re coming home with me.”

 

_***_

 


	2. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could drown in it, in what he feels and what he feels reciprocated from Hyukjae. He has never, never known he could feel so strongly about someone, about this boy with the halo of golden hair and a gummy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated to lovely Kyuhyun ^_^

**Heart**

 

_"Donghae, fix your hair."_

_His mother reaches up to pet his hair down to less of a mess._

_"Mom!"_

_She laughs. "It's your brother's wedding. You're not going outside looking like a bird nested on your head."_

_Donghae pouts but submits to his mother's will, bending his knees slightly so that she doesn’t have to reach up._

_"Donghae." Donghae lifts his head and meets his mother's eyes. "Sometimes we have to do things for the greater good, you know that don't you? Sometimes we have to make sacrifices and lose things that are important to us," she says softly, almost pleadingly._

_Donghae frowns. "Mom, I don't think my hair is that important."_

_She looks at him for a moment, then smiles and leans up to kiss his forehead. "I love you, Donghae. You are my greatest treasure."_

_Donghae laughs. "Don't let hyung hear that, mom. You'll never hear the end of it."_

 

He wakes with a start. The room is dark and his heart is beating far too quickly from the remnants of the fear that cling to him. Another nightmare. Of Park Jungsu screaming at him to die and blood, red and slippery, running over his fingers. Of Kyuhyun lying pale and still on the ground and Hyukjae calling for him but as much as Donghae had reached for him, he could never find him. And through it all, his mother's voice echoing over and over.

_You know that don't you?_

_Lose things that are important to us_.

He unclenches his fingers from the bedspread, hoping that Hyukjae is still a sleep and that he hadn't woken him up this time. There are no sounds from the rest of the house. Even from Kyuhyun's room, which he is sharing with Changmin. Donghae had been surprised to find that Kyuhyun has his own room in Hyukjae's house, but seeing how close they are, maybe he shouldn’t have been. Taemin and Jongin has confiscated the living space on the second floor, where they had set up a makeshift bedroom with a mattress on the floor and tripping hexes in a 1 meter perimeter around their bed. Donghae is certain Kyuhyun is going to hex the bed to swallow them if he trips one more time and hopes that Hyukjae will be there to rescue them when that happens.

"Donghae?"

Donghae startles at Hyukjae's voice, and then he sees the dark silhouette of Hyukjae’s head over the railing of the bed.

"I'm sorry I woke you," he says softly, certain that Hyukjae must have felt his nightmare. Hyukjae shakes his head and climbs up. Donghae scoots back and Hyukjae fits perfectly into the vacant space.

"I like it better up here," Hyukjae says, and folds Donghae into his arms. Donghae smiles, rests a palm over Hyukjae's heart, over the rune that binds them together, and closes his eyes.

 

"He's drowning!" Changmin yells, rushing up to his feet and making sand fly everywhere. "I told him, that idiot!"

Taemin and Jongin who had been busy hunting for pippies for Hyukjae's mother, lift their heads at the commotion. Donghae sits up as Hyukjae follows Changmin down to the waves. Kyuhyun had sworn that he is a fantastic swimmer who could swim as far as the little islet beyond the shore and no amount of discouragement had changed his mind. Kyuhyun had just asked him whether he'd seen his water related death and when Donghae had shaken his head, grinned in satisfaction and dashed into the water. He'd been doing pretty well from the updates Changmin provided them regularly. Except now Donghae cannot see him in the water.

"He can't drown, he can just do a bubble-head charm, " Taemin says, joining their gathering.

"He didn't take his wand," Jongin says, looking back at where they left their belongings to be certain. Fair enough, when Donghae looks back he sees all of their wands half buried in the sand besides Taemin’s shirt, which he had discarded carelessly despite Hyukjae's warnings about sun burn.

"He doesn't need a wand," Changmin says softly, biting his lip worriedly. Donghae glances at him, then back at the water. Kyuhyun has the strongest magic amongst them all, and Donghae has seen enough times his ability to do wandless magic, but he thinks it happens mostly accidently without Kyuhyun's intent, which makes it quite worrisome that he'd be able to perform a deliberate spell under stress.

"There!" Hyukjae cries, pointing a hand. They follow his directions and rightly enough, they see a figure waving enthusiastically from the islet.

"That bastard!" Changmin swears but he is laughing. "That moron, I'm gonna kill him!"

Donghae releases a breath in relief. Hyukjae turns to him with a smile and twines their hands together.

"You were worried," he says and Donghae pushes at him playfully.

"Stop spying on me!" he laughs.

Hyukjae shrugs sheepishly. "Can't help it."

As Kyuhyun begins his swim back under Changmin's watchful eyes, they head back up the beach.

"You were worried too," he says. Hyukjae had not taken a breath until he spotted Kyuhyun safe on the islet.

Hyukjae shrugs. "I'm doomed to forever suffer at the hands of my crazy friends," he says lightly but Donghae feels the painful truth that hides behind Hyukjae's words. He knows the betrayal of Junsu and Jungsu weighs heavily on Hyukjae's mind. He feels him worry at night, a tight knot of pain and uncertainty twisting in Hyukjae’s heart. Three days after they had arrived at Hyukjae’s home, they had run into Junsu’s parents. After a moment of heartbreaking indecision, Hyukjae had walked over to them. The look on Hyukjae’s face when Junsu’s mother looked at him with blank eyes is one Donghae would never want to see again. They’d soon realized that the council had cast memory charms on Junsu’s parents, so all they knew about SME, about magic, about their son, were erased from their minds. Hyukjae had run, pushed past them all blindly and run. They’d found him on the beach where he spent that whole night, staring ceaselessly at the black ocean, his guilt for losing Junsu twisting knots in his heart. And nothing any of them had said had made any difference. Then Taemin had fallen asleep, head on Hyukjae’s shoulder. Hyukjae had looked down at the sleeping boy for a long moment before finally agreeing to go inside. But the guilt that Hyukjae has wrapped so tightly around himself had not eased, and Donghae is certain it would not ease until Hyukjae sees Junsu again. But he is not certain if that day would ever come.

Donghae pauses as pins and needles travel through his body. Hyukjae turns to him immediately.

Donghae reaches out blindly. "Hyukjae."

Hyukjae puts both hands on his shoulders. "Sit," he guides Donghae down on to the sand. "It's okay. Donghae, I'm here," Hyukjae tells him, voice firm and confident, and grips his hand tightly.

He focuses on the pressure of Hyukjae's hand and keeps his breathing even.

"Ride it out. Donghae, just let it come," Hyukjae murmurs softly. Donghae wants to smile, wants to tell him that he's been having visions for years, that he knows what to do. But to feel Hyukjae's strength, to feel his love and concern, to know so certainly in his heart that whatever he sees, when he emerges from the vision, Hyukjae will be right here still holding his hand, Donghae doesn't hate being a Seer anymore.

"Hyukjae-" then he is plunged into darkness.

_"You have to go. Go now!" A voice shouts and he can hear screams, and shouts and there is a fire. Something huge is burning, its yellow flames reaching high into the black, starless sky._

_"Donghae!"_

_It's Kyuhyun. His face is blackened, hair standing out on ends, and blood smeared down the right side of his face._

_"Don't let it all be for nothing." Kyuhyun's hands reach up to cradle his face. "I made a promise to keep you safe, hyung."_

_Donghae tears himself away, he can feel the heat of the fire even from here, and-_

There is sand. He is lying on sand and when he opens his eyes, he feels tears slip past his lids.

"Breathe. " Hyukjae's voice. Donghae gasps for breath.

No.

No.

_Don't let it all be for nothing ._

"Donghae. Donghae, look at me."

He gulps in as much air as he can, flooding his lungs, and grips the hands holding on to his shoulders. Hyukjae's hands. "Breathe. Just breathe, Donghae. "

"Hyukjae," he gasps. "Hyukjae."

On the ground beside him, he sees the glass capsule, his vision captured within it, glowing silver in the evening sun. Donghae turns his face away from it.

"It's okay," Hyukjae promises, "you're okay."

Donghae surges up, wrapping both arms around Hyukjae, under the stunned gazes of their friends, and holds Hyukjae as close as he can.

It's not going to be okay. He buries his face in Hyukjae's shoulder, fingers gripping in the fabric of his shirt.

_You know that don’t you?_

_Lose the things that are important to us._

 

The dinner table is quiet. After inquiring worriedly at the start, Hyukjae's parents eventually just let them eat in silence. Donghae feels the weight of eyes on him. Kyuhyun, hair still wet from the 2 minute shower he had after his adventure in the sea, looks up at him every minute without fail. And Changmin beside him is keeping a watchful eye on both Kyuhyun and Donghae. Taemin and Jongin are whispering quietly at the end of the table. Taemin face is sunburnt, pink flush spreading down his neck disappearing under his shirt. Hyukjae, sitting beside him, doesn't look at him, just keeps a warm leg pressed against his' under the table. But then Hyukjae doesn't need to look at him to know the fear that had refused to leave his heart after the vision. They had owled the vision to professor Yoo for her to process. As much as the others had asked, Donghae had refused to tell them what he had seen. From Donghae's reaction, they had guessed that he had seen something terrible.

 _If you know something terrible is going to happen, what would you do?_ He had asked Hyukjae once _._

_Try to change it. What's the point otherwise?_

 

They are sitting on the front porch, facing the ocean, waiting for the others who had gone into town for some mysterious purpose.

"You-" Hyukjae hesitates and Donghae looks over at him. His golden hair is like a white halo around his head, slightly fluffy with summer humidity. "-saw something terrible."

"Yes."

"You were there?"

Donghae swallows, he can see the bony outline of Hyukjae's spine under his thin white shirt. Donghae wants to protect him more than anything. "Yes."

Donghae feels the relief, that Hyukjae is just happy that whatever terrible thing Donghae had seen, that Donghae himself had been safe. He squeezes his eyes against the tears that burn in his eyes. How has this happened? What can he do to be worthy of such love?

"Hey." When he opens his eyes, Hyukjae is leaning towards him. "Lee Donghae." Hyukjae takes Donghae's hand and presses it against his heart. Donghae feels it, beating steadily under his palm. "Whatever happens, I'm here."

Hyukjae says the words with such sincerity, with unshakable certainty in his heart that they would always be together, that Donghae can’t help but believe him. It is hope, however blind it is, it is still hope.

"Hyung!"

They look up and walking towards them down the sandy footpath is the whole Slytherin Quidditch team plus Jongin. Hyukjae jumps to his feet with an excited laugh. Sehun is leading the way, with Tao on one side and Sungjong on the other. Taemin and Jongin are walking up behind them with Kyuhyun and Changmin bringing up the rear, both carrying shopping bags in their hands. Donghae gets to his feet as Hyukjae runs down to meet his friends. Sehun jumps into Hyukjae's arms, and Tao and Sungjong engulf him from the sides. Donghae laughs as Hyukjae sinks to the ground under their weight. Kyuhyun and Changmin walk over to the porch, Changmin digging into the bags and Kyuhyun watching him with curious eyes.

"You saw the war?" Kyuhyun asks softly, voice pitched for his ears alone. Donghae stares.

"How do you -"

Kyuhyun watches him. "It's easy to guess." Then he leans closer. "Something bad will happen to Hyukjae hyung?"

Despite his effort to sound calm, Donghae sees the way Kyuhyun's voice catches at the end.

_I made a promise to keep you safe._

Donghae draws in a shaky breath. He hadn't seen Hyukjae at all. In that terrible future, Hyukjae hadn't been with him.

"We can change it," Kyuhyun says firmly. When Donghae looks at him with surprised eyes, he rolls his eyes. "Don't be stupid. Of course, we'll change it."

It turns out that they had found a shop that sells fireworks. Muggle version, which apparently you have to set fire to, which sounds kind of dangerous to Donghae but everyone takes to it enthusiastically. Jongin is teaching Taemin how to light up something called a sparkler while Changmin and Kyuhyun are in charge of long colourful tubes called rockets with an enthusiastic audience watching them avidly. Hyukjae walks up to Donghae and holds out a long silver coloured stick towards him. A sparkler.

"Ready?" Hyukjae asks, smiling.

"I don't know what to do," Donghae says uncertainly, taking the sparkler from Hyukjae's hand. Their fingers brush and Hyukjae's smile softens.

"I'll show you."

Hyukjae takes out his wand and touches the tip to the edge of the sparkler.

" _Incendio_."

The sparkler lights up with a hiss, sprouting golden sparks like falling stars. Donghae jumps back in surprise and Hyukjae laughs.

"Hold out yours."

Donghae holds out his sparkler tentatively and Hyukjae touches the tips together. When his sparkler bursts into life, Donghae nearly drops it. For a moment he just watches it, fascinated with the continuous stream of sparks. It is beautiful. He looks up at Hyukjae, who is watching him with a sweet smile. He laughs, leans in and kisses Hyukjae on the lips.

"It's beautiful," he whispers against Hyukjae's lips.

"Not as beautiful as you," Hyukjae says and immediately turns red. Donghae smiles and kisses him again. They pull back when they hear a loud whooshing sound just in time to see one of Changmin's rockets dashing upwards into the sky. It bursts with a loud crack, sparkling across the sky in a burst of gold. Then there is another, chasing after the first and explodes into a shower of blue. Everyone is laughing and excited. Donghae looks around at them all and realises that he is happy. This moment, with these people, he is happy. Hyukjae folds him in his arms from behind and Donghae leans back against him and watches the stars burst across the sky.

 

"Hyung!"

Donghae curls up tighter, and tries to block Taemin's voice out.

"Hyung!" This time it's Sehun.

He can feel Hyukjae shifting around on the bunk below him.

"Hyung, snake!" Sungjong yells and Donghae feels the thump vibrate through the frame of the bed as Hyukjae hits it as he jumps up in alarm. Donghae peers over the rail, and everyone is gathered around Hyukjae's bunk. Kyuhyun looks up and grins at him in greeting. Everyone else is laughing.

"You guys are really-" Hyukjae pauses, rubbing at the back of his head where he must have hit it against the bed frame.

"Here you go, hyung," Kyuhyun says, holding out a letter to Hyukjae. A letter with the official stamp of SME at the front. Donghae sees the tips of the Phoenix wings reaching out to the corners of the envelope.

"It's only a surprise for you because we opened it already," Kyuhyun admits. Hyukjae waits until Donghae has climbed down, to open the letter. After a long moment of staring at it, Hyukjae looks up, a confused look on his face.

"This is a joke, right?" he asks, looking around at his friends. "You guys are playing a joke on me, right?"

Donghae peers over Hyukjae's shoulder at the tiny black letters on the yellow parchment.

_Dear Mr Lee Hyukjae,_

_I am pleased to announce that you have been voted as the student body captain of Superior Magical Education school of magic. Your duties will commerce at the start of the new school year, and will include amongst others, weekly meetings with house captains and prefects, as well as occasional meetings with myself, to discuss any issues regarding students, curriculum or any other facet of student life at school._

_I expect exemplary conduct from yourself as the leader of the student body and the reinforcement of the values that our school holds dear._

_I must remind you that this is not a voluntary position and you will not be able to refuse your post._

_Congratulations, Mr Lee, and I will look forward to working with you for the betterment of our school._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Lee Soo Man_

"Congratulations, hyung," Taemin says happily, holding up his own official letter. "They made me a prefect. And Kyuhyun hyung is house captain."

"It's not a joke?" Hyukjae asks, slowly, eyes finally coming to settle on Donghae.

Donghae leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "Congratulations, Hyukjae."

"We can totally rule the school now!" Tao says excitedly and Changmin grins.

"That’s the right idea. Imagine the possibilities," he says, eyes on the ceiling, and a cheery smile on his face.

"Come guys, Jungsu hyung was-" Hyukjae stops abruptly and for a moment silence falls.

"Everyone voted for you, hyung," Kyuhyun says, breaking the silence. "Even the Gryffindor Prefects."

"Even Yunho," Changmin adds.

Hyukjae looks at him in surprise. "Jung Yunho voted for me?"

Donghae understands the rivalry but he wishes Yunho is not seen as someone descendent from rocks, and as a honourable and courageous house captain, which Donghae has seen firsthand. Even if at times, he tends to be stubborn as rocks.

Kyuhyun shrugs. "Yep. I think he was too embarrassed to vote for himself."

Hyukjae stares back down at the letter. "But I-"

Kyuhyun sighs in exasperation. "Give it up, hyung. We already know you're going to be the best captain ever."

When Hyukjae looks up, he is smiling, wide and beautiful.

"Think of the possibilities."

 

The day before school starts, they sit on the beach and watch the sunset. Kyuhyun had procured some Butterbeer from somewhere, and they are already through 5 bottles and on to their 6th.

"Our last year," Hyukjae says softly, fingers loosely intertwined with Donghae's.

"Hyung, please don't cry," Taemin says, laughing. Hyukjae flicks a handful of sand at him.

"Not crying, brat!" he laughs.

"I guess things are going to be interesting this year too," Sungjong wonders.

"Hopefully not as interesting as last year," Tao wishes fervently. Changmin laughs and ruffles his hair.

"Where is your adventurous spirit, padawan?" he asks and laughs when Tao frowns in confusion.

"Let's graduate quickly," Sehun wishes as the sun starts to dip below the horizon.

"Let's stay healthy," Sungjong adds his own wish.

"Let's drink a lot!" Taemin shouts. Everyone burst into laughter and throws sand at him. Taemin ducks behind Jongin who ends up covered in sand. For a moment, everyone stares. Then Jongin shakes his head, whipping the sand out of his hair, and they laugh again.

"Let's be more mature this year," Jongin tells them, annoyed, as Taemin helps him brush the sand off.

"Let's always stay together." They look at Tao in surprise. Tao blushes red under their attention and ducks his head. Changmin throws an arm around him and pulls him closer.

"Aww! Our Tao loves us!" Kyuhyun teases, although he is smiling.

Tao turns a darker shade of red, drops his head onto Changmin's shoulder.

"Let's be brave this year," Changmin wishes and shrugs when they look at him.

"You want to switch houses?" Kyuhyun asks curiously. Changmin looks at him for a moment before shaking his head, and refuses to expand on his wish. Finally, Kyuhyun shrugs.

"Let's always stay together," he says and Tao cries out in protest.

"Hyung, that was my wish!"

Kyuhyun grins. "Two people wishing for it now, Taozi. It will definitely come true."

Donghae looks at them all when it is his turn. "Let's always stay together." Kyuhyun smiles at him happily.

Hyukjae grins at them. "Let's win the Quidditch cup!"

Donghae and Jongin doesn't hesitate to throw sand at him and in the commotion that follows, they miss it when the sun actually sets on their last day of freedom.

 

**Super Magical Education (SME) School Quidditch Teams  
**

**Honey Badgers** (Hufflepuff)

Kim Jongwoon (Captain, Keeper)

Choi Siwon (Chaser)

Kim Jongdae (Chaser)

Kim Myungsoo (Chaser)

Kim Junmyeon (Beater)

Kim Sunggyu (Beater)

Zhang Yixing (Seeker)

 **Ravens** (Ravenclaw)

Han Geng (Captain, Keeper)

Zhou Mi (Chaser)

Kim Jonghyun (Chaser)

Lee Jinki (Chaser)

Do Kyungsoo (Beater)

Lee Sungyeol (Beater)

Kim Ryeowook (Seeker) 

 **Serpents** (Slytherin)

Lee Hyukjae (Captain, Seeker)

Cho Kyuhyun (Chaser)

Shim Changmin (Chaser)

Huang Zitao (Chaser)

Lee Taemin (Beater)

Lee Sungjong (Beater)

Oh Sehun (Keeper) 

 **Lions** (Gryffindor)

Jung Yunho (Captain, Chaser)

Choi Minho (Chaser)

Lee Howon (Chaser)

Kim Youngwoon (Beater)

Kim Jongin (Beater)

Park Yoochun (Keeper)

Lee Donghae (Seeker)

**SME School news**

Nam Woohyun (Hufflepuff)

Shin Donghee (Ravenclaw)

Byun Baekhyun (Slytherin)

Kim Kibum (Gryffindor) 

 **SME School Captain** : Lee Hyukjae (Slytherin)

 **SME House Captains** : Kim Heechul (Hufflepuff), Han Geng (Ravenclaw), Cho Kyuhyun (Slytherin), Jung Yunho (Gryffindor)

 **SME House Prefects** : Kim Jaejoong and Choi Siwon (Hufflepuff), Shin Donghee and Lee Jinki (Ravenclaw), Lee Taemin and Shim Changmin (Slytherin), Lee Sungmin and Kim Minseok (Gryffindor)

 

As students dash up the path towards the school, they spot Chanyeol and Baekhyun as they reach the castle.

"Baekhyun!" Hyukjae yells and both boys look up. Chanyeol grins, but Donghae almost stumbles when he sees the blank expression on Baekhyun's face. Although he keeps moving, Donghae feels the panic that chills Hyukjae's heart.

"Baekhyun," Hyukjae says softly, tentatively as if he is trying to get closer to an easily spooked animal.

For a beat, Baekhyun stares at Hyukjae with unknowing eyes. Then he breaks into a face splitting smile.

"You should have seen your face, hyung," he laughs.

"You are such an asshole, Baekhyun," Taemin swears.

Hyukjae stays silent. Donghae touches a reassuring hand to his back as Hyukjae fights to not let his knees fold under him in relief.

"Hyung-" The smile fades from Baekhyun's face. Then Hyukjae surges forward, wrapping Baekhyun up in both arms.

"You idiot," he hears Hyukjae grind out. "Don't do that."

He sees the way Baekhyun's face almost crumples as he squeezes his eyes shut and presses his face into Hyukjae's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, hyung."

 

Donghae knows that the only reason Hyukjae accepts his own room as school captain is because of him.

"This way I don’t have to run up three flights of stairs if you have a vision in the middle of the night," he says, dumping his bags next to Donghae's on the floor and looking around.

The room is huge, at least twice the size of the dorm rooms. And the decor is more emerald green than anything. Donghae doubts they'd had to change much after the previous school captain. Hyukjae must be thinking about the same thing because his eyes are set on the plaques set up over the fire place, at the names of the previous school captains set in gold.

Mun Junghyuk. Ravenclaw.

Park Jungsu. Slytherin.

Lee Hyukjae. Slytherin.

Donghae steps in front of Hyukjae whose eyes immediately focus on him.

"Hello, school captain," Donghae says softly and Hyukjae's cheeks turn pink.

"Hi."

Donghae leans in closer and kisses Hyukjae lightly on the lips. "Thank you for doing this," he whispers against Hyukjae's lips. "I know you didn't want to leave them."

Hyukjae huffs. "You think I'm going to miss those annoying bastards?"

Donghae smiles, cradling Hyukjae's face with both hands. "Thank you."

Hyukjae looks at him with soft eyes. "I wanted to be with you."

"While I think of a way to beat you at Quidditch?"

Hufflepuff had won the Quidditch cup last year, after beating Gryffindor in a game that went on for 5 hours. They had also knocked out Slytherin in the semifinals and Donghae knows Hyukjae is still mystified by it, and more than a little annoyed that Hufflepuff can beat his team so consistently. Given that Gryffindor had not managed to win the Quidditch cup in the last four years, Donghae is slightly worried Yunho might settle for drastic training methods to invite victory.

Hyukjae grins. "Keep trying, Lee Donghae."

 

Donghae wakes up on the morning of the first Quidditch game of the season with his heart beating far too quickly in his chest. He opens his eyes, for a moment expecting Yoochun laughing at something on the bed beside him, or Youngwoon still asleep buried under the blankets, or Minho emerging from the bathroom in a halo of steam. Instead, he opens his eyes to meet the warm eyes of Lee Hyukjae, watching him with his head propped up on an elbow.

Donghae reaches up without thinking, placing his palm over Hyukjae's heart. He feels Hyukjae's breath catch and sees his eyes darken.

"Do you even know-" Hyukjae pauses, looking down at Donghae. Then he gives up in forming a sentence and leans down to kiss him instead. Donghae leans up to him, wrapping a hand behind the back of Hyukjae's neck and pulling him in. It's overwhelming, this feeling. He could drown in it, in what he feels and what he feels reciprocated from Hyukjae. He has never, never known he could feel so strongly about someone, about this boy with the halo of golden hair and a gummy smile.

 _Don't let it all be for nothing_.

Even if he doesn't know, even when nothing is certain, Donghae's heart chills and Hyukjae pulls back, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

He squeezes his eyes shut.

"Donghae."

He feels Hyukjae's lips on his forehead and opens his eyes slowly. Hyukjae is looking at him with warm dark eyes.

"You know we're going to be okay, right?" Hyukjae asks, kissing him again. "Don't be scared."

 

Donghae looks up at Yunho mechanically munching on his breakfast cereal, then meets Minho's eyes. Minho glances sideways at Yunho, then looks back at Donghae with a small shrug. Howon, sitting on the other side of Minho, is happily tucking into a full breakfast seemingly unaffected by the nerves infecting the rest of the table. Yoochun is staring fixedly at his toast, while Youngwoon is gripping his cutlery with white knuckled hands. Jongin, slumped beside a chirpy looking Minseok, looks up at him and smiles weakly.

Yunho had been very adamant that they would not lose today.

"We're going to show the whole school what the Gryffindor team is made from," Yunho had stated, as they all sat exhausted in the Gryffindor change room after an extra-long practice session last night. "We're winners!" he had shouted, almost desperately. "I know we can do it!"

Donghae takes a small bite of his porridge as the Hufflepuff team stands up from their table, heading off towards the pitch.

"Hyung," Minho says and Yunho's head jerks up. "We should go."

Yunho swallows, and looks at them. "Let's go."

Hyukjae grins at him from the Slytherin table as they pass, and to Donghae's relief neither he nor Kyuhyun say anything to set Yunho off. Instead, Hyukjae climbs to his feet and Donghae slows until he is trailing behind the rest of the group. Hyukjae falls into step with him.

"He looks like he's shitting rocks," Hyukjae comments. "Wow."

Donghae pushes at him. "Don't pick on my captain, Lee Hyukjae," he warns. Hyukjae laughs, and leans closer, putting his lips close to Donghae's ear.

"I thought I was your captain, Donghae," he whispers and Donghae immediately feels himself turn red.

"Yah, Lee Hyukjae!" he yells and Hyukjae pulls away, laughing. But his face is pink too.

 

Donghae rises higher in the air, over the stands filled with students and decorated with red and yellow. He remembers his first game last year. He had nearly died. He can still hear Hyukjae's voice, screaming at him to hold on. Remembers reaching up and the strength of Hyukjae's fingers as he kept them afloat. So much has happened since that day. He has come so far, come to a place in life he would never have expected a year ago. He can feel Hyukjae, an excited knot at the back of his mind, all of his attention fixed on Donghae.

Yixing is hovering over the Ravenclaw stands, face set and determined. Donghae knows Yixing is fast. As fast as him. And he had proven it in the final game last year. Donghae had swerved to avoid Kim Sunggyu's bludger and at that moment Yixing had trumped him, catching the snitch and ensuring victory for the Honey Badgers. He is determined to start the new season well. Below him, Choi Siwon is carrying the quaffle towards the goals, his Beaters either side of him serving as protection. Jongin smashes a bludger towards the Hufflepuff huddle. Kim Junmyeon bats it away a moment before Siwon hurls the quaffle at the goals. Donghae watches with a thudding heart as Yoochun manages to force it away from the right side loop. A cheer goes up from the Lions' supporters as Yunho picks up the quaffle and the game continues.

The score is 50:40 in their favour when Donghae spots a flicker of gold below him. He zooms his Phoenix4000 towards the ground, eyes fixed on the delicate flutter of wings. In his periphery he sees Kim Sunggyu, smashing a bludger in his direction. Donghae grits his teeth and flies. He can feel Hyukjae's growing anxiety warring with his fierce encouragement, feels him urging him on. Then there is a shadow beside him. Youngwoon, putting himself in the path of the bludger and he can almost feel Yixing on his tail and he is almost, almost there. He feels his fingers closing around the fluttering snitch, just before he hits the ground.

 

"That was fantastic, hyung," Kyuhyun says, grinning at him. They're sitting on Hyukjae's bed, the whole Slytherin team plus Donghae, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongin. The Gryffindor victory party had finished an hour ago due to official curfew but being the school captain’s favorites has its perks. The said captain is currently lying on his back on the bed, his head in Donghae's lap while the others are sitting around with bottles of Butterbeer, which had been procured by Kyuhyun and Changmin from a mysterious source. Sehun, sitting cross legged on the floor, is braving wizard's chess with Baekhyun, with Chanyeol watching with avid eyes.

"Why is Donghae fantastic but when I do something like that, you yell at me?" Hyukjae asks, sounding wounded. Donghae had hit the ground hard enough that he'd been knocked unconscious. But most importantly, he had caught the snitch. That he'd had second degree concussion is of no importance, although Hyukjae had voraciously emphasized that it is, it is very important and if Donghae ever tries something like that again... well he'll think of a punishment later. Donghae wants to laugh. This is the guy who makes ridiculous faints to distract opponents, who flies like his life is in danger all the time. Lee Hyukjae has no room to talk. Accordingly, Sungjong rolls his eyes.

Kyuhyun adopts a haughty expression, crossing his arms across his chest. "Donghae hyung actually caught the snitch."

"Yah!" Hyukjae cries without making any serious effort to sit up. Kyuhyun grins.

"Check," Sehun shouts suddenly, jumping to his feet excitedly. "Baekhyun hyung, Check!"

Sehun's white knight is pointing his sword at Baekhyun's black king. Baekhyun stares down at the board with an expressionless face. Chanyeol, sitting beside Baekhyun is still and pale. Hyukjae slowly sits up as silence descends.

"Baekhyun," Hyukjae tries softly.

"Stop it!" Baekhyun suddenly yells, up turning the board and rushing to his feet. "Just stop it! I know I'm not-" Baekhyun gestures angrily at the scattered chess pieces on the floor. "-I know I'm not better yet but don't treat me like I'm dying." When Baekhyun looks up at Hyukjae, his eyes are shining with tears. "Don't treat me like I’m never going to get better, hyung."

 

"It's my fault," Hyukjae confesses to him later. The others had gone back to their dorms soon after Baekhyun had run out of the room in tears. Chanyeol had stopped Hyukjae from dashing after him.

"Not right now, hyung," he'd said, before running after Baekhyun. The look on Hyukjae's face, worse, the pain gripping his heart had nearly brought Donghae to tears.

"I got him involved in this. It's my fault. "

Donghae runs a slow hand through Hyukjae's hair. "If you look at things like that, then this is all my fault," he says softly and Hyukjae's eyes snap open.

"It's not your fault some crazy maniacs are after you!"

"Then how is it your fault if those maniacs attack people?"

"I should have protected him, Donghae. I wish..."

"-that it's you in his place?" Donghae leans down and presses his lips to Hyukjae's forehead. "You know why they love you so much? Because they know you put every single one of them ahead of yourself. So they do the same for you. Don't take responsibility for the actions they choose to take, Lee Hyukjae. As much as you love them, you don't have that right."

"Donghae-"

"I spent a long time blaming myself. Thinking that because I lived, it was somehow because of me. That they all died because of me.” Hyukjae sits up but Donghae keeps his eyes on the crease in the bed cover. Even now, he feels as though the words are about to choke him. “The logical part of me knows that's not true, that they would have killed me too. But the part that has to live without them every day, that part told me that I should have died with them. Why did I live and not any of them? I nearly died thinking that I deserve to die, Hyukjae. Don't bear the burden for things that are not yours to control." Hyukjae wraps both arms around him and buries his face in Donghae’s shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Donghae, I'm so sorry."

Donghae leans his head over Hyukjae’s. "He'll get better."

"I know," Hyukjae whispers, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “I know.”

 

Baekhyun looks up at him when he sits down beside him on the Slytherin Quidditch stands. Chanyeol had told him where to find him when Donghae had asked.

"I'm sorry I yelled yesterday, hyung," Baekhyun says softly, eyes on the green pitch below them.

Donghae shakes his head. "It's okay. Better out than in, right?"

Baekhyun huffs out a laugh. "Not sure about that, hyung."

Donghae takes a moment, trying to think of what he can say to a boy who might never get his memories back, who might lose everything. Despite what he had told Hyukjae, Donghae can't help but feel responsible.

"Is Hyukjae hyung- is he angry at me?"

Donghae looks at him in surprise, Baekhyun looks as serious as he rarely does.

"Of course not, Baekhyun," Donghae tells him, but keeps out that Hyukjae is beating himself up with guilt. He doubts that would help Baekhyun right now. "You know Hyukjae. He is worried about you."

Baekhyun sighs. For a moment Donghae thinks that he looks so small, huddled under his black robes, without his usual larger than life vigour, Baekhyun seems incredibly small.

"I know sometimes things feel like shit."

"Things are shit, hyung," Baekhyun tells him, shaking his head.

"But things are going to get better," Donghae tells him and Baekhyun looks at him with disbelieving eyes.

"You don't know that, hyung. You don't know. "

"I know it feels like these bad things will last forever but they don't, Baekhyun. Things will get better, I know that."

Baekhyun stares at him, with wide eyes as if he is fighting an inner battle. Then, Baekhyun leans into him, crushing his face against Donghae's shoulder. "I'm scared, hyung."

Donghae wraps both arms around Baekhyun and holds him close. "So many people love you, Baekhyun. Don't be scared. We'll hold on to you until you're on your feet again."

 

Winter descends slowly and talk around the school begins to revolve more and more around the Yuletide ball. It had been cancelled last year due to EFA activity but this year had been relatively peaceful. There have been a few reports of attacks on M3 holdings but nothing that affects the school. Getting a date becomes even more important than the exams. Donghae chuckles to himself as he passes an extravagant declaration of love for Kibum in the corridor in the form of singing roses hanging from the ceiling.

"Donghae hyung." Donghae pauses and turns around. Kyuhyun is walking towards him. As he passes under the roses, the singing immediately stops and the roses start barking instead. Kyuhyun is laughing when he reaches him, and beyond him Donghae sees Lee Jinki and Kim Jonghyun of Ravenclaw stick their heads out of the nearby classroom in confusion, then in dismay as they take in the destruction of creation.

"That was mean, Kyuhyun," he says as they walk towards the great hall together. Kyuhyun grins.

"Come on, hyung. It sounds much better now."

Donghae laughs and Kyuhyun looks at him.

"It's nice to hear you laugh," Kyuhyun says softly. And Donghae feels his eyes widen in surprise. They widen even further when Kyuhyun turns pink and looks away.

"Just - you weren't very happy last year and - Hyukjae hyung worried a lot," Kyuhyun explains.

Donghae smiles and for a moment they walk in silence.

"Has he asked you to the Yule ball yet?" Kyuhyun asks.

Donghae shakes his head. "No. He really doesn't need to."

Kyuhyun scoffs. "He's an idiot. What if someone else asks you? You're too nice to say no and he'll be dateless like Yunho."

Donghae laughs. "I don't think that will happen."

"Which part? Because I'm willing to bet money on the Yunho part," Kyuhyun tells him seriously.

"What about you?" Donghae asks, "Have you asked Changmin yet?"

Kyuhyun pauses and stares at him. "Why would I do that?"

Donghae blinks. "You're not-"

"He's my best friend, hyung," Kyuhyun tells him, "We're not lovey dovey like you and Hyukjae hyung."

"Oh." For someone so perceptive, Donghae wonders how Kyuhyun has missed the way Changmin looks at him. "Then who are you going with?"

Kyuhyun grins. "Secret. You'll find out on the day."

"Which house is he from? Is he cute?" Donghae asks curiously.

"Come on, hyung! You're worse than Baekhyun." Kyuhyun shakes his head at him.

Donghae smiles. "Baekhyun doesn't know?"

"He does," Kyuhyun admits. "But if he doesn't want to smell like a dead fish for a month, he'll never tell."

 

"Lee Donghae." Donghae smiles to himself and leans back against Hanabi, which is green and beautiful as ever, despite the snow covered grounds outside.

"Just because you're school captain, doesn't mean you can miss dinner," Donghae chides. Instead of apologizing, Hyukjae grins.

"You missed me," Hyukjae steps in, trapping Donghae between himself and the tree. Most of the students have gone off to their dorms after dinner, and Taemin and Jongin, who had been keeping him company, wink at him and head off.

"Nope. I was having too much fun with your friends," Donghae tells him. Hyukjae smiles, slips warm fingers through Donghae's hair.

"You're beautiful," Hyukjae says softly, and Donghae feels the words, feels the strength with which Hyukjae believes them.

"Hyukjae-" Donghae pauses, breathless with the way Hyukjae is looking at him.

"Lee Donghae, will you come to the Yule ball with me?"

Donghae feels the stab of uncertainty in Hyukjae's mind, that for whatever reason he thinks Donghae might refuse him.

"Hyukjae, you idiot-" Donghae leans in and kisses him softly, "- you don't even have to ask."

The smile that lights up Hyukjae's face, like it's the best thing he's ever heard, Donghae is certain he'd be able to conjure up a hundred Patronuses just with this memory alone.

 

_The floor is wet under his hands as he crawls. It's too dark to see anything. But he has to keep moving. His fingers touch something warm and he immediately flinches back. Then-_

_"Donghae? Donghae, is that you?"_

 

"Donghae." Warm fingers touch his face. "It's okay. Donghae, you're okay. "

He opens his eyes to realize that he is hyperventilating. Hyukjae is leaving over him. "I'm here. It's okay. "

It had been blood under his fingers. He is certain. Whose blood?

Donghae grips Hyukjae's hand and tries to push the fear back. It's still the middle of the night, but a day closer to this horror that he knows is coming. When Hyukjae lies down beside him, Donghae presses his face over Hyukjae's heart and refuses to let go.

 

He wakes up to sound of voices.

"-so bad, hyung?" Kyuhyun asks.

"Worse than the last time," Hyukjae says quietly, his worry evident in his voice.

"Things are going to get bad, aren't they?"

Donghae feels someone, must be Hyukjae, shift on the bed.

"Not so bad that we're not going to have a blast tonight at the ball," Hyukjae whispers into Donghae's ear. "Good morning."

Of course Hyukjae knew he was awake.

He opens his eyes and Hyukjae's lovely eyes are looking at him warmly.

"Hi," he says softly. "Hey, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun watches him for a moment, then smiles. "I'll be outside," he says with a wave and heads off.

"How do you feel?" Hyukjae asks.

Donghae smiles. "Lucky."

Hyukjae laughs. "Do you know how many people lined up to dance with me at the last ball? You're definitely a lucky guy, Lee Donghae."

Donghae lifts a hand and trails his fingers lightly over Hyukjae's face.

"I know that."

The laughter fades from Hyukjae's face.

"Don't be sad today, Donghae, " Hyukjae says softly and kisses him pleadingly.

_Donghae. Donghae, is that you?_

"Can we go?" Kyuhyun grumbles, poking his head through the door. "I'm starving!"

Hyukjae leans back. "I'll see you tonight," Hyukjae says mysteriously.

"What?"

Hyukjae jumps off the bed with a laugh. "Don't get into trouble."

Donghae stares after Hyukjae for a moment, then Kyuhyun's face appears at the door again. "Hyung! If we wait any longer, you'll have to carry me to the hall."

 

"I don't know what he's doing," Kyuhyun tells him pre-emptively. "And even if I did, I would never betray my captain by telling you. Sorry, hyung."

Donghae sighs.

"Your vision was about the war again?" Kyuhyun asks after a moment. Donghae bites his lip and nods.

"Isn't it interesting hyung, ever since Hyukjae hyung became your Keeper, all your visions have been about the war."

Donghae has noted that too. He isn't sure if that's normal or if it's just because his control of his powers is non-existent. Professor Yoo has assured him that it isn’t Legilimency, that the Seer - Keeper bond means their minds are closed to the rest of the world.

"I don't know what it means, Kyuhyun. Every time-" he takes a deep breath and Kyuhyun walks closer to him, their shoulders almost touching. "-I see the war. And every time, I think he’s hurt."

Kyuhyun frowns. "Do you see one future or multiple possibilities, hyung?"

"I always thought I saw a single future, things as they will happen-but-"

Kyuhyun hums thoughtfully. "But you're not sure anymore?"

"I'm afraid to be sure, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun looks at him with kind eyes. "He's got us, hyung. You know we won't let anything happen to him."

It really shouldn't help, but Donghae's heart untwists from the fearful knot it had twisted into. "Thank you, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun scoffs. "Don't be crazy. I'm not doing it for you."

Donghae smiles. "Thank you anyway."

 

He adjusts the collar of his dress robes nervously. The robes had been ridiculously pricey but he'd wanted to look good. He thinks he looks okay. But he's not sure. He resists the urge to run his hand through his hair. He hasn't seen Hyukjae all day, but when he had come to their room to change, there had been a rose, orange like the sunset, which Donghae had pinned onto his robes. He startles when someone knocks on the door.

"Donghae-" Hyukjae asks, "-can I come in?"

Donghae swallows. He's never done something like this before.

"Yes," he answers, managing to keep his voice even.

Donghae feels his breath catch when Hyukjae appears. He is wearing silver robes with a golden shimmer. As Hyukjae walks towards him, the robes shine in the golden firelight making him look like a prince from a fairy tale. He has clipped a green rose onto his robes and Donghae is struck wordless at the beauty of this boy that he loves.

"Hyukjae-" he breathes, and Hyukjae who had been staring at him, blinks.

"I'm not dreaming, right?" Hyukjae asks, sounding more than a little breathless himself.

"Lee Hyukjae, how is it that you always make me feel so lucky?"

Hyukjae shakes his head, stepping closer. "You've got it wrong, Donghae. I'm definitely the lucky one here."

 

It turns out Kyuhyun's mysterious date had been Choi Siwon from Hufflepuff. Kyuhyun, in swirling emerald green robes, winks at them as they pass by, Siwon looking a little dazed with his eyes fixed on Kyuhyun like he can’t believe his luck. Beyond them, Donghae sees Changmin, his eyes fixed on Kyuhyun. His date for the night, Minho tugs on his elbow to get his attention and Changmin finally tears his eyes away.

"Do you want a drink?" Hyukjae asks, apparently oblivious to the drama taking place in front of his eyes.

Donghae nods. "Yes, please."

Hyukjae grins. "Don't let anyone steal you while I'm away," he warns.

Donghae smiles. "I really can't make any promises.”

Hyukjae is laughing as he walks away. Donghae doesn't miss all the pairs of eyes that follow Hyukjae as he heads for the drinks table at the back. In those silver robes, he looks as though he is made from starlight.

Donghae looks around the hall. It is almost unrecognizable, except for Hanabi in one corner decorated with colourful lanterns, the whole room looks completely new. There is a brightly lit Christmas tree at one end, so tall that it is brushing the top of the high ceiling. And there are small globes of lights descending from the ceiling, making it seem as though whole ceiling is covered in fairy lights. It is beautiful. It feels as though he is no longer at school but he's been transported to somewhere created just from light and magic.

"Hyung."

Donghae looks down from the ceiling and Taemin is smiling at him. He looks wonderful in black robes and beside him, Jongin is looking just as good in deep red robes.

"Hi guys."

"Where's Hyukjae hyung?" Taemin asks at the same time Jongin says, "You look good, hyung."

They look at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"He's getting drinks," Donghae answers, "and thank you. You guys look great too."

Taemin grins. "We look pretty good, don't we? Damn, I just woke up like this."

Jongin laughs and pushes playfully at Taemin. "I'm pretty sure you didn't."

Taemin bats his eyelashes innocently. "And you'd know that how?"

Jongin turns pink and mumbles something Donghae can't hear but Taemin laughs, linking their hands together.

"Hey, kid. Looking good," Hyukjae says, arriving with two cups of Butterbeer in his hands.

Taemin smiles brightly.

"Hyung, do we have any alcohol?" Taemin asks as Donghae takes a sip of the Butterbeer. He sighs happily, warmth spreading through him.

"As school captain, I really can't condone that kind of rule breaking, Taemin. And I'm sure none of my house captains or prefects would partake in such activity," Hyukjae says, taking the seriousness out of his words by grinning widely.

"Ah...we're just going to go find Kyuhyun hyung."

"This conversation didn't happen."

Taemin winks. "Of course not, hyung. I didn't even see you at the Ball."

Donghae watches Taemin cut across the dance floor, pulling Jongin behind him as they head towards Kyuhyun, lingering in the shadows by the far wall. Probably up to his usual tricks. Although he must be disappointed that Yunho hyung is not dateless as he had bet. He waves at Yunho hyung as he dances by them with none other than Kim Jaejoong on his arm. Yunho hyung smiles widely, before his eyes fix on Jaejoong again. Beside them, Kim Heechul appears to be dancing in a style that emulates a seizure, arms flying everywhere as Han Geng, who must be his date for the night, watches on with amused eyes.

"Now that we've shown our faces, do you want to get out of here?" Hyukjae asks and Donghae looks at him in surprise. Hyukjae smiles. "Come with me, Lee Donghae."

Donghae climbs up the stairs to the Star Dome, Hyukjae holding onto his hand and wonders what Hyukjae has planned. Hyukjae refuses to tell him. When they reach the large double doors to the dorm, Hyukjae turns to him.

"Close your eyes," Hyukjae says softly and Donghae does. He hears the long creak of the doors opening, and then Hyukjae is leading him past the doors into the Dome. They walk slowly down the slope of the room until they reach flat ground, which means they must be at the center of the room.

"Okay. You can open them now."

Donghae opens his eyes slowly. And the first thing he sees is light. There are globes of light floating around them. Donghae laughs, turning in a circle and taking them in. It feels as though they are amongst the stars.

"Look up," Hyukjae says and Donghae does. The charm on the roof of the dome usually lets them see the stars distantly, small flickers of light in their constellations. But now, they seem so close that if he reached up, he'd touch the universe. Billions upon billions of stars shining over them, in all colours imaginable. Donghae feels his breath catch at the beauty of it, at the joy he can feel emanating from Hyukjae. Hyukjae, who shines bright than all the stars above them.

"You did this?" he asks, voice coming out as a whisper.

"Do you like it?"

"It’s- Hyukjae- it must have taken hours." And so much energy to cast spells so strong.

"They always seem so far away, I wanted to bring them closer to you."

Donghae stares at him helplessly for a moment, then he rushes forward and kisses him.

"I love you," he breathes between the kisses. "Lee Hyukjae, I love you so much."

What he feels from Hyukjae then, he doesn't know how to describe it, like his whole being burst into joy, to be carried by the stars into the far reaches of the universe. Donghae laughs. "I love you."

“Dance with me,” Hyukjae asks softly and Donghae gladly lets him sweep them across the floor. Suddenly there is music, sweet piano notes carrying them across the stars and when something soft settles on his nose, Donghae looks up to see rose petals falling around them like rain. Even Hyukjae looks surprised.

“I think it’s us,” Hyukjae says, catching a bright red petal in his hand, with eyes bright with wonder.

“At least we didn’t make it snow like last time,” he says and Hyukjae grins. The whole classroom had been covered in a layer of snow from their Performance Magic project. Although they’d gotten full marks, the clean-up had taken them the whole night.

 Hyukjae slips the white dress robe off his shoulders and lays it amidst the red petals. Donghae watches as he sits down on the robe, and holds out a hand towards him. Donghae watches him for one breathless moment. There are rose petals in Hyukjae’s hair, he looks so beautiful that Donghae wonders if he should pinch himself just to see if he is dreaming. He unties his own robe and lets it fall to the ground, kneeling beside Hyukjae and deciding that he would choose this dream over all the waking moments in the world.

 

Most students go home for Christmas so the school is as quiet as Donghae has ever seen it. The Slytherin Quidditch team seems to have missed the occasion because all of them stay. Even Baekhyun stays. Donghae thinks Kyuhyun has something to do with it. That he might be trying to create a human barrier around Hyukjae in defiance of whatever is coming.

Yunho hyung insists on having a pre-dinner talk with his fellow Gryffindors at the dorms. Donghae sits cross-legged on the armchair by the fire while Chanyeol curls up on the floor beside him and Jongin sits on the arm rest. The few other students who are staying, including Kibum, are scattered around the room, watching their leader attentively.

"We've come a whole year from what happened at Christmas last year," Yunho starts, looking at the fire. "I want to say that I'm proud of you all and that I'm sorry for not being a better leader."

"Hyung!" Donghae cries. "Hyung, that's not true."

Yunho smiles softly. "I should have protected you and I couldn't. All of you. You're my house, my friends, my family. The Slytherins protected you better than I did. I'm sorry for that."

"Yunho hyung-" Chanyeol leaps to his feet and hugs their leader. "Hyung, I'm proud to be in this house because of you."

Yunho laughs, wrapping both arms around Chanyeol as Donghae, then Jongin and the others join the group hug.

"Students-" They startle as the Headmaster Soo's voice reverberate through the castle. "-all students remaining at the castle please make your way to the great hall immediately."

They draw back uncertainly. Yunho hyung is frowning but nods at them with confidence. "Let's go."

Jongin and Chanyeol fall into either side of him as they head for the hall. He knows the Slytherins are already there, can feel himself getting closer and closer to Hyukjae, and knows that he is nervous. They've come to realize that unusual usually bodes ill for them. Once they enter the hall, he takes a moment. Hyukjae is standing under Hanabi, surrounded by his friends. Seeing Donghae, Hyukjae smiles, and for once Donghae follows the rest of his house to sit at the Gryffindor table. Headmaster Soo is standing at the lectern, his long white hair floating around his face. The teachers are standing in a group behind him, whispering to each other. Donghae feels a chill in his heart and immediately looks towards the Slytherin table. Hyukjae is looking directly at him. Donghae tries to smile, but fear freezes his muscles. Then the Headmaster speaks.

 "I have received dire news. The EFA has attacked Wizards Hall. Although many of the Council members were able to get to safety more than a 100 wizards and witches were killed. War has been declared. In light of this, school has been suspended until further notice. All students and teachers are instructed to return home until it is safe to return. The Knights bus will be here tomorrow morning to take you home. Students, this is a dark time. One that we must endure. This menace will be defeated but until that time, our lives will hang in the balance. I wish you a safe journey and a safe return."

Stunned silence holds for a moment. Then just as Headmaster Soo is turning away, Hyukjae gets to his feet.

"Sir, what if we want to stay?"

Headmaster Soo stares at Hyukjae for a moment. So does rest of the school. Donghae grips his hands in his robes and wills, wills Hyukjae to sit down. To say that he was mistaken, that he wants to go home. Donghae is certain that Hyukjae would be safe at home. That all his visions, all those terrible things had been at school. Hyukjae sends a stunned gaze in his direction.

_Lee Hyukjae, don't do this._

Hyukjae's shoulders bend under the pressure but he tears his gaze away.

"The school will provide for you, however as I said I cannot ask any teachers remain here involuntarily. If you stay, Lee Hyukjae, you may well be on your own," Headmaster Soo answers.

Every student at the Slytherin table rises to their feet. Then, Chanyeol stands up, followed by Jongin. Yunho hyung rises to his feet to everyone's surprise and few of the students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff get up in Hyukjae's support.

But none of the teachers do. Even if Donghae is angry, even if he wants Hyukjae to give up and go home, he still seethes at the teachers' failure to stand in defence of their students.

Headmaster Soo looks taken aback for a moment. "Very well. It is up to you. It is unlikely that they would attack the school, given their intention seems to be to take over the government. I would think you would be safe." Then he looks over at the rest of the students. "I suggest you take rest tonight, students. It may be the last time you do so at the school for a long time."

When the Headmaster and the teachers leave, the whispers begin. Some of the younger students are already in tears, and even a few of the older students look as though they might burst into tears. Then Hyukjae climbs onto the Slytherin table.

"Everyone," Hyukjae calls as heads turn and eyes fix on the school captain. "-everyone, if this is the last time, then let's spend it together. Let's have a sleepover here in the great hall, spend Christmas Eve together." Hyukjae's eyes rove over the hall, fixing on Donghae for a brief moment before moving on. They are barely 30 students, but all their attention is fixed on Hyukjae with the intensity of the whole school. "Listen, if you decide to stay or not, that's up to you. But I want you all to stay safe. If you leave, take care of your families and don't do anything stupid. If you stay, let's keep each other safe. Whatever happens, when the school reopens, I want to see you all here, sitting in this room and looking at me like I'm the biggest idiot in the world. So please, everyone, keep safe."

"Mr Lee." Donghae tears his gaze a way to see professor Shin framed in the door way. "The Headmaster wants to see you."

For a moment Hyukjae looks surprised, then he nods, avoids Donghae's eyes and follows the professor out of the room. After a moment, Tao follows them out at a nod from Kyuhyun. It seems Kyuhyun refuses to trust anyone when it comes to Hyukjae's safety.

Kyuhyun takes the opportunity to take the stage. "Guys. None of you better be thinking about leaving tomorrow," he warns and Changmin drops his head, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. "Listen, last year-"

Even from the Gryffindor table, Donghae sees the deep breath that Kyuhyun takes.

"-last year, the EFA nearly killed me. And Donghae hyung, and Hyukjae hyung, Changmin and Taemin. Not to mention they'd been trying to get at Donghae hyung for the whole year. I know you think you need to go home but you can't do anything from home, do you understand? If you stay, you can train, if you stay you get to fight the bastards who think they can just take what they want."

"Headmaster said the school would be safe," Kim Junmyeon from Ravenclaw says, looking nervous and Donghae thinks it might be more about talking to Kyuhyun than the threat of the EFA.

Kyuhyun grins. "Of course, they'll come."

"How do you know?" Choi Siwon asks.

"Because we have the best weapon anyone can have in a war," Kyuhyun says looking over at Donghae. "We have a Seer."

A Seer who cannot see past the war that seems inevitable and his own boyfriend. His stupid, moronic, ass of a boyfriend who insists on risking his life like it's worth nothing. Donghae rises to his feet, feels Hyukjae's concern fix on him and pushes it away. He barely manages to walk out before he is in the corridor, then, he runs.

 

"Hyung."

Donghae opens his eyes, startled.

Kyuhyun is standing over him, framed against the back drop of stars.

"How did you find me?" He asks as Kyuhyun sits down cross-legged beside him.

"Hyukjae hyung comes up here when he's running too," Kyuhyun answers softly. "I'm sorry, hyung."

Donghae looks up at him. "Why?"

"For using you like that."

"Are you really sorry?"

The corners of Kyuhyun’s lips curve up. "They have to stay, hyung. We need to be able to fight back."

"And if the EFA comes, if the students get hurt, you'll be okay with that?"

Donghae sees the way Kyuhyun's shoulders tense. "It's a war, hyung," Kyuhyun says softly.

"We're not soldiers, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun stays silent for a moment, eyes on the stars above them.

"Did you know I'm an orphan, hyung?"

Donghae sits up in shock. "Kyuhyun-"

Kyuhyun shakes his head. "It's okay. They died before I even knew them.” Kyuhyun pauses and Donghae stares at him. He had never thought-Hyukjae never said, but then of course he wouldn’t have. Would never betray Kyuhyun’s trust. Donghae would never have thought that this boy, with his sharp tongue and sharp smiles, and his fierce heart would have a hole in his heart the same shape as Donghae’s.

“When the letter came to the orphanage, I was so happy because I thought maybe I'd find a place here at school. Maybe I'd find a family." Kyuhyun, eyes fixed on his hands folded in his lap, clears his throat. "And I did, hyung. I found Hyukjae hyung, I don't know how he found out I didn't have a family but he invited me to spend the holidays with him. He's taken me home every time he goes back home, hyung." Kyuhyun lifts his head, and past the shine in his eyes, Donghae sees the steely determination. "I will do everything I can to protect him. Those EFA bastards can try but they'll never get close to him, hyung."

Donghae reaches out a hand and catches Kyuhyun's hands. “I’m sorry, Kyuhyun.”

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “Don’t be, hyung. How can I miss something I never knew?”

The words sound as though they had been repeated a million times, as if saying them a million times would make them true, as if they would hurt less.

"Hyukjae is very lucky to have you, Kyuhyun," Donghae says softly. Kyuhyun loves Hyukjae enough to risk his life for Donghae. Loves him enough to bleed for him. There is a scar, cutting across Kyuhyun's right shoulder-blade, that offers proof. That for all the love Hyukjae has given him, Kyuhyun would never falter.

Kyuhyun chokes out a laugh. "You better bloody believe it."

Giving Kyuhyun a moment to compose himself, Donghae looks back up at the stars.

"Do you really think they'll come here?" he asks quietly.

Kyuhyun shifts beside him and when Donghae looks at him, Kyuhyun’s eyes are fixed on him. "They shouldn't. But I guess they will."

"For me."

"Maybe. Maybe not,” Kyuhyun says with a shrug. “Depends on what they want, hyung. And anyways, they can't track you. So they won't be coming here for you."

“I wish I knew how to change it,” he whispers, and phrases it almost as a question to the stars.

Kyuhyun shifts closer so their knees are touching. “At least you gave us warning, hyung. We can figure out the rest on our own.”

Donghae can’t help but smile. Kyuhyun’s unshakable belief that they can defeat whatever will threaten them, is enough the quell his anxious heart.

"Hey, Cho Kyuhyun!" Hyukjae yells, appearing at the Star Dome doors. "What kind of a house captain leaves his house in the middle of a crisis?"

Kyuhyun holds Donghae's eyes for a moment before breaking into a grin and getting to his feet. "What kind of a school captain disappears while his school is in a crisis?"

Donghae gets to his feet as but doesn't follow Kyuhyun up towards Hyukjae. He watches as Hyukjae speaks to Kyuhyun in a soft voice, sees the smirk on Kyuhyun's lips and the way he leans his body towards Hyukjae protectively. Almost possessively and Donghae wonders if he is even aware of it.

Once Kyuhyun heads off, Hyukjae slowly walks down to him. His golden hair almost glows in the dim light of the room. This guy who wants to save everyone regardless of what happens to him. Donghae crosses his arms across his chest and waits.

Hyukjae pauses before him. "I don't understand why you're angry at me."

"Because you're so irresponsible with your own life! You don't care what happens to you! But I do! And everyone in your house does! Stop being so selfish, Lee Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae stares at him with wide eyes. Then his face changes, as if he'd finally understood something. "You saw something bad, didn't you? Something about me?" Hyukjae takes a breath. "Is there a way - can we avoid it?"

"I don't know."

"It's not going to be any more safer out there. We're probably safest here at the school."

"Hyukjae-"

Hyukjae sighs tiredly. "I can't protect them if I'm not with them, can I?"

"You can't be responsible for them all, Hyukjae."

"I am. You know Taemin won't go back. Tao's brother in-law hates him and Kyuhyun-" Hyukjae swallows. "- I can't leave them. I won't leave them, Donghae. "

 

Donghae stands at the center of the room. It is empty. His visions had been moved to the Auror headquarters for the Unspeakables to analyse them. And he’d been instructed to send any new visions to them as well.

“Donghae.” He turns around to face professor Yoo, waiting for him at the door. “I’m sorry I cannot stay.”

She has a family, two young children, a husband and a cat. He would choose the same, in her place. “It’s okay, professor.”

She sighs. “Donghae, when the time comes, call for help. The Aurors will come.”

He nods.

“Professor, is there a way-” he takes a breath, “-is there a way to break the bond?”

She frowns. “Donghae, the purpose of a Keeper-”

“-is to protect the Seer, I know professor but-I – I don’t want him to be hurt if I-” He doesn’t want history to repeat itself. Doesn’t want what happened to his parents to happen to them. Her face softens in understanding. She knows his history, she’d been there at the start when all Donghae had wanted to do was to die. She knows how hard Donghae had fought to be here today, because she’d been there all the way. She knows exactly what Hyukjae means to him.

“No spell is unbreakable, Lee Donghae,” she tells him carefully, “but the price for breaking a bond so strong may be more than what you are willing to pay.”

He feels Hyukjae focus on him, feels his love and concern, and hopes desperately that he will not have to give this up.

_Sometimes we have to do things for the greater good, you know that don't you? Sometimes we have to make sacrifices and lose things that are important to us._

He remembers Hyukjae looking up at him with rose petals in his hair and his heart clenches, catching his breath and leaving him breathless. All Hyukjae has done is to love him and Donghae will never let him pay for that with his life.

“I’m willing to pay, professor.”

 

As the headmaster had predicted, and against Kyuhyun's warnings, most students leave in the morning. Donghae understands. They are only teenagers and war is too far beyond what any of them had expected of their futures. They have families to go back to, love and the promise of safety. In the end, it is best to die with those you love. He watches the buses, packed with pale faced students, disappear into the distance. He exhales, and Chanyeol leans over Donghae's shoulder to watch them leave.

"Whatever, we don't need them," Sehun, back turned resolutely away from the departing buses, mutters.

All student leaders, Hyukjae, Yunho, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Taemin, Siwon and Jinki, had been confiscated by the teachers to show them how to put up wards around the school. The last duty of the teachers. Since the MTIU cannot spare any Aurors since they are needed to fight the terrorists who have taken over the Wizards Hall. If they are attacked, they would be on their own.

"Idiots," Jongin snaps, an angry set to his face. "Not like they'd be safer at home."

"Everyone doesn't have the same priorities as you, Kim Jongin," Kim Junmyeon of Ravenclaw, who is sitting with them, reprimands. Jongin blinks at the unexpected source of criticism, then turns pink and looks pointedly away. Donghae smiles to himself, knowing Junmyeon had hit the nail right on the head. Jongin would follow Taemin anywhere, including to the middle of a war. But then, maybe all of them who had stayed, had stayed for others. Donghae thinks maybe all their priorities are the same after all. Because to protect Hyukjae, he is willing to risk everything.

 

 

Epilogue

 

They are training in the room of requirement when a loud screeching suddenly reverberates through the school. For a moment everyone stands still, stunned into silence by the noise.

"Hyung," Kyuhyun looks at Hyukjae, "the wards! Someone's trying to get past the wards!"

Hyukjae takes a deep breath. "Everyone, gather in the Ravenclaw common room." There are tunnels running from the Ravenclaw common room to the abandoned muggle mine in the forest. Donghae doesn't remember but he knows he'd been through them. And now, they are the escape route in case they're threatened. "Yunho, Changmin, Kyuhyun and I will-"

“Hyung!” Chanyeol, who'd been on sentry duty with Jonghyun, cries, bursting in through the doors. “Hyung-“ he gasps for breath and Hyukjae immediately heads towards him, followed by everyone else.

“Chanyeol, what’s wrong?”

Chanyeol looks up, face red and eyes wide. “There are MISC students, hyung. They said their school was attacked!”

They find the MISC students on the Quidditch field, which is just outside their ward limits. Jonghyun is there, waiting for them and beyond him they see a teacher they have never seen before, conjuring up drinks and chocolate for a huddle of students that can’t be more than ten. Donghae knows SME plays MISC in the end of year Quidditch game but has never had the chance to meet them. He, and Hyukjae, had been recovering from the Seeker-Keeper ritual and had missed travelling to MISC for the annual event. SME’s loss was blamed on the absence of Hyukjae in the team, a rumour denied by the victorious MISC team but endlessly perpetuated by certain members of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Seeing the MISC students, Hyukjae signals Kyuhyun and Changmin to take down the wards. The air above them shimmers as the wards are taken down. When they walk over, a tall, blond boy with broad shoulders and deep set eyes straightens up to meet them. Donghae has no doubt this must be the school captain. The look in his eyes, it is the same one as Hyukjae’s.

“Yang Seungho, is anyone hurt?” Hyukjae asks. And the MISC school captain, Yang Seungho, shakes his head.

“No, we got away just in time. They didn’t know about the tunnels,” he says as a dark haired, smaller boy joins his side.

“Looks like we might be here for a while,” the dark haired boy says.

Hyukjae nods. “We have more than enough space, Byunghee.”

Then the teacher, who had been conjuring drinks and chocolate for his students, join them.

“Thank you for taking us in, this was the only place I could think of to bring them all,” he says with a small smile, “my name is Yoo Seungho.”

“Thank you for coming, sir. It’ll be good to have a teacher around,” Hyukjae tells him and the professor’s eyes widen in surprise.

“You’re alone here?”

“We’re too many to be alone, sir,” Hyukjae says, gesturing to the mass of students that followed him out, and Professor Yoo looks over them all.

“You’re preparing for war?” the professor asks.

They nod.

“Maybe I can help, I teach Defence Against Dark Arts,” professor Yoo offers and the SME students cheer happily.

“That would definitely help, sir,” Hyukjae says gratefully.

 

That evening, Kim Heechul arrives at school. He throws rocks at the wards until they come out to let him in. Seeing their house captain, the Hufflepuff students, all three of them that had stayed, rush toward him. Heechul flicks his hair back with a smile and folds them into his arms.

“I’m not leaving my house in the hands of you fools,” Heechul declares as they head back to the school to resume their abandoned dinner. Given their numbers, everyone is sitting at the Ravenclaw table, as the most neutral house. Heechul sniffs and looks longingly at the Hufflepuff table but finally sits down when Siwon tugs at his arm.

“So what’s your plan, Lee Hyukjae?” Heechul asks, dipping a spoon tentatively into the pea soup.

Hyukjae looks around the table as all eyes fix on him. “We train,” he says, “Professor Yoo is going to teach us advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. If the EFA comes,” Hyukjae meets Donghae’s eyes, “-we’re going to fight back.”

 

_He lifts his head. Beyond the destruction of the hall he sees Hanabi, its leaves wilted and brown. He hears the crunch of gravel and slowly turns his head. Park Jungsu smiles victoriously and lifts his wand._

_"I promised you death. And I always keep my promises."_

 

***


	3. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should he have known this was the future waiting for him?  
> Would he have made the same choices, if he had known?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (belated) birthday, Lee Donghae.

**Eternity**

 

He wonders how it works, that things end the way they started. That it feels like nothing has changed, except everything has. That he finds himself waiting for things that will never come again.

Should he have known this was the future waiting for him?

Would he have made the same choices, if he had known?

 

 

He doesn't remember them. His parents. And most of the time he doesn't care. Most of the time he is okay. Most of the time Hyukjae is all he needs. When he was younger he used to dream that Hyukjae was his long lost brother, that they were connected by something other than just being in the same house at school. That by some miracle they had found each other. He'd been young then, wishing, dreaming of family. Hyukjae, Changmin, Taemin, Baekhyun, Tao and Sungjong. The Slytherin house.

He has family now. And he'll be damned if he loses them this time.

 

The first time Hyukjae asks him to spend the summer with him, Kyuhyun is sitting by himself at the lake. He's waiting for the River Sprites who are still hiding because the sun hasn't set yet. But he can wait. He waits for them every night.  

 

"Hey, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun squints up. Hyukjae is hovering over him, features hidden by the bright sunlight at his back.

"Do you want to come over to my house for the holidays?"

He straightens up, eyes widening in surprise. He'd been resigned to spend the holidays at the school.

"Why would you want me to come?" He asks, as far as he knows no one knows that he's an orphan. So this can't possibly be because Hyukjae feels sorry for him. Kyuhyun would take anything, anything, over pity.

"I'll be bored at home otherwise," Hyukjae tells him, crouching down beside him.

His blonde hair is messy again. Kyuhyun reaches up and tries to pat it down. Hyukjae looks startled for a moment before breaking into a smile.

"That's a yes, right?"

"What about Junsu hyung?" Kyuhyun asks, retracting his hand. After all, Hyukjae and Junsu seemed inseparable for the whole year even if they're in separate houses.

"Junsu's spending the holidays at his grandparents' place," Hyukjae tells him, smile dimming for a moment.

"You can't go?"

Hyukjae shakes his head.

"Will you come with me, Kyuhyun? There's a beach and everything. There are sea turtles in the summer and there's even a little island!"

Kyuhyun stares at him.

"I can't swim," he says finally and Hyukjae grins.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you."

 

That summer, for the first time, he realises that someone loves him.

 

He's buried Hyukjae under a mass of sand, when he realises that he might love Hyukjae back.

Only his head is visible, but Hyukjae is grinning at him happily.

"Kyuhyunie, let me out," Hyukjae pleads, laughing as Kyuhyun pats the sand more firmly around his neck. Hyukjae had lost rock, paper, scissors and Kyuhyun had been happy to dig a Hyukjae sized hole to bury him in.

"Kyuhyunnieeee."

Kyuhyun sits cross-legged and watches him.

"Are you still sad?"

Hyukjae stops squirming. "Sad?"

Kyuhyun tilts his head. There is a streak of sand on Hyukjae's nose.

"Because Junsu hyung is not in our house."

Hyukjae is still for a moment. Then he shakes his head. "I'm not sad anymore."

Kyuhyun takes a moment, claims Hyukjae as his' and starts digging him out.

 

That had been the best summer of Kyuhyun's life. And every summer after that, all those days with Hyukjae, are what he draws on when he's conjuring his patronus. Of Hyukjae keeping a steady hand on his back when he was teaching him to swim. Of Hyukjae putting more meat on his plate because 'you're far too skinny, Kyuhyun'. Of Hyukjae laughing with sunlight in his golden hair. Of Kyuhyun finally realising that there is someone who loves him in the world.   It is more than he ever thought he would have.

The phoenix soars out from his wand tip, fiery and magnificent. Every student, even Professor Yoo, stares mesmerized as the bird flies over them and finally settles next to Kyuhyun, wings folding over him protectively.

Hyukjae grins, his own eagle patronus perched on his shoulder.

"It's brilliant."

Kyuhyun smirks, but his joy fades when he sees Donghae watching him with a small smile on his tired face.

Most of them have managed to conjure up their patroni, some quite easily, like Sehun and Taemin with the silver rabbit of Sehun's scurrying under everyone's feet, and Taemin's lilac snake that is wrapped around his shoulders. But others like Sungjong and Tao have had quite a bit of trouble with conjuring up a fully pledged patronus. But after a week of practice, they've finally managed it, and now Sungjong's tiger is curled up at his feet and Tao's hawk is diving through one of the MISC student's patronus, which had turned out to be a flutter of butterflies.

But as hard as he's been trying, Donghae hasn't been able to conjure a patronus. Neither has Baekhyun, who had begged off patronus training in lieu of patrolling the grounds. Baekhyun's memories are too fractured for him to draw on them. Kyuhyun knows that Hyukjae has been spending time with him every day, just talking, trying to keep Baekhyun together, to keep his memories from disintegrating. Kyuhyun knows it's a losing battle, until Jungsu is caught or killed, Baekhyun's mind will not recover.

Unlike Donghae, whose past is too vivid, impossible to forget, that makes him unable to create a patronus.

He knows Donghae's past is terrible, knows that his visions are nightmares and knows that as happy as he has been since he came to the school, Donghae might take a long time to have a source of joy strong enough to support a patronus. But he knows it will happen, that one day Donghae will be happy enough, his heart will be light enough for him to conjure a patronus. Kyuhyun hopes he'll be there that day to see it.

"It's beautiful, Kyuhyun," Donghae tells him as the others stop for a moment in their training to stare.

"It's because I'm awesome, hyung," he grins, and Donghae's smile grows easier.

Changmin knocks their shoulders together, his falcon patronus soaring above them. "Keep thinking that, man," he says as the others gather around.

Kyuhyun has to admit that the MISC guys are pretty damn good too. Yang Seungho is almost as good as Hyukjae in defense. And that kid, the one who smiles at everyone, Kim Taehyung, might be as strong as Kyuhyun himself in raw magic. Anyone, whose patronus is a dragon, should be one to watch out for. Even if it is a pretty small dragon right now, Kyuhyun is sure that as Taehyung's magic grows stronger, his patronus will as well. Just like his own phoenix had grown from the tiny hatching it had been when Kyuhyun had first conjured it three years ago.

 

For lunch they make instant noodles. Since the cooks had gone home with rest of the school, they have to eat what they can cook, which doesn't get any more complicated than noodles most days. Kyuhyun doesn't really care, food is food, as long as it fills his stomach. He sits under Hanabi, green and stunning as always, and digs in. Changmin drops into the seat beside him, his bowl half empty already. Hyukjae is sitting in front of him, with Donghae on one side of him and Baekhyun on the other.

"Damn, this is hungry work," Changmin mutters.

Kyuhyun chuckles.

"We got enough noodles to last forever, man. Just cook another one."

"Hyung, are you making more?" Sehun asks hopefully, climbing on to Kyuhyun's other side with Tao following him.

Kyuhyun scoffs and keeps eating.

"Aren't you hungry, Baekhyun?"

Kyuhyun looks up at Hyukjae's voice, then at Baekhyun who hasn't done much to his bowl of noodle.

Baekhyun shrugs.

"I don't think so, hyung," Baekhyun answers softly. Chanyeol, sitting on Baekhyun's other side is gnawing at his lip worriedly.

Hyukjae watches Baekhyun for a moment.

"Hey, Baekhyun-" Hyukjae picks up some of his own noodle and puts it in Baekhyun's bowl, "-I made it, so it's delicious," Hyukjae says lightly, smiling.

"Hyung, you can't cook," Baekhyun says, shaking his head.

Hyukjae stares for a moment, then breaks into a wide smile.

"Baekhyun, that hurts," he says, holding a hand to his heart.

Baekhyun laughs. "The truth so often does, hyung."

Kyuhyun grins. "He's got a point, hyung."

"I feel so unloved," Hyukjae says, his smile not fading at all.

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes as Donghae bursts into laughter.

"But I'll eat anyway, hyung," Baekhyun says, looking at Hyukjae with smiling eyes.

Kyuhyun sees the way Hyukjae's eyes soften as he feeds Baekhyun lunch. Donghae meets his eyes with a smile, and Kyuhyun puts some of his noodles into Changmin's bowl. When Changmin looks at him with stunned eyes, Kyuhyun knocks their shoulders together and keeps eating.

 

It's strange to go to sleep expecting to get attacked at any time. They've cleared out the Great Hall, only the Slytherin table is there now and only because Hanabi cannot be moved, its roots now sneaking under the stones of the floor. They've been sleeping in the hall. There are a whole lot of mattresses where the teachers' tables used to be. It's a little messy, and quite a few limbs get stepped on in the middle of the night but it's the safest place in the whole school.

And they get used to it, sitting around on their bedding sharing stories and sometimes having dance battles. That Jung Hoseok, who'd nearly knocked Hyukjae from the sky two years ago in their annual Quidditch match, and earned Kyuhyun's wrath, puts up a damn good fight with the tall beanstalk of a kid, Choi Junhong, and the captain of all things in existence, Yang Seungho. But Kyuhyun thinks Taemin, Jongin and Yixing are more than a match for them.

But even Kyuhyun is impressed when Jung Byunghee sings a song that fills the entire hall with moonlight and little floating lights that Kyuhyun thinks are fireflies but disappear the moment Byunghee stops singing. It's not as impressive Hanabi of course but still. And the looks on the MISC students' faces when they tell them about their Performance Magic class, makes Kyuhyun feel just a little guilty for the years and years of hatred.

Just a little.

 

On Christmas day, they decide to take a break from training and celebrate. One group gets the cooking duties, headed by one of the MISC guys, Kim Seokjin, who Kyuhyun knows has Kim Heechul stressed about his standing as the school's best looking guy. Kyuhyun really doesn't care. Heechul's only got that crown because no one cares to fight him for it. Kyuhyun had once fleetingly wondered what would happen if he fought Heechul for it. Not for himself of course (he knows where he stands in terms of looks, and that's not very high), but for someone else like Taemin maybe, who Kyuhyun's pretty sure, is better looking than 99% of the student body. The battle would have been spectacular, the school wouldn't have recovered from it for years. They would make songs about it, or horror stories to terrify new students. But Kyuhyun's been too busy trying to annul the Gryffindor house from existence to pay too much attention to people's looks.

Kyuhyun volunteers for decorating duties and sets about setting up the huge Christmas tree they find stored at the back of one of the rooms of requirement. He and Taemin try to levitate Jongin up to reach the top of the tree but ends up crashing him into the tree, and they have to start all over again. Jongin emerges from the mess doubled over in laughter and a cut down his face, and Taemin’s worried face eases into a smile. Next time, they just levitate the decorations on to the tree under Professor Yoo's watchful eyes.

After hanging around to help with the decorations, Hyukjae and Donghae disappear for a while. Kyuhyun rolls his eyes and sends Sehun to follow them. He hopes Sehun will not be too traumatised from whatever those two get up to but Kyuhyun's got a job to do and he's not going to shirk it because certain people need their secret rendezvous times.

Dinner is loud. And delicious. Kyuhyun was doubtful of the cooking team's skills but Kim Seokjin and team has somehow managed to put together a feast for them. Kyuhyun doesn't know how they did it, or what's actually in the food but it is so much better than what they've been eating for the past week.

Hyukjae gets to his feet before everyone starts to eat.

"Hey guys, um- and professor-" Professor Yoo smiles and nods, and Hyukjae continues, "- I just wanted to say, I know you've been working really hard and I want to thank you for that-" Hyukjae looks around at them all, face a little pink but smiling, "-whatever happens, I'm really proud to be part of this group. Merry Christmas, everyone."

Kyuhyun doesn’t know who starts to clap first but soon the whole table is clapping enthusiastically and Hyukjae looks a little stunned and more than a little pink as he sits down.

After dinner, Kim Heechul puts on a play for them. Kyuhyun groans, and Changmin starts to chuckle delightedly beside him as it turns out to be another rendition of Snow White where there is no Snow White and the queen is declared the fairest of them all, and she lives happily ever after with her people who build shrines to her beauty. He's even got some of the MISC guys involved, Kim Himchan and Lee Changsun, who look like they're barely holding back laughter during the whole thing.

Everyone is laughing by the end and Heechul looks offended for a moment before joining in. There are bottles of butterbeer circulating, a special donation from his and Changmin's secret stock hidden under Kyuhyun's bed in the Slytherin dorms. Even Jung Yunho looks cheery, sitting with Hyukjae and Yang Seungho. Looks like they're playing exploding snap. Kyuhyun chuckles to himself, no need to wonder about the winner of this one.

It's good. It's the best they've been since before war was declared.

Kyuhyun is just beginning to relax when he feels it, and he jumps to his feet, startling Sehun who is sitting beside him. He sees Hyukjae already heading for Donghae, who'd been sitting with Sungmin and Kibum, and some of the Ravenclaws. Kyuhyun heads after him. Donghae, face pale, gets to his feet slowly.

He hadn't realised that this would be a side effect of being a Secret-keeper. He doesn't know if it's because Donghae is a Seer, and he hasn't found any records of it happening ever before, but he can feel the vision approaching too.

"We should-" he starts to say that they should get Donghae out of the hall but Donghae's knees fold under him. Hyukjae catches him and slowly lowers him to the ground, Kyuhyun kneeling down beside them.

"Hyukjae," Donghae breathes, and Hyukjae cradles him in his arms, pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

"It's okay," Hyukjae reassures him, "it's okay."

Kyuhyun feels the others gathering around them, and glares up at them all.

"This is not a fucking circus!"

Then the vision comes, and Kyuhyun forgets about the rest of the world.

He watches helplessly as Donghae's breathing quickens, eyes darting under his closed eye lids. He clenches his hands when tears start slipping down Donghae's face.

He'd wondered if it would be strange to be connected to Donghae like this. He wonders if this is what Hyukjae feels, this fierce need to protect. Of course, Hyukjae would feel it so much strongly than this. Sometimes he thinks it might not be related to the Secret-keeper bond at all, it might just be because Donghae is Donghae. And Kyuhyun might have grown to like him a little. Mostly, he doesn't let it bother him too much.

He watches as Hyukjae draws the vision out, its silver tendrils clinging onto the tip of Hyukjae's wand, before he seals it into a glass vial, which they've both started to carry around just in case.

After what seems forever, Donghae's breathing settles and his eyes open slowly.

"Hey," Hyukjae whispers softly. Donghae looks at Hyukjae for a moment, then finds Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun almost falls back when Donghae throws his arms around him and hugs him tightly.

"Hyung." Kyuhyun wraps his arms around him.

Donghae is shaking.

"Hyung, it's okay."

Donghae draws back just a little and his eyes are shining with tears. Donghae reaches up a hand, fingers tentative on Kyuhyun's cheek.

"You were crying," Donghae whispers.

Kyuhyun tries to smile.

"Hyung, I don't cry," he says softly, wiping away the tears that slip down Donghae's face.

Donghae shakes his head, and leans his head on Kyuhyun's shoulder tiredly.

"You were crying."

 

He shouldn't have been surprised to find that Donghae wants to break the Seer-Keeper bond. Looking back, he realises that everything has been leading up to it. For Donghae to decide that Hyukjae would be safer without him.

On principle, Kyuhyun agrees with him. He agrees that Hyukjae should live to be as old as humanly possible.

Kyuhyun has known Hyukjae for a long time. He's known him before Donghae and after him. Kyuhyun knows exactly how much of an effect Donghae has had on Hyukjae's life. He knows Hyukjae would choose Donghae over all things, including his own life.

Kyuhyun knows what would happen if the bond is broken. Hyukjae would live out his life, never knowing that he had once loved a Seer, that he had been unbelievably happy, that once he'd thought something was worth everything. He knows Hyukjae wouldn't want this, and never for such a price.

Kyuhyun loves him enough, loves him so much, to ever hurt him like that.

"I know you're scared because you haven't seen him in your visions. But you don't know for sure. Your visions are incomplete and you can't decide something like this just because you're guessing. It'll be forever, hyung."

Donghae's face crumbles and he takes a shaky breath, trying to compose himself.

"Don't do this, Donghae hyung. Don't do this to him."

Donghae looks up, his eyes are shining with tears. "You were crying, Kyuhyun. In my vision, you were crying."

Kyuhyun's breath stutters in his chest.

"I was scared before but seeing you cry, I can't stand by and wait for it anymore."

Kyuhyun stares at him.

"You're so fucking selfish! Do you think he'd want to live if you're dead?"

"He's not going to know me, Kyuhyun."

"You're fucking stupid if you really think that."

"I thought you wanted him to live too, Kyuhyun. More than anything."

"I want him to live. But I would gladly die with him too." Kyuhyun turns away. "There is no point, is there, if we can't face the world together?"

 

It doesn't surprise him at all that Donghae goes to Changmin next. But he never expects Changmin to agree.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kyuhyun snaps, finding Changmin in a corner of the library.

Changmin looks up from the massive enchantments book in his lap.

"I'm doing what you should be doing," Changmin says evenly, eyes going back to his book.

"Hyung doesn't want it," he grinds out, wanting to rip the book out of Changmin's hands.

Changmin looks up at him. "Why do you think Donghae hyung never saw Hyukjae hyung in any of his visions?"

Kyuhyun stares, hands clenched at his sides.

Changmin sighs. "We need to change it. To have any chance to save him, we need to break this bond."

The anger leaves Kyuhyun in a heartbeat. And suddenly he's just tired.

"He'll hate it," he whispers.

Changmin smiles sadly.

"At least he'll be alive."

Kyuhyun takes a deep breath. "At least."

 

"Aren't you worried, hyung?" He asks, collapsing beside Hyukjae to watch the wards shimmer in the air above them. They're sitting in the Quidditch stands. There is a storm slowly drifting towards them in the far horizon. The flags on the stands are being whipped in the wind that has picked up speed. Kyuhyun can see the lightning flashes in the distance. But they've got time.

Hyukjae looks at him. "Because Donghae hasn't seen me in his visions?"

Kyuhyun nods.

"I can't fight the future, Kyu. If I die, I die. But more than that, I worry for Donghae. You know, every time he looks at me now I can feel it, he's worried and scared. I want to protect him with everything I have. And this-" he taps his heart where Kyuhyun knows hides the rune that binds him to Donghae, "-this lets me keep him safe. I won't give him up for anything, Kyu. Not even for my own life."

"What if-" Kyuhyun pauses, wondering how Hyukjae will take it, "what if the bond breaks?"

Hyukjae stares at him for just a moment before bursting into laughter.

"It's not so easy to break, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. "What if Donghae hyung breaks it?"

The laughter fades from Hyukjae's face. "He wouldn't do that."

"What if he's trying to save your life?"

Hyukjae takes a deep breath, and tries to smile. "So you think he might do that too."

Kyuhyun blinks. "Hyung-"

"Do you think Donghae hasn't seen me in his visions because the bond will be broken?"

Kyuhyun swallows.

"No," he answers. "If the bond is broken, he'll still know you. It's no reason for him not to see you."

Hyukjae holds his gaze for a moment, then nods.

"It's exactly the kind of thing he'd do. To save me. We're just two fools falling over each other to save each other. Kyuhyun-" Hyukjae turns to him, reaches out a hand and catches his own, "-if he does break it and I- I don't know him anymore, don't let me go too far away from him. Make me stay. Until I fall in love with him again and he realises what a fool he'd been." Hyukjae's lips curve up into a tiny smile. "Until that-" Hyukjae ducks his head, and his golden hair falls over his face, hiding his eyes, "-until that, will you watch over him for me? I know it's a lot to ask but I don't have anyone else."

He should tell him. That Donghae might not see everything. That his visions might be possibilities, not certainties. But maybe if Kyuhyun is willing to admit the truth, he thinks Hyukjae will be safer without the bond too so he pushes the guilt back and makes a promise.

"You're so stupid, hyung-" he brushes the hair away from Hyukjae's tired eyes and Hyukjae smiles just as the first rain drops hit them, "-I already promised you that."

 

When Donghae asks to meet him at the Star Dome, Kyuhyun almost ignores him.

Donghae's eyes are sunken, surrounded by dark circles when he turns around to face Kyuhyun. But seeing Kyuhyun, he smiles, sighing softly as if he's relieved.

"I have a request, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tilts his face towards the stars and doesn’t look at Donghae.

"I know you love him as much as I do, please take care of him. Take care of him because I won't be able to do it anymore."

Kyuhyun whirls on him, furious. "You're stupid. So stupid! I've never met anyone stupider than you in my life and whatever comes next, whatever happens, it will be your fault. And don't fucking tell me to take care of him, I've been doing that for longer than you!"

The stars waver above them, the spell on the Dome shaken by his fury. But Donghae's eyes stay fixed on him.

"I know. I don't worry because I know you'll always be with him."

 _I love him, Kyuhyun_ , he hears Hyukjae’s voice in his mind. And he wants to try, to save Hyukjae from the pain that seems inevitable now.

"It's not too late, you know. Hyung. Donghae hyung, you don't have to do this."

Donghae smiles. But his eyes are sadder than Kyuhyun has ever seen them.

"Sometimes we have to make sacrifices and lose things that are important to us. I finally understand now. To keep him safe, I will give up anything."

Donghae takes a step back.

 _I want to protect him with everything I have_.

"You’ll be alone."

Donghae turns back.

"His life is worth my happiness, Kyuhyun."

"He wouldn't agree."

Donghae walks away.

"That's why he's worth it."

Kyuhyun lets him go.

 

He's with Hyukjae when it happens. They're in the dining hall, sitting by Hanabi and waiting for the others. Kyuhyun knows what's coming, but he's not prepared to face it.

Hyukjae shoots to his feet with a pained cry, panicked eyes darting around the hall for the source of his distress.

"No," Hyukjae whispers, eyes fixing on the south wall where he knows Donghae is, with Changmin, in the Gryffindor tower. He tries to run and stumbles. Kyuhyun falls with him, holding on and making sure he doesn't get hurt. Hyukjae grips his arms, whole body shaking.

"Kyuhyun, please," Hyukjae pleads. He's crying, tears running freely down his face and falling on Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae cries out again, hands pressed against his forehead, whole body coiling in pain.

"I'm sorry, hyung," Kyuhyun whispers into Hyukjae's golden hair, "I'm so sorry."

Kyuhyun is relieved when Hyukjae finally falls unconscious. He holds on to Hyukjae and hates Donghae for going through with it. But he hates himself more for being a coward.

 

They settle Hyukjae in his school captain's room. The whole Quidditch team, minus Changmin, is gathered around the bed, watching Hyukjae's chest rise and fall with every breath. Baekhyun's got Hyukjae's hand held in both of his, eyes shining with tears. Chanyeol is standing beside him. Kyuhyun had been tempted to kick him out, he is damn sick of Gryffindors right now, but for Baekhyun he is willing to let him stay.

"Will he be okay?" Tao asks quietly.

Kyuhyun doesn't know. He's never heard of a Seer-Keeper bond being broken. But he knows the theory. Hyukjae will be okay. Even without Donghae, Hyukjae will be okay.

"He'll be fine," he tells them.

"What about-" Sehun starts, eyes darting nervously, "-Donghae hyung?"

Kyuhyun feels his heart twist in anger. "This was his choice. He's forfeited any right to Hyukjae hyung. From now on, he's out."

Chanyeol opens his mouth but snaps it shut when Kyuhyun glares.

"From now on, we take care of hyung. Donghae's got nothing to do with it."

 

Kyuhyun hangs back and watches Hyukjae stride into the hall, sees the way Donghae's head snaps up and watch Hyukjae almost breathlessly. Hyukjae's eyes rove over the students and they do not pause on Donghae. Kyuhyun doesn’t know if he is relieved or disappointed. And by the pain he sees on Donghae's face, he knows he doesn't know either.

Kyuhyun feels bitterly satisfied. Donghae made a choice. Now let him live with the consequences.

 

He doesn't know what wakes him, but when he opens his eyes Hyukjae is sitting up, hunched over on the bedding beside him.

"Hyung?"

Hyukjae runs a hand through his messy hair. It's light enough in the hall for him to see that his hand is shaking. But he smiles at Kyuhyun. "Sorry, Kyuhyun. Bad dream."

"About what, hyung?"

Hyukjae shakes his head. "It's stupid, Kyu. It's probably because of the war."

"What did you see, hyung?"

"I was flying. There was someone in front of me. I tried to catch up but as fast as I flew, I never got close. I could never get close." Hyukjae looks at him, he looks a little lost.

Kyuhyun does not look over to where he knows Donghae is probably not asleep.

"It's just a dream, hyung," he says, "it doesn't mean anything."

 

"You didn't have to come," Donghae tells him, voice shaky already as Kyuhyun kneels down beside him.

"I'm your goddamn Secret-keeper, I can feel it too! And since you've cut Hyukjae hyung out of your life, who else is going take care of you?"

Donghae's wide eyes fix on him. He is sitting against the wall in the corridor leading to the rooms of requirement. Kyuhyun had run all the way from the ward perimeter when he had felt the vision approaching.

"Kyuhyun-Kyu-"

Donghae's eyes flutter shut and his whole body tenses. When Donghae reaches out blindly, Kyuhyun hesitates just for a moment before gripping his trembling hand. Hyukjae should be here. This is Hyukjae’s place. Kyuhyun's just filling in. He grits his teeth and holds on.

He gathers the vision, curled up around the point of his wand. It looks small and insignificant, not like something that might decide the course of the war. He snaps it shut in a glass vial, one of many from the pocket he'd charmed for them in his robes.

Donghae wakes up, gasping for breath and grasping at Kyuhyun.

"What did you see?" He asks.

Donghae's eyes focus on him.

"Tell me what you saw."

Donghae's eyes fill with tears, but he shakes his head.

"Was it about the war?"

Donghae shakes his head and his tears fall, shining tracks down his face.

"Pillars," Donghae whispers.

Kyuhyun stares for a moment and when Donghae doesn't elaborate, he sighs and gets to his feet.

"Fine. Whatever," Kyuhyun snaps, and leaves Donghae the vial of his damned vision.

On his way back to Hyukjae, he finds Sungmin and lets him know that their Seer might need some help.

Sungmin looks at him for a moment.

"You know he's hurting too, don't you, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes.

"This is his own doing."

Donghae had a chance at happiness, of something that could have lasted an eternity, but he'd thrown it away. Whatever happens from now on, Donghae is on his own.

 

"Kyuhyun."

Hyukjae is looking at him. His blonde hair is messy, flying around his head in a golden halo and Kyuhyun doesn't miss the bruised skin under his eyes either. Hyukjae has never wanted to be a leader. Kyuhyun knows that the only reason he had said yes to being Quidditch captain was because he was the eldest in the team and Hyukjae would never shirk his responsibility. And now, people's lives depend on him and he will destroy himself trying to save them all.

"Who is that?" Hyukjae asks, indicating with his eyes at the group of Gryffindors having lunch across the hall. Kyuhyun doesn't need to look, he knows who Hyukjae is curious about.

"Is it a new student?"

"Yeah, hyung. He's new."

Kyuhyun watches Hyukjae's face as he looks at Donghae. Kyuhyun thinks, this is it, it's going to happen all over again.

But Hyukjae hums and gets back to the bowl of soup in his hands.

"Funny. I've never seen him before."

Kyuhyun dares to look over at Donghae, who is now watching them, watching Hyukjae. Kyuhyun looks away before he has to acknowledge the pain in Donghae's eyes.

"He's nothing special, hyung."

 

Things get bad. But Kyuhyun had expected that. Then things get worse. He never expected that at all.

 

When Hyukjae collapses while they're training, enchantments flying everywhere, for a moment Kyuhyun thinks a spell must have snuck past his defenses. That all it will take is a simple ' _renervate_ ' and everything will be fine.

But then Sehun, crouched beside Hyukjae tries, and tries again. The room goes quiet the third time he casts the spell. Sehun's helpless eyes look up at him and Kyuhyun shoulders his way past everyone to kneel down beside them.

Hyukjae is pale, and he looks so exhausted.

The nightmares never let him sleep anymore.

Someone else drops to their knees on Hyukjae's other side. Kyuhyun doesn’t look up. Doesn't need to.

" _Renervate_ ," he casts.

Nothing.

His fingers clench around his wand.

" _Finite incantatum._ "

Hyukjae remains still and pale below him.

"Hyukjae-" Donghae is gripping Hyukjae's hand, his voice low and panicked, "Hyukjae, wake up!"

 

There have never been any cases of a broken Seer-Keeper bond. No one knows if this is even related to that. But it is their best guess.

It's possible that he cannot cope with the loss, that the strain is too much and he had just shut down. At least that’s what Professor Yoo says.

Kyuhyun thinks the professor is probably right. He thinks it's bloody useless knowing what's wrong if they can't do anything to fix it.

Kyuhyun doesn’t want Donghae anywhere near Hyukjae anymore. He lays the blame squarely at the Seers' feet.

And maybe Changmin's. He's refused to speak to Changmin since he broke the bond, four days now. A record. The previous one was at two, after Changmin had broken Kyuhyun's wand in third year. Accidentally, of course. And easily repaired. But still. Changmin had given him sweets every hour to make up for it. Used up all his allowance for it too. And promised Kyuhyun that he could break his own wand in return. Kyuhyun had called him an idiot, and shared the candy with him.

"Maybe it'll help," Baekhyun says softly, eyes fixed on Hyukjae unconscious on the bed. They do that now. At least one person stays with Hyukjae. And always a Slytherin. Kyuhyun does not trust anyone else. They do not need anyone else.

"What?"

Baekhyun bites his lip and looks slightly nervous.

"If Donghae hyung could-"

"No."

"But hyung-" Sungjong tries.

"He's responsible for this. He broke the bond-"

"Exactly. He broke it, hyung. Maybe he can fix it too," Taemin adds.

Kyuhyun glares. "It doesn’t work that way."

"Hyung, we should try. We have to try everything we can, anything we can, for Hyukjae hyung," Sehun says.

Baekhyun looks at him pleadingly. "It's worth a try, hyung."

 

Kyuhyun leaves his Slytherins to watch over Hyukjae to head for the library. He's been scouring the library for something, anything to help Hyukjae. Anything to save him. He finds Donghae outside the room. He glares as Donghae straightens up immediately. He looks so tired that if Kyuhyun wasn't so angry, he'd be worried. But his heart is filled with helplessness and anger and guilt and it's all Donghae's fault.

"What do you want?"

"Is he-"

"I trusted you. I trusted him to you and this is what you did," Kyuhyun snaps and Donghae flinches.

"Kyuhyun-"

His eyes are red. His eyes are red a lot these days.

Kyuhyun leans closer.

"You've already done enough. Stay away from him," he hisses before pushing Donghae back and walking away.

 

Anyone would think that he's just sleeping. But he's frowning as if he's having a bad dream. Kyuhyun leans his head on the side of Hyukjae's bed. He'd been so confident that he'd be able to save him, that he'd be able to keep Hyukjae safe. But he failed. And it wasn't even the EFA that had hurt him.

He hates being so powerless, hates just watching Hyukjae lie here like this.

He lifts his head and scrubs a hand over his eyes.

"Hyung," he whispers, reaching out to take Hyukjae's hand in his', "hyung, I'm sorry."

He should have tried harder, should have kept him safe.

"Please, hyung-" he wipes angrily at his eyes again, "-please, wake up."

Hyukjae stays the same. Unmoving. Unresponsive.

Kyuhyun has never been the one to cry. Tears are useless. Best to just deal with whatever it is that is annoying him.

But.

Now he cannot stop them. He sits beside Hyukjae, holds on to his hand and cries. For the first time in a long time, Kyuhyun lets himself despair.

Then he lets himself give in.

 

Donghae approaches the bed hesitantly, as if he's worried that Hyukjae would suddenly wake up and not know him again. Kyuhyun watches, arms crossed over his chest, and resists the urge to tap his foot. This will not work, Kyuhyun is certain. But they have tried everything else and if this doesn't work - Kyuhyun doesn't want to think about that. As much as he hates to admit it, Donghae holds the most promise.

Donghae sits down tentatively at the edge of the bed. Even from where he's standing Kyuhyun can hear Donghae's sharp intake of breath. His nails dig into his palms. He knows what Donghae would see. Hyukjae, pale and drawn, looking as though he's barely holding on to life.

"Hyukjae..."

Kyuhyun lets out a disappointed breath when Hyukjae doesn't immediately respond.

Donghae reaches out a hand, lifting one of Hyukjae's limp hands in his' and holds it to his chest.

"Hyukjae, I'm sorry," Donghae whispers, voice tearful, "I'm so sorry."

Hyukjae has never been able to bear Donghae's tears.

_I want to make him smile always, Kyu. Whatever it takes, Donghae should never be unhappy._

But maybe unhappiness follows Donghae like a shadow, and now Hyukjae is caught up in it too.

"Kyuhyun," Donghae calls, startling Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, I need your help."

"For what?" He asks, stepping forward.

Donghae looks at him. His eyes are clear.

"Recast the spell."

Kyuhyun reels. "What?"

"The Seer-Keeper spell," Donghae tells him, "cast it again."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Kyuhyun snaps. "Do you know how much energy that takes? Does Hyukjae hyung look like he's got that much energy to spare? Not to mention, it was that fucking spell that got us into this mess. And he's bloody unconscious!" Kyuhyun pauses to breathe.

Donghae takes it well.

"We didn't break it," he says softly, "we didn't break the bond."

"What?"

"We couldn't. Not without you. A Seer-Keeper bond can only be broken by the person who cast it."

Kyuhyun feels himself gaping for a moment. He hadn't known that. In all the reading he'd done, he'd never found it. But maybe that is because no one has ever broken one.

"Then what-" he gestures at Hyukjae, "-what the fuck did you do?"

"Memory charm."

Kyuhyun blinks, too stunned to react.

"You put a memory charm on hyung? You messed with his memory?" He asks furiously.

"Only with his memories of me," Donghae tells him softly, "his memories of you are perfectly safe, Kyuhyun, you know that."

"Then he's still - he's still connected to you?"

Donghae nods. "I can feel him, Kyuhyun. He's in pain. From the moment I -I hurt him so badly. I didn't think it would...it wasn't supposed to hurt him like that."

Donghae's eyes fill with tears. "I never meant to hurt him-"

"Get Changmin to take it off," Kyuhyun cuts in.

Donghae shakes his head. "It's too late for that. We need to recast the Seer-Keeper spell, it's the only thing that is strong enough to break through, that can save him. Kyuhyun, please."

"He isn't strong enough."

"The longer we wait, the harder it will be to get him back."

Donghae reaches out a hand and catches Kyuhyun's hand.

"Kyuhyun, please. Help me fix this."

Kyuhyun glares but he doesn't pull away.

 

The others look at him with apprehensive eyes.

"Hyung, this is dangerous," Sehun warns softly.

Kyuhyun sighs. "Get Professor Yoo if we're not out by the end of the day."

Baekhyun nods.

"Hyung, be careful, okay," Tao tells him.

Kyuhyun grins.

"Don't worry, Taozi. I'll get our hyung back."

Kyuhyun is just about to turn away when-

"Kyuhyun-"

He turns back.

"-if it gets too much, don't get lost and turn back," Changmin says, softly, imploringly.

Kyuhyun holds his eyes for a moment. He'd forgiven Changmin a long time ago. But there is no more time.

"Look after the others."

 

Kyuhyun lies down on one side of Hyukjae and Donghae on the other, each clasping one of Hyukjae's hands.

"Ready?" He asks.

He hears Donghae shuffling around on the other side and when he looks up, Donghae is holding out his free hand towards him. Kyuhyun rolls his eyes, but takes the hand.

"Hyung-" he swallows, "-hyung, I'm sorry."

Donghae shakes his head. "This is my fault, Kyuhyun. You have nothing to say sorry for."

"I could have tried to stop you but I didn't. And I-" Kyuhyun looks down at Hyukjae, lying between them, "-I'm sorry I hated you, hyung."

Donghae tightens his hold on Kyuhyun's hand. "I would have hated you too, if you had hurt Hyukjae the way I did."

Kyuhyun doubts that. "Let's get him back, hyung."

Donghae smiles and Kyuhyun feels as though he's seeing it for the first time in a long time.

"Let's do it."

 

Hyukjae is curled up on the ground as a whirlwind of shadows circle him. There is a golden sphere of light encircling Hyukjae, pushing back against the darkness. But the dark swirling mass is getting bigger, moving faster and soon it will completely engulf Hyukjae and destroy him.

There is a thin thread of gold that is pouring out of Donghae's heart that leads into the darkness and even if Kyuhyun can't see it from where he is standing at the edge of the shadow, he knows it is connecting to Hyukjae's heart. The Seer-Keeper bond made manifest.

He pretends that he does not see the silver thread connecting him to Donghae.

"Hyukjae," Donghae whispers, taking a step forward.

Kyuhyun pulls him back.

"Do you want to die?" He snaps. "Look at what it is!"

Sadness, loneliness, anger, loss, and heartbreak. All the things that have hurt Hyukjae in his life. All the painful memories have trapped him in their misery. If they step into it, the pain will consume them and they will be trapped and destroyed as well.

Donghae gasps. “How do we get to him?"

"Get behind me," Kyuhyun orders.

Donghae takes a step back.

Kyuhyun takes a breath, and keeps his eyes fixed on Hyukjae.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM._ "

His phoenix roars into being. Massive and majestic. It flaps its golden wings and the fiery blast pushes against the darkness.

Kyuhyun reaches out and takes Donghae's hand in his.

"Don't let go."

"I won't."

Kyuhyun nods, and takes a step forward, letting his phoenix light the way.

The shadow buffets them from all sides but the protection from the patronus keeps them untouched.

Kyuhyun feels exhausted by the time they reach the edge but his phoenix remains fierce and protective.

Kyuhyun realises that the golden sphere is also made from memories. But these are protecting Hyukjae, all the happiness he had been able to muster against the darkness. Kyuhyun sees himself in those memories, sees himself through Hyukjae's eyes.

_Standing on the beach with a grin on his face._

_Laughing together in class._

_Smiling mischievously in his green dress robes at the ball._

_Standing shoulder to shoulder against Yunho and his Gryffindors._

"Hyung," Kyuhyun whispers. He thinks he should be able to see it manifest, the pain that twists through his heart.

Donghae sniffs tearfully beside him. Of course there are so many memories of Donghae shimmering protectively around Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun sees Donghae flying, robes flapping behind him and turning around to look behind him with a smile.

He sees Donghae standing under Hanabi, talking to Taemin and Jongin.

Donghae under the Star Dome as rose petals rain around him.

So many moments of Donghae smiling, and laughing, or simply walking or talking and even sleeping.

"Go and wake him up," Kyuhyun tells him, as the darkness presses against them. He grits his teeth and the phoenix flaps its wings.

Donghae looks at him.

"Thank you, Kyuhyun."

Donghae presses his lips to his cheek before ducking into the golden memories.

Donghae almost glows as he passes through the memories. Kyuhyun watches as he drops to his knees beside Hyukjae as the shadow whips at him angrily. Kyuhyun lets himself fall to his knees and the phoenix flies to him to cradle him protectively.

Hyukjae's pain.

_Baekhyun, pale and unconscious on the infirmary bed._

_Bodies lying broken and bloody under the broken Christmas tree._

_Junsu, raising his wand in betrayal._

_Kyuhyun himself, bleeding and in pain._

_Jungsu, smirking and screaming._

_Donghae, crying and afraid._

All the memories that haunt Hyukjae, bear down on Kyuhyun.

Maybe it's okay. He can take Hyukjae's pain. After all, he loves him best.

Phoenix diminishes. And Kyuhyun wants to sleep.

He sees Donghae lean down, one hand cradling Hyukjae's head. He sees the kiss and wants to laugh.

But maybe this is a fairytale after all because Hyukjae stirs.

Kyuhyun flinches at the brutal whipping pace of the shadow and ducks his head. When he looks back up, Hyukjae is on his feet, in Donghae's arms. Relief bursts through him.

Hyukjae is awake.

It's okay now.

He sees the moment Hyukjae sees him over Donghae's shoulder. Sees Hyukjae's eyes widen, sees him mouth his name.

Kyuhyun.

 _Hyung_.

Hyukjae takes a step towards him, one hand clasped with Donghae.

His phoenix dissipates.

Hyukjae smiles. And the golden sphere bursts outward, transforming into a massive emerald eagle.

The patronus storms through the shadow, consuming it until there is nothing else.

Then he is scrambling to his feet and Hyukjae's arms are wrapped tightly around him.

The dream shatters.

 

He wakes up feeling incredibly drained. But immensely happy.

Then he hears the voices.

"-did that!" Hyukjae's voice, raised in anger and disbelief. Hyukjae's voice! Kyuhyun hasn't heard it in almost a week.

"I was trying to save you!" Donghae's voice, pleads.

Kyuhyun feels his elation wither. Of course. Donghae had told him. That idiot.

"By making me forget you?" Hyukjae snaps, "by trying to break the bond?"

He is angry. Truly angry. Hyukjae rarely gets angry. And Kyuhyun is willing to bet his sizeable stash of butterbeer that he would never have gotten angry at Donghae before.

"Hyukjae, please-"

"Stop-" Kyuhyun hears the sound of feet hitting the floor stones, "-I've had enough."

He hears the sound of feet reaching his side of the bed, and keeps his eyes shut. Hyukjae slows as he reaches him, and stops.

"Wake up soon, Kyu," Hyukjae says, squeezing his hand gently, "I miss you."

Then he is gone and Kyuhyun hears the sound of the door sliding shut.

He takes a breath.

Donghae starts to cry.

He opens his eyes and turns his head. Donghae is sitting cross legged on the bed, shoulders shaking as he cries.

Kyuhyun sighs and sits up. He's always been crap at these things. He scoots over and puts a tentative hand on Donghae's shoulder.

"He'll come around," he says, trying to make his voice as comforting as possible. He's sure that Hyukjae wouldn't be able to maintain this anger for long. Not against Donghae.

Donghae wipes at his eyes, and sniffs.

"He's so angry, Kyuhyun," Donghae whispers. "I can feel him. He hates me. It's my fault."

Kyuhyun really can't argue with that. But.

"Hyung, I'm pretty sure you already know this but Hyukjae hyung loves you like nothing else. This guy would fight through a horde of dementors for you. I know he's angry now but he'll never, ever, in all of his lifetimes, hate you."

Donghae looks at him. His tears have stopped. Instead he smiles softly and leans into Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bites his lip and wraps his arms around him.

"Thank you, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun sighs and combs a hand through Donghae's dark hair. It's really soft, Kyuhyun understands why Hyukjae likes running his hands through it so often. He feels his face turn pink.

He’ll be damned if he acknowledges why.

 

Hyukjae is surrounded by the whole school when Kyuhyun finally emerges. Donghae hesitates at the entrance to the hall. Kyuhyun rolls his eyes and pulls him in.

"Kyuhyun, I don't think-"

"Shut up and follow me," Kyuhyun tells him.

Seeing him, Hyukjae's eyes light up. For a moment, the rest of the world disappears. Just Hyukjae, healthy and whole.

Kyuhyun grins.

He runs, pulling Hyukjae into a hug. Kyuhyun wraps his arms around him tightly.

"They tell me I've been out for almost a week," Hyukjae says softly, "you'll have to fill me in."

"You don't remember anything, hyung?" Kyuhyun asks, drawing back to look at his face. Despite the smile, his eyes are circled by huge dark circles and he looks bonier than ever.

But he is awake. He is alive.

Hyukjae shakes his head, eyes travelling over Kyuhyun's shoulder, and his face darkens.

Kyuhyun wraps a hand around his wrist.

"Hyung, we need to talk."

 

Hyukjae sits under the Star Dome, looking up at the stars. Kyuhyun watches him and wonders if he is thinking of the last time he was in here, with Donghae on the night of the Yule Ball.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had brought food from the kitchens. Baekhyun had held on to Hyukjae for full five minutes before letting go.

"Eat, hyung. You look like you're going to fall over any minute."

Hyukjae looks down at him with a grin before digging in.

"Are you really going to stay angry at Donghae hyung?"

Hyukjae frowns. "Are you really taking his side?"

"He was trying to save your life, hyung."

"So why didn't you help him cast the memory charm? I know you wouldn't have helped him. I know you weren't on his side."

"It doesn't matter what I thought, hyung. Donghae hyung was willing to give up everything just so you could live. You would have done the same."

"I promised to take care of everyone, Kyu. I couldn't keep my promise because of what he did."

"Hyung, you're being a complete idiot right now. We can survive a week without you," he says, not mentioning that even a day was too much. "You're it for Donghae hyung, you know. You're all the things he loves in the world, and you saved him when you fell in love with him. He was willing to give that up, willing to bear the pain alone so you'd be safe. If you stay angry at him for that, you'll be the biggest asshole in the world."

For the longest moment, Hyukjae is silent.

"He's in pain right now," Hyukjae frowns as if he's feeling it for the first time, "he's hurting because of me."

"Then you better go and fix it, hyung."

 

 

 

He runs, wanting to get as far away from everyone as possible. The way Hyukjae's face had changed when he saw him, like he was looking at something annoying, something distasteful. He can feel it, consuming his heart, the bitterness that Hyukjae feels.

Donghae doesn't blame him. Can't blame him. It is his fault.

But it still hurts.

Because he remembers the way Hyukjae used to look at him, like there is nothing more beautiful, remembers the way Hyukjae used to feel about him, like he wants to give him the world.

He has truly lost everything.

He slips, nearly falling over backwards. Once he regains his balance he realises there is something on the floor, dark and wet.

" _Lumos_."

It is red, and shines in his light. Donghae gasps, stumbling back.

Blood. There is blood on the floor.

He realises that he's at the entrance to the Ravenclaw tunnels. That there should have been someone here on sentry duty.

And knowing Kyuhyun, there should be someone trailing him.

"Hello!" He calls, "who's following me today?"

Sungjong peers out from the corner behind him.

"Hyung," Sungjong greets sheepishly, "is everything okay?"

"Sound the alarm. Someone's been hurt! I think the EFA is in the castle"

Sungjong's eyes widen in shock.

"Go!" Donghae snaps and Sungjong runs.

 

He probably shouldn't be doing this. Hyukjae would-

Donghae takes a breath and carefully doesn't think about Hyukjae at all. He ventures further into the tunnel. If someone is hurt, then he wants to help.

Suddenly he slips, his feet going out from under him and he lands hard, his wand torn from his hands. It is pitch black in the tunnel. He looks back and sees the faint light from the corridor in the distance behind him. He has to find his wand.

The floor is wet under his hands as he crawls. It's too dark to see anything. But he has to keep moving. His fingers touch something warm and he immediately flinches back. Then-

"Donghae? Donghae, is that you?"

He flinches as a light is shoved in his face.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Donghae, you're okay. It's just me."

Hyukjae?

"Hyukjae?"

In the light of Hyukjae's wand, Donghae sees him smile.

"Hey."

"Why-" He wants to ask why Hyukjae had come. Why, when he hates him. But no, his breath catches in his chest, Hyukjae doesn't hate him. Donghae can feel him, Hyukjae is not angry anymore. He nearly tears up in relief but he remembers that he'd touched something. Something warm. He whips around, and there, slumped against the tunnel wall, is a body. Body of a person. A student. He hears Hyukjae gasp and crouch down. He lifts the face and Donghae bites back a cry.

Choi Siwon.

"He's still alive. Donghae -" Hyukjae lifts his head, "-get Professor Yoo. He'll be gathered with the students in the room of requirement."

Donghae swallows. And nods.

"Here," Hyukjae holds out his wand, he must have found it on the floor. Donghae takes it, it is slippery with blood.

"Donghae," Hyukjae's voice is soft, "be careful."

Donghae wants to kiss him. Wants to kiss him so badly. Hyukjae's eyes widen. He must have felt it. Donghae turns on his heel and runs.

 

The blast knocks him off his feet. He slams against the wall, slumping to the ground, shoulder stinging painfully. His ears are ringing.

He can hear yelling, screaming and spells being cast.

"Let's go! Let's go!" A voice yells suddenly beside Donghae and he feels himself being pulled to his feet. It's one of the MISC students.

Kim Seokjin from Yang Seungho's Cordis house.

Donghae lets Seokjin pull him away.

And then he sees him. Like a wraith, shadowy and unexpected, beyond the clearing smoke.

Kim Junsu.

Donghae stumbles. And only Seokjin's hand wrapped around his arm keeps him from falling.

When he looks back Junsu is gone.

"We have to go," Seokjin insists.

Choi Siwon.

Hyukjae.

Donghae runs as fast as his feet would carry him.

 

Seokjin leads him to one of the rooms of requirement. Kyuhyun is there, about to head out into battle with half of the Slytherins flanking him. Kyuhyun's face transforms with relief when he sees Donghae. Before the frown comes back when he sees that Hyukjae is not with him.

"In the Ravenclaw tunnel," Donghae answers preemptively, "Choi Siwon was attacked."

He sees Kyuhyun's face working. Knows he immediately wants to head for the tunnel. Just like Donghae.

"The only way to get to the tunnel is past the battle," Sehun says, wand clenched in his hand, "or the long way around through the Great Hall."

Donghae meets Kyuhyun's eyes. "I'm going back for him," Donghae tells him.

"Unless he's already coming over here," Kyuhyun tells him. "He'll come to the battle."

"What if he's waiting for-" a blast from the corridor steals his words.

"Hyung, let's go," Taemin urges.

"Can you feel him?" Kyuhyun asks him urgently. "Where is he?"

Donghae closes his eyes and finds Hyukjae. A golden warmth at the forefront of his mind.

 _Hyukjae_?

He feels Hyukjae's awareness of him stir.

 _Where_?

Hyukjae reaches for him.

Still there in the tunnels.

"He hasn't moved," Donghae says.

"What is he doing?" Kyuhyun growls, "If the EFA gets there, he'll be trapped."

Kyuhyun exchanges a look with Changmin, and Changmin nods.

"Go," Changmin says.

Kyuhyun looks uncertain for a moment.

"You have the shield," Kyuhyun says. Changmin nods.

"I can hold the shield. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are contacting the Aurors. Go and get hyung."

Kyuhyun shifts, as if he wants to move forward towards Changmin.

Changmin smiles.

"You better buy me a dozen Honeydukes bags when this is over," Changmin says, and Kyuhyun grins.

"Fuck you! You owe me!"

"Hyung!" Kim Jonghyun stumbles in, he's bleeding from a cut on his head. Blood, red and startling against his blonde hair. "They're going to break through on the east side!"

"Go!" Kyuhyun yells at his Slytherins, but grabs Taemin's hand, halting him, and by default, stopping Jongin as well. "You guys come with us."

Taemin bites his lip, eyes on the others rushing out to join the fight, and finally nods.

Kyuhyun looks at Donghae. "I lead. Taemin and Jongin take the back. You stay between us at all times, understand hyung?"

"Kyuh-"

"Don't argue. They're here for you, even if they can't find you, I won't have you accidentally dying. So just do as I say!" Kyuhyun snaps.

Donghae swallows his protests and nods.

Kyuhyun flashes a smile.

"Tell him we're coming," he says, leading the way.

Donghae follows.

 _Hyukjae_.

_We're coming._

 

The hallway is no longer recognizable. The roof has disappeared, and the corridor is filled with huge chunks of the castle, of smoke and dust, and the shouts and screams of the students and the EFA terrorists.

The students have created a barricade, Professor Yoo at the lead, curses spilling from his wand. Sungmin is there beside the professor, covered in dust but fearless. He shouldn't be surprised to see Kim Heechul there, with a warrior's headband holding his long hair back, shoulder to shoulder with Professor Yoo. The MISC school captain, Yang Seungho, is leading the fight on the west side, his school mates banded together alongside him. Donghae can see that a few of them are already injured, some of the students trying to heal their injured friends. He sees the tall form of Seokjin, crouching beside someone. Donghae knows Seokjin had trained specially hard on healing spells, knows that out of everyone in the school, Seokjin and Zhang Yixing of Hufflepuff, are the best at healing spells.

They pass Tao and Sehun. Sehun is propped up against the wall, teeth gritted in pain and Tao crouched beside him, casting healing charms trying to stop the bleeding from Sehun's leg.

"Don't get distracted," Kyuhyun tells him, sounding pretty distracted himself.

These are his housemates. Donghae knows he loves them fiercely. To not stop and help, tells Donghae how worried Kyuhyun must be for Hyukjae. Tells him that Hyukjae might be in more danger than any of them, alone against whatever might befall him.

A curse flies by them, flashing red, and shatters into the wall beside Donghae's head. Kyuhyun grabs his arm and pushes him behind him, taking cover behind a castle pillar. Taemin and Jongin dive behind the pillar across the corridor.

" _Stupefy_!" Kyuhyun yells, and even if Donghae can't see it, he's certain the curse hit the target.

A flash of green explodes into their pillar, breaking off pieces off the side.

" _Protego_!" Donghae cries, protecting Kyuhyun, who is closest to the flying debris.

"Thanks," Kyuhyun says, sending a snappy - " _bombarda_!" in their enemies' direction, just as Taemin shouts " _sectumsempra_!" with a lilac flash.

The resulting explosion gives them a moments’ peace.

"Hyung!" Taemin shouts, "You go. We'll finish this and follow you."

Kyuhyun hesitates just for a moment, then nods. "Alright."

He looks at Donghae, "let's go, hyung."

Then, "Hey, Taemin. Keep your fucking promise."

Taemin grins. "Always do, hyung," he says, making Jongin chuckle helplessly.

"Take care, Donghae hyung," Jongin calls as they leave, and Donghae wishes he could give him a hug but Kyuhyun is tugging him forward and Donghae soon loses sight of them.

 

"Kim Junsu is here," Donghae tells Kyuhyun as they rush down the halls. Kyuhyun stumbles.

"Where?"

"I saw him before at the battle."

Kyuhyun's face darkens. "Fuck!"

"It's Jungsu hyung, isn't it?"

Kyuhyun nods, lips pressed in a thin line.

"He won't stop until we're all dead. Until Hyukjae hyung is dead."

He looks at Donghae and in his eyes Donghae sees fear just for a moment. "The EFA isn't here for you, hyung. I think Jungsu brought the EFA here for Hyukjae hyung. That bastard could always keep a grudge."

 

" _Diffindo_!"

The ceiling explodes above them. Donghae stumbles backward, pushed out of harms’ way by Kyuhyun. There are three black clad figures, two wearing the white masks of the EFA, and one bare faced, casually heading their way.

" _Protego_!" Donghae shouts, shielding them, and helps Kyuhyun to his feet. There is blood running down the right side of his face. Donghae reaches up a hand but Kyuhyun pushes it away.

"No time," he says, eyes on the figures coming their way, "let's go."

For a moment Donghae doesn't realize where they are, then-

"Star Dome?" He asks, running behind Kyuhyun, "we're going to the Star Dome?"

"It's Jungsu." Kyuhyun looks at him, "he found us."

And Donghae realises that the bare faced figure he'd seen was familiar.

 

Kyuhyun spells the door shut, and they ward it with all the shielding spells they know.

"They shouldn't be strong enough," Kyuhyun says, sounding thoughtful. "They shouldn't be able to come through."

The strength of Kyuhyun's magic is unmatched. But it is two against three.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Park Jungsu's magically magnified voice reverberates through the Dome. "Cho Kyuhyun, do you really think you can hide from me?"

Donghae flinches and Kyuhyun grips his hand tightly, squeezing reassuringly before letting go.

" _Sonorous_ ," Kyuhyun casts, and grins when Donghae looks at him in surprise.

"Park Jungsu, do you really think you can touch me in here?" Kyuhyun asks, voice filled with amusement.

"Your arrogance will be your undoing, Kyuhyun. You will die here, along with all your friends. I promise you that I will kill Hyukjae myself."

Kyuhyun laughs, sounding delighted. "Hyukjae hyung's always been ahead of you, always been better than you. He will never die by your hands."

There is a long silence. Then something explodes against the door, against their wards, making the whole wall shake.

"The bastards!" Kyuhyun swears, voice back to normal volume. "They're using M3 weapons."

Explosions shatter against the door again. Donghae grits his teeth, and holds the wards.

They're focusing all their magic on defending the door that they do not expect an attack on the glass roof of the Dome. But the third explosion does not hit the door but shatters in a massive fireball against the enchanted glass above them.

 

The Dome shatters. The Dome shatters and the star woven glass and fire rain down on them.

" _Protego_!" Kyuhyun cries, creating a barrier between them and the shower of deadly glass.

Massive pieces of glass slam against the shield, as glass rain down all around them, destroying the class.

" _Fianto duri,_ " Donghae casts, strengthening the shield. Kyuhyun grins at him.

"Let's run, hyung."

Donghae nods, and they run, blasting glass out of their way.

Then the door explodes inward.

 

When he comes to, Kyuhyun is crouched protectively over him, firing spells at assailants Donghae cannot see.

"Hyung, come on, get up!"

Kyuhyun hooks an arm under his shoulder and pulls him up. His head hurts, and his left ankle is shooting pain up his leg. Kyuhyun's worried eyes rove over his face.

"Hyung, you're-" Kyuhyun's eyes fix over Donghae's shoulder "- _Sectumsempra_!"

Donghae flinches.

"Sorry, hyung. But- _confringo_! _Diffindo_!"

Explosions rock in the distance, accompanied by cries of pain.

"Hyung, we need-" Kyuhyun's eyes widen, fixed over Donghae's shoulder. "Fuck!"

Donghae shivers, suddenly cold, chill settling into his bones. He turns his head slowly. He's felt this before. At his brother's wedding.

Through the roofless Star Dome, there are dark figures slowly floating into the dome, their faces covered entirely by their long hoods.

Dementors.

"How did they - the castle is protected-" Kyuhyun blanches. "No. No, I won't believe it-" he gasps.

"Kyuhyun, we have to get out of here!"

The dementors are coming closer and closer and Donghae cannot defend against them, and there are too many for Kyuhyun to fight on his own.

Kyuhyun takes a breath, and Donghae is startled to see tear tracks running clear lines through the dirt and the blood on Kyuhyun's face. Donghae reaches up to touch his face.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I just realised hyung-" Kyuhyun grins, all teeth, "-life is really just shit."

Donghae leans his forehead over Kyuhyun's bloody one. "I'm sorry, Kyu."

Kyuhyun's breath hitches.

Then, he draws in a breath. "You gotta go, hyung. I'll take care of this."

Donghae shakes his head. "No way. Not leaving you-"

Kyuhyun chuckles. "You think I can't handle this bunch of rotting bastards?"

"Kyu-"

"You need to get to Hyukjae hyung," Kyuhyun tells him. "Take the back exit, down through the Great Hall."

Donghae stares at him, and Kyuhyun eyes dart down to his'.

"I'm not gonna die here, hyung." Kyuhyun smiles. "I won't. Not until I know Hyukjae hyung is safe. And I promised Hyukjae hyung I'd keep you safe so you have to go!"

"Come find us," Donghae tells him, leaning forward and kissing Kyuhyun on the lips, "come find us after this."

Kyuhyun grins and gets to his feet, pulling Donghae up with him.

"I'll find you, hyung."

Donghae nods, squeezes Kyuhyun's hand one last time and runs.

Behind him he hears Kyuhyun roar.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM_ , YOU FUCKERS!"

In his periphery he sees the golden silhouette of Kyuhyun's phoenix take flight. Through the open Dome, he sees another part of the castle in flames, its yellow flames reaching high into the black, starless sky. His heart sinks. That is the part of the castle they'd just left, the part where most of the fighting was happening, where everyone was.

_Please be okay. Please._

_Hyukjae._

_Please be safe._

 

 

 

He feels it, the fear. Not his own fear. Donghae's. Donghae is afraid. Terrified. He settles Siwon in the corner of the Potions class room. He's not great at healing spells but he'd managed to stop the bleeding. Siwon is still unconscious so there must be more at work than Hyukjae can see but as far as he can tell Siwon won't be in any terrible danger immediately.

"I'll send help for you, Siwon," he promises and heads out, focusing on Donghae who is somewhere on the west side of the castle.

He runs through the corridors that he'd walked through a thousand times, Donghae's fear pulling him along.

There is a figure standing in the middle of the corridor that leads to the Great Hall. Hyukjae skids to a halt, gasping for breath. He stares for a moment thinking that he is dreaming. The figure in front of him, the one that graces his dreams, smiling and joyous, his nightmares, angry and spiteful, looks worse than Hyukjae could have ever imagined. His hair is long, unkempt and he looks thin, like he's barely been eating since the last time Hyukjae saw him more than a year ago.

"Junsu," Hyukjae breathes.

Junsu flinches as if he is unused to his own name.

"Junsu."

Hyukjae takes a step forward, hand reaching out with hesitant hope.

"You left me," Junsu hisses, wand clasped hand shaking against his thigh. "You let me go."

Hyukjae freezes. "No, Su-"

"You left me for him!" Junsu cries out. "You betrayed me!"

Hyukjae gapes at him in shock.

" _Crucio_!"

It is that pain again. Hyukjae falls to his knees, agony inflaming his whole body. Tears pour from his eyes and he bites his lip so that he doesn't cry out. Through his blurred vision he sees Junsu slowly coming closer. He tries to fight against the pain, tries to fight back but-

_Hyukjae. Hyukjae, let me help._

The pain eases. The pain eases because Donghae shares it with him.

Hyukjae takes a shuddering breath and lifts his head.

" _Stupefy_."

Junsu jumps back in shock, countering Hyukjae's curse just in time. The pain stops and Hyukjae wills his knees to be steady as he climbs to his feet.

"I never betrayed you," he says softly. "You are my friend. I've loved you all my life."

Junsu's face twists. "Liar!"

"Su, please!"

"No! _Crucio_!"

Hyukjae dives out of the way, shoulder connecting painfully with the wall.

" _Stupefy_!" He cries, rolling on to his feet.

Junsu twists, and he stares at Hyukjae, breathing hard. "I hate you."

Hyukjae takes a step back at the venom in his voice. Junsu had been the center of his life for so many years, they had been everything to each other. Hyukjae had never envisioned a future that did not have Junsu in it. The Junsu that Hyukjae had loved, that he loves, has always loved Hyukjae back. His Junsu would never hurt him. Even with the EFA, Junsu had tried to save him.

"You don't," Hyukjae tells him, "you don't hate me. Junsu, remember who you are! You would never hurt me!"

" _Sectumsempra_!"

Hyukjae jumps out of the way. Too late. The curse slashes across his forearm. Hyukjae cries out in pain, slumping against the wall. He feels the blood soaking into his robes.

"I loathe you," Junsu hisses, "and I'm going to kill you."

Hyukjae presses his good hand over the cut, trying to stem the blood flow. He is crying. He is not sure if that is entirely because of the pain.

" _Stupefy_."

It is like the last time in the mines. The surprised expression on Junsu's face when the spell connects. Hyukjae runs and doesn't let Junsu hit the ground. He ignores his bleeding arm and lowers Junsu to the ground. He is so light, he looks so tired. His Junsu. He brushes the long hair out of Junsu's face.

"I'm sorry, Su," he whispers. "I miss you so much."

He rips a piece of his robe and wraps it around his wound. He knows normal healing spells would not work on it and he doesn't have the time, or if he is truthful with himself, the skill, to heal a ' _sectumsempra_ ' wound.

He pushes the door to the Great Hall open with his good shoulder. The first thing he sees is Hanabi. It is dead, leaves brown and wilted. Hyukjae's knees almost give at the sight.

"No," he pleads, "no."

There is only one way Hanabi would die. Hyukjae cannot comprehend it. Cannot accept it.

"Hello, Hyukjae."

He recognizes the voice. He is not surprised.

Then he is being hurled through the air. He slams into the wall and drops to the ground, stunned.

When he lifts his head, Jungsu is standing over him, wand pointed at his face.

"I promised you death. And I always keep my promises."

 

 

 

It is like his vision. Just as he saw. But it is Hyukjae in his place. Hyukjae who is slumped against the wall and facing Jungsu's wrath.

" _Expelliarmus_!" He cries.

Jungsu jumps back as his wand is pulled out of his hand. Donghae watches as Jungsu's eyes dart around the hall searching for him.

"Who-" Jungsu starts but then his lips curve up into a smile.

"Lee Donghae, how entirely predictable."

Donghae keeps his wand pointed at Jungsu and tries to edge towards Hyukjae who is struggling to get to his feet.

" _Stupefy_!" Donghae cries. The spell should have connected but at the last moment Jungsu drops something. Something that cracks on the ground and repels Donghae's curse back at him. Donghae twists out of its way and the curse slams into the Slytherin table behind him. Jungsu laughs and Donghae realizes that it must be an M3 weapon.

"Do you think you can save him?" Jungsu sneers. "You couldn't even save your family. But then people keep sacrificing themselves for you, don't they? Keep dying for you, why should Hyukjae be any different?"

"That’s not true!"

"You are stupider than you look! Your mother knew what was coming! But she still decided you were worth it! The lives of rest of your family, your brother, your father, your mother's own life, they all died because of you! You killed your family, Lee Donghae!"

Donghae staggers back. No.

It cannot be true.

_Sometimes we have to do things for the greater good, you know that don't you? Sometimes we have to make sacrifices and lose things that are important to us._

His mother had told him. He hadn't listened _._

His family had died because of him.

It was his fault.

He feels Hyukjae reach out to him.

_Donghae. It's not your fault._

He stumbles.

It is his fault.

All this time he's been trying to convince himself that he wasn't responsible, that he had lived wasn't a terrible thing.

But everything was his fault. _Everything_ was his fault.

 _Donghae_!

" _Crucio_!" Jungsu's unforgivable curse, although aimed in his direction, misses him by an arm's length. Jungsu cannot see him. As long as he is protected by Kyuhyun, Jungsu will never find him.

" _Diffindo_!" Donghae curses, his brain running on automatic now, relying on the weeks of training. His spell bounces off Jungsu's shield, Donghae jumps out of its way.

" _Incendio_! _Confringo_! _Diffindo_!" Donghae sends a string of curses towards Jungsu, keeping his attention off Hyukjae who has managed to climb to his feet by bracing himself against the wall. Hyukjae looks up, meeting his eyes, distracting Donghae just for a moment, but enough so that he doesn't move fast enough. The curse hits.

 _Diffindo_.

His leg snaps.

He cannot suppress the scream. He falls and hears Hyukjae screaming his name.

 

"Donghae!" Hyukjae screams as pain shoots through his right leg. He braces himself on the wall, gritting his teeth against the pain spreading up from his leg. The pain from Donghae's broken leg.

Hyukjae tries to push himself along the wall towards Donghae and Jungsu steps into his path.

"Where do you think you're going?" He drawls. "Did you think I'd just let you go? Like you didn't ruin everything? Like I didn't lose everything because of you?"

Beyond Jungsu, Donghae is curled up on the ground, tremours wracking his body. The pain he's feeling, he knows Donghae must be feeling a hundred times worse. Jungsu had done that.

"Get out of my way," he orders.

Jungsu's smile fixes on his face. "Or what?"

"Or I'm not going to hold back anymore."

Jungsu laughs. "Go ahead."

" _Crucio_!"

Jungsu's face transforms in shock. Hyukjae has never used an unforgivable before.

The curse rebounds off Jungsu's shield.

Hyukjae is too stunned to avoid it. Nothing should be able to defend against an unforgivable curse. Except it seems, an M3 weapon.

The pain is unbearable.

Hyukjae screams.

Then thankfully the world disappears from his eyes.

_HYUKJAE!_

He wakes with a start, Donghae's voice ringing in his mind.

He turns his head to see Jungsu battling someone else.

His whole body aches. His arm and leg burn with pain. He just wants to lie there and fall back in to oblivion.

Then he hears a crash. And laughter ringing through the hall.

He lifts himself up on his elbows.

Donghae is not moving anymore. And Jungsu has dropped his shield, face set in a snarl as he sends curses towards-

"Too slow, hyung!" Taemin laughs, twisting away from Jungsu's spells and sending several curses towards him in quick succession.

Hyukjae forces himself to stand up.

This has to end now.

Taemin's eyes flicker his way and his lips curve up into a delighted grin.

"You lose, Jungsu hyung," Taemin sing-songs.

" _Stupefy_!"

" _Diffindo_!" Hyukjae shouts at the same time.

Jungsu manages to move out of Taemin's way but not out of Hyukjae's.

Even from where he is, Hyukjae hears the sound of breaking bones. Jungsu's whole body twists, drawing a tortured cry from his lips before he drops wordlessly to the floor.

For a moment there is silence and Hyukjae stares at Jungsu's body and wonders if it is truly over. Then Taemin runs to him.

"Hyung-" the cocky persona has disappeared and Taemin sounds close to tears as he hugs him.

Hyukjae leans into him. "Thank you, Taemin."

Taemin draws back just little. "Hyung, are you okay?"

Hyukjae feels like he'd been beaten within an inch of his life and he already feels light headed with blood loss.

But he’s alive.

"I'm okay, Taemin," he promises. "But I might need your help to walk."

Taemin's smile fades.

"Hyung, if I promise to look after Donghae hyung, will you go up to the Star Dome?"

Hyukjae, who has already started to hobble towards Donghae with an arm over Taemin's shoulders, pauses.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Kyuhyun hyung. He wouldn't wake up."

 

He doesn't see Kyuhyun at first. He hobbles past debris, crunches over pieces of his beloved Star Dome, searching. Then he sees Jongin gathered around someone. Kyuhyun. Curled up at the center of the room, unmoving, and feels more afraid than he ever has during anything all of his life. He drops to his knees beside Kyuhyun. His face is dirt stained and bloody. His eyes are closed, hands loosely curled, one at his side and the other out stretched as if pleading. But Hyukjae knows. Kyuhyun never begs. Never. Not for anything.

"Hey, Kyu," he says softly, picking up the out stretched hand. "Hey, Cho Kyuhyun. What are you doing asleep right now?"

Nothing.

He looks up at Jongin. "Jongin, can you see if there's-if there's anyone to help?"

Jongin looks at him with huge, sad eyes. "I will, hyung. I'll bring help."

Once Jongin is gone, Hyukjae lies down beside Kyuhyun, their hands still linked. He can feel Donghae, Taemin is healing his leg and Hyukjae can feel him waking up.

Hyukjae closes his eyes. He is so tired. His arm stings and he knows he has lost too much blood. He can barely feel his body anymore.

He wants to sleep too.

He turns his head, keeps his eyes on Kyuhyun and doesn't fight it when exhaustion forces them closed.

"Goodnight, Kyuhyun."

 

 

 

It is the ocean. The sand is warm under his toes. The breeze, cool on his skin. He recognizes where this is. The little islet near Hyukjae's home. Hyukjae had taught him to swim here. Hyukjae had taught him to be happy here.

There is someone on the shore. No. Two people. They are waving at him. He should go.

He should?

"Kyuhyun."

Changmin is beside him, smiling.

There is something he should remember.

"You should go," Changmin tells him. "They are waiting for you."

Kyuhyun doesn't look away from Changmin's face.

"I won't go."

Changmin laughs. "You've always been such a stubborn bastard."

Kyuhyun shrugs. "That's why you love me."

The smile softens on Changmin's face. "I do. I love you, Cho Kyuhyun."

"I know that."

He's always known that.

"You should have asked me to the ball."

Changmin laughs. "I should have."

"You probably should kiss me now then."

The smile fades from Changmin's face and he leans closer.

"I will."

He doesn't want it to be soft. Or gentle. So he smashes their lips together, fingers sinking into Changmin's hair. And he realizes that this first time is also the last time and feels his heart twist and break. So he holds on, grips a hand in Changmin's shirt and refuses, even after the kiss ends, to let go.

"Hey, Kyuhyun," Changmin says softly. "Don't cry."

"Not crying," he denies even when his face is wet. "I don't cry."

Changmin leans back, a fond smile on his face.

"I know."

 

He wakes up to the sound of curtains being drawn. Donghae is at the window, framed against the light from the outside. Kyuhyun tries to sit up but realises something is pinning him to the bed.

Donghae comes to stand by the edge of his bed. Kyuhyun looks down and sees a blonde head resting over his chest.

"He's been here all this time."

"How-" he clears his throat, "-how long?"

Donghae sits down beside him on his other side. Kyuhyun reaches out a hand and Donghae catches it.

"Two days now."

He looks down at Hyukjae. "Is he okay?"

Donghae nods.

"Are you okay?"

Donghae's eyes as are shadowed by dark circles and he feels so frail that the initial relief that he had felt upon waking fades. But Donghae lifts his hand up to his lips and kisses it. If he had the energy Kyuhyun is sure he would have turned pink.

"Yeah, Kyuhyun. I'm okay."

Donghae holds his eyes. He knows there are things he should know but he is not sure if he has the courage.

He startles when Donghae lies down beside him.

"Not yet," Donghae whispers, linking their hands together. "Everything else can wait until morning."

 

 

 

Kyuhyun insists on standing up.

_Lee Changsun._

_Choi Junhong._

_Jung Hoseok._

_Zhang Yixing._

_Kim Heechul._

_Kim Youngwoon._

_Kim Kibum._

_Jung Yunho._

_Huang Zitao._

_Shim Changmin._

 

Hyukjae catches Kyuhyun when his knees fold. So many dead. So many. It doesn't make it any easier to know that it could have been worse. To know that they all could have died if the Aurors hadn't arrived.

Most of them had died before the Aurors had arrived, when the EFA had nearly overrun the students. The EFA had launched an attack on Wizards Hall at the same time as they attacked the school. Which was why it had taken so long for the Aurors to get here after the call for help went out. But the EFA had been defeated at both fronts, their leaders arrested or killed. It seems that the war against the EFA terrorists may finally be over.

But too late. He knows he should be happy. The war is over. But he will never accept the price of it. They could to say that they had all chosen to stay. But somehow the responsibility lies at their feet. At his'. Jungsu, who was stripped of his magic as punishment for his crimes by the Wizarding Council, had come for him. These students, his friends, had died because of him.

Choi Junhong and Jung Hoseok had been trying to pull an injured Lee Changsun back from the western front when an M3 bomb had exploded beside them.

Zhang Yixing had been trying to revive Kim Junmyeon, who had been hit by a stunning curse.

Kim Heechul had charged the enemy lines trying to give the others more time to retrieve the wounded.

Kim Youngwoon had been on the eastern front when it was overrun.

Kim Kibum had fallen when he and Lee Jinki were trying to pull Kim Jonghyun back from the fighting after he'd been hurt.

Yunho. Jung Yunho had died protecting Baekhyun and Chanyeol from dementors on their way to messaging the Aurors.

Zitao. Their Tao had put himself in the path of a curse meant for Sehun.

Changmin had been evacuating the students after an explosion. The roof had collapsed.

He lowers Kyuhyun to the bed. He is shaking. He wraps both arms around Kyuhyun and for a moment Kyuhyun stays rigid in his arms. Then he buries his face in Hyukjae's shoulder.

"Why, hyung?" Kyuhyun whispers after a long moment. "Why am I alive?"

Hyukjae combs his fingers through Kyuhyun's hair. "Because I can't do without you. If-I wouldn't be here, Kyu, if you were not. But maybe-" he takes a shuddering breath, "-maybe they'd all be alive if I wasn't."

"Shut up, hyung," Kyuhyun snaps. "It's not your fault. You didn't kill them. If you could have, you would have died for them all."

Hyukjae laughs tearfully. "See? That's why I need you. "

"You're an idiot."

Hyukjae kisses Kyuhyun's dark hair.

"I know."

 

Donghae is shaking, hands gripping on to Hyukjae's shirt as he tries, one deep breath at a time, to not cry. Hyukjae wraps his arms around Donghae and holds him close. Hyukjae knows how badly he's hurting, how heavy the pain is. He can feel it, twisting his insides and stealing his air. This wound that was starting to heal, now broken open again.

He looks up when the door opens and Kyuhyun peers in. He's breathing a little heavily as if he'd run here. Hyukjae is sure that he had. Kyuhyun meets Hyukjae's eyes before his gaze fixes on Donghae. Donghae doesn't shift when Kyuhyun walks over to sit beside them.

"How can I live," Donghae whispers, "when they died because of me?"

"Don't be stupid, hyung," Kyuhyun tells him, voice firm, "don't take the blame for things that are not your fault. It wasn't a choice for you, never your decision."

Every night, these same words. Hyukjae hopes that one day Donghae will believe them. Until that day they'll keep saying them.

Donghae's breath hitches and Kyuhyun's face softens.

"Because you lived, she didn't dare try to change it. That was all that mattered to her. It was her choice, Donghae," Hyukjae says softly.

Kyuhyun reaches out and touches Donghae's wrist.

"As long as Hyukjae hyung lived, nothing else mattered. You thought that too, hyung."

Donghae lifts his head, his face wet with tears.

"It wasn't your fault," Kyuhyun says, catching Donghae's hand in both of his'. "We all have to carry so many burdens, hyung. We have so much guilt, so many regrets-" Kyuhyun pauses, swallowing hard and Hyukjae reaches over, fingers sinking into the soft hair at Kyuhyun's nape, "-don't carry this weight too, hyung."

 

He sees the group of Gryffindors heading up the path from the memorial. If it had been any time but now, a year back, he would have stood against them. But Kyuhyun is at the river and Donghae is back at the castle, confiscated by Professor Yoo and the Headmaster. Donghae probably wouldn't side with him against his own house anyway. Not that Hyukjae has any intention of starting anything.

Lee Sungmin is at the front of the group. He's not surprised that Sungmin had taken up the de facto leadership of the house. He's always been the calm one. The rational one. Hyukjae had always liked him. Liked him so much more than-

He steps aside to let them pass. Chanyeol's eyes are red. Jongin lifts a hand in a halfhearted greeting.

Sungmin hesitates, letting his house shuffle past him.

"He wouldn't have hated it I think," Sungmin says softly when it is just the two of them. He looks at Hyukjae, lips curving up to a vague smile. "Always said if he had to die, he wanted to go out fighting."

Jung Yunho.

"Sounds like him," Hyukjae agrees. Yunho had told him that once. That he'd die before he lets anything happen to his house mates. That had been the first thing Hyukjae had ever agreed with him on.

"He never hated you, you know," Sungmin tells him after a moment. Hyukjae blinks, startled.

Sungmin chuckles. "Said you were the only worthy adversary he ever had."

Hyukjae swallows.

Sungmin walks past him towards his housemates who had stopped to wait for him up the path.

"See you later, Lee Hyukjae."

 

_Let's always stay together._

He remembers how pink Tao had turned after making that wish. And on his first Quidditch game, how nervous he had been and how well he played. Hyukjae knows those memories are in the pillar but his hands are shaking too much and he cannot quite bring himself to reach out and touch it.

There are ten pillars. White marble, rising higher than the tallest Quidditch goal post. Each pillar imbued with memories of a student. Memories from those who are left behind.

He hasn't been able to bring himself to touch any of the pillars, even though it has been many days since the memorial.

Every single student and teacher had been present at the memorial. But it had been those who had stayed to fight that had cast their patroni in protection of those who are gone. Patroni of all shapes and sizes lighting up the evening. Then Kyuhyun had merged the patroni, merged all of their joy and cast it as the guardian of their fallen friends.

But he's going home tomorrow and he should say goodbye. He needs to. Even if it is for a little while. He wonders if Kyuhyun has come yet or if he will come later. He knows Donghae already came, had felt his pain as he held Yunho's memories and cried. He'd lost Youngwoon and Kibum too. Donghae had gone to every pillar. Hyukjae doesn't know if he's strong enough for that. If he is brave enough.

Hyukjae reaches out a trembling hand and touches the pillar.

 _Tao in his emerald green Quidditch robes, zooming down towards the goals with a wide grin on his face and the Quaffle tucked under his arm._ Kyuhyun's memory.

 _Tao, smiling and dancing at the yule ball._ Sehun's memory.

 _Tao, asleep, curled up on the Slytherin common room couch._ Baekhyun's memory.

 _Tao, building a sand castle with Sehun on the beach near Hyukjae's house._ Donghae's memory.

 _Tao, beaming happily while holding his brand new Quidditch robes._ Hyukjae's own memory.

Hyukjae pulls his hand away, shaking. He realizes that his face is wet with tears.

"I love you, Taozi," Hyukjae whispers. "I'm so sorry. So sorry, Tao."

 

"I don't know how we can go back to normal life now," Seungho tells him quietly. They are waiting for the Knight's bus to arrive to take the MISC students back. He looks pale. Hyukjae knows Seungho had nearly died from blood loss from injuries during the attack. The arrival of the Aurors had saved him, along with so many others.

The other MISC students are scattered in small groups around the ground farewelling the SME students who they had fought beside less than a week ago.

Donghae is sitting on the grass with Kim Seokjin, who looks incredibly drained. Hyukjae had heard that he had single handedly saved the lives of at least three students, including Sungjong. Hyukjae is grateful, for all those lives but especially for Sungjong.

Kyuhyun is playing wizard's chess with the boy with the dragon patronus, Kim Taehyung. Word has spread that Taehyung had conjured a shield so strong that nothing, not even M3 weapons, had broken through. It had been that shield which had protected everyone in the end until the Aurors finally broke through to help them.

"I don't think we can," Hyukjae answers softly and Seungho looks at him, running a hand through his hair.

"I guess not," Seungho agrees.

They see the Knight's bus flying towards them in the distance.

"Hey, Lee Hyukjae-" Seungho says, making Hyukjae look at him, "-thank you. For everything."

Hyukjae shakes his head. "No. I didn't-"

"Don’t say you didn’t do anything, everyone that's here today, we're alive because of you," Seungho tells him firmly. Hyukjae swallows and doesn't say that everyone who is not here today, that's because of him too. Because he couldn't protect them.

Seungho must see it on his face though, because he puts a hand on Hyukjae's shoulder and leans in.

"I know what it's like to feel responsible for everyone, to want to protect everyone. But you're not. And you can't. Everyone is responsible for themselves. Their lives are theirs. Their choices are theirs. I know it hurts, I know-" Seungho pauses, taking a deep breath and Hyukjae remembers him falling to his knees before the pillars of his friends, face wet with tears, "-it's going to take a long time. But I think you'll be alright," Seungho smiles softly.

Hyukjae tries to smile back, and hopes he doesn't burst into tears.

"You'll be alright too," he says, seeing Byunghee walking over to them as the bus lands beyond them on the green grass of the Quidditch field. Seungho leans back.

"See you later, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae nods.

"Definitely."

The annual Quidditch matches against MISC will be different from now on, Hyukjae thinks, as Byunghee waves him goodbye. He watches as Donghae hugs Seokjin and Taehyung, his hair ruffled from when Kyuhyun has mussed it up, holds tightly onto Seokjin's hand as they head for the bus. Hyukjae walks over to Donghae and Kyuhyun, watching as the bus doors close.

They wave goodbye as the bus lifts off.

"I never thought I'd say this but-" Kyuhyun pauses to laugh as they see a large golden dragon shimmer in the air above the bus in the distance, and casts his own phoenix, which rises in the air, flying towards the dragon, "-I like that kid."

Hyukjae smiles. "I'll miss them too, Kyu."

Kyuhyun huffs. "That's not what I said, hyung."

Donghae links hands with them both.

"We'll see them soon."

 

The Star Dome is still gaping, blue sky where there used to be stars.

It will be rebuilt. Rebuilt with the magic from the wands of the fallen.

It'll be like seeing the stars through their eyes, Donghae had said when the news had been announced at assembly.

Hyukjae tilts his face up towards the sky and closes his eyes.

He remembers when he had first come up here with Junsu. They had immediately fallen in love.

Junsu.

Jungsu had put him under the imperious curse, which had broken when Jungsu's magic was permanently bound. Junsu is now recovering at the hospital. Hyukjae will visit him on his way home. Hyukjae knows he should have done more. To save him. He should have paid more attention, try to pull Junsu back. He had let his friend down when Junsu had needed him. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to forgive himself for that. Doesn't know if Junsu will ever forgive him for that. As much as he wants to go back to the way they had been, he understands that they can only go forward. He's not going to let Junsu go, he knows that. He loves him too much for that. Even when Jungsu had done his best to tear them apart.

Jungsu had been sentenced to a life sentence at the Daegu asylum for the magically insane. Hyukjae suppresses a shiver, fingers clenching at his sides. Hyukjae had seen Jungsu at the trial, where he'd been called to testify. Jungsu had shown no recognition when they saw each other. Hyukjae had seen nothing in his eyes, which had stared vacantly over Hyukjae's shoulder.

During the trial, Jungsu had not said a word in his defense, even when the judge asked him to, even when he was sentenced. The last time Hyukjae had seen him, the Aurors had been about to lead him away and Jungsu had stumbled as they walked him down the stairs. Hyukjae had reached, instinctively, to catch him. Aside from a brief flicker of the eyes, Jungsu hadn't reacted at all. At that moment Hyukjae had remembered in a flash of clarity the first time he had meet Jungsu. Hyukjae had been running to meet Junsu at the Quidditch field and fallen in a spectacular sprawling tangle trying to round a corner too fast. Just as he'd slowly picked himself up, biting his lip to keep himself from bursting into tears, Jungsu had come over. He had reached a hand down, smile on his face and pulled him up to his feet.

"You should be more careful than that," Jungsu had said.

Hyukjae had taken his hand, and followed him until he couldn't anymore.

As he had watched Jungsu being led away, he'd hoped that the twinge in his heart would fade one day.

He wonders if it is terrible that mostly what he feels is relief. Relief that it's over, that Jungsu will not hurt anyone anymore.

Jungsu losing his magic also meant that Baekhyun's memory is recovering. Baekhyun had held on to him with a white knuckled grip as he told his friends about the trail, about Jungsu’s punishment. Hyukjae had kissed his hair afterwards and had been thankful that at least not everything to come out of this was terrible.

Now the MTIU wants Donghae to come work for them once he finishes school. He knows they just want the only Seer in the country under their watch but Donghae is excited for it. And as his Keeper, Hyukjae will most likely follow him, train to be an Auror, fighting crime and solving mysteries. It won't be as exciting as being a professional Quidditch player but hey, Donghae, Kyuhyun and he are going to make a fantastic team, the best the MTIU has ever seen.

"Hyung."

Hyukjae opens his eyes and turns around. Kyuhyun and Donghae are at the opening where the door used to be.

"The bus is here," Donghae tells him.

They fall into either side of him as they head down the stairs. Hyukjae is thankful, he will always be thankful, that the two people he loves most in the world are here with him. He reaches out and catches their hands. Kyuhyun scoffs out a laugh but lets him. The others are waiting for them at the hall. Hanabi is gone. Kyuhyun had destroyed it himself. He'd cast it on fire and they had all waited until the last leaf had turned to ash. Later, Kyuhyun had planted a cherry blossom tree beside the memorial. It is tiny, and Kyuhyun is determined not to use any magic to make it grow faster.

"It'll be slow and hard, hyung," Kyuhyun had said, eyes fixed the tiny green thing, "but I think maybe it's supposed to be like that."

 

"Hyung, we'll come over as soon as we can," Taemin tells him. He is actually going home this time, and taking Jongin with him. Hyukjae hopes Taemin's parents will be more open minded in the wake of the war. Whether they are or not, Taemin and Jongin will always have a place to stay at Hyukjae’s home.

And it seems that all of his team will end up at his place for the two week holiday eventually. Including Sehun, who falls into step beside them, his bag slung over his shoulder and head bowed.

Sehun barely speaks anymore. Hyukjae knows he has nightmares about Tao every night. That he feels responsible for his friend’s death. Hyukjae had promised him that it is not so. But he is pretty sure that Sehun doesn't believe him. He's glad that Baekhyun and Chanyeol are taking Sehun with them. 

He ruffles Sehun's hair as they head down for the bus. Sehun smiles, small but sincere.

"I'll see you soon, hyung."

Hyukjae nods.

"See you soon, Sehun."

"Hyung!" Hyukjae stumbles forward when someone knocks into him, wrapping two arms tightly around his waist. Hyukjae laughs as Baekhyun clings on. Chanyeol grins at him.

"Hyung, we're coming over too!"

Hyukjae finally manages to turn around in Baekhyun's arms.

"You can fight Taemin for the mattress," he says, laughing.

Taemin smirks. "Prepare to suffer, Baekhyun," he warns.

Baekhyun grins. "You forget hyung, I know so much about you."

Taemin's eyes widen and everyone bursts into laughter.

Jongin, failing to hide his amusement, holds onto Taemin when he takes a step forward.

"That's not really fair, Baekhyun," Donghae comments as Taemin tries to reach Baekhyun with narrowed eyes.

Baekhyun lets the smile widen on his face.

"I'm in the right house, hyung."

The Knight's bus touches down in front of them just in time save someone's limbs.

 

 

 

_Three months later_

 

"I'm going to do it," he promises. "Everything we were going to do, I'm going to do it all."

He leans his forehead against the cool marble of the pillar, letting the memories wash over him.

_Changmin meets his eyes as he sings. He is smiling and Hanabi grows taller and taller, branches spreading out as green leaves and pink flowers bloom on them._

_They're going to ace this test._

_Kyuhyun grins._

Changmin.

He doesn't open his eyes when he hears the footsteps approaching. He knows who it is. He takes a deep breath.

_Goodbye for a little while, Changmin._

He pulls away slowly, getting to his feet and turning to Hyukjae who is watching him with sad eyes.

"We were supposed to travel the world together. Go to Switzerland, Australia, India. I think-" he looks at Hyukjae, "-I think I'll still do that."

Hyukjae smiles at him, and reaches out to thread their fingers together. He doesn't laugh about it anymore.

"Donghae and I were thinking-if it's okay with you- we'd like to come with you."

Kyuhyun stares and at the back of his mind, feels Donghae getting closer to them. They hadn't broken the Secret-keeper bond. Donghae is still the only Seer in the country, and neither he nor Hyukjae trust the world enough yet.

"But- weren't you going to- what about the MTIU?"

Hyukjae shrugs. "We thought they can wait. Anyway, we wouldn't have started until you were there."

Kyuhyun feels his eyes widen. "You're serious about this? You'd really come?"

He had never expected this, never even contemplated he wouldn't be alone.

"You wouldn't hate it?" Hyukjae asks, sounding uncertain.

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. "Hyung, you're really-" they both pause when they feel the burst of joy from Donghae. Then Donghae is rushing down the path until he hits Kyuhyun full on. Kyuhyun wraps both arms around him as they stumble back.

"Kyuhyun, you said yes!"

Hyukjae laughs when Kyuhyun looks at him helplessly over Donghae's shoulder, and joins the hug, throwing his arms around them both.

"You know if you ask the others, they'd probably come too," Donghae says as they walk back.

"No fucking way. I'm not babysitting," Kyuhyun tells him.

"I doubt Taemin will get the chance anyways, he's too busy with training already," Hyukjae says. Taemin had been picked up by the Seoul Saints Quidditch club a month ago, who had also offered Jongin a contract as well. Kyuhyun knows that they had also offered Hyukjae a contract but he'd turned them down.

"And Baekhyun starts at the Seoul Prophet next week," Donghae adds. Chanyeol had joined the MTIU, with the promise to feed Baekhyun exclusive pieces of information from the inside. And Sungjong is opening up a business with Lee Sungyeol of Ravenclaw and Kim Myungsoo from Hufflepuff. Kyuhyun thinks it probably has something to do with robes but isn't a hundred percent sure. He really doesn't care that much about robes.

"And our Sehun will be lost in the Chinese wilderness," Hyukjae says softly. Sehun had decided to go visit Tao's home town and then travel China for a while. Kyuhyun thinks it will probably do him good to leave everything behind for a while.

"We'll see him again at Hyukjae's," Donghae reminds them. Everyone had agreed to meet up at Hyukjae's house for Christmas, one year after everything. Kyuhyun can't think about it, can't imagine time passing like that. For it to be Christmas again.

Everything should be the same.

Should be.

Hyukjae pulls him closer wordlessly and Kyuhyun remembers the first time Hyukjae had taught him to swim. He had been so afraid of the water, fearful that he'd drown, that he'd disappear under the water and no one would ever find him. But Hyukjae had never let him go. He had always kept a steady hand on his back and no matter how afraid Kyuhyun had felt, he had known that Hyukjae was there, that he'd never let him get hurt. Kyuhyun had learned to swim incredibly quickly. Nothing could hurt him as long as Hyukjae was there.

He leans into the embrace. If Hyukjae is surprised, he does not show it.

Nothing can hurt him because Hyukjae is here, his hand steady on his back.

Kyuhyun is not afraid.

 

 

 

The lake is shimmering golden with the setting sun. The grass is soft under his feet as he tilts his face up toward the sky. Two more days. Two more days to go. Then school will be over forever.

He remembers pestering his mother, insisting that he has to go to school. Even when she'd told him, sometimes very sternly, that it was for his own protection that he stayed at home. But he never stopped asking for it.

Then he'd gotten what he wanted. Life had taken everything and mocked him by giving him that trinket in return. He'd hated it for a long time.

But then he found Hyukjae.

The reason why he always wanted to come to school. To meet this golden haired boy, who he'd seen in his very first vision, the only vision he'd never shown anyone, the one that he keeps in the locket he wears around his neck, safe with the photo of his family.

A tiny glimpse of Hyukjae flying, a bright smile on his face, emerald green robes flying behind him.

Lee Hyukjae.

He can't help the smile that breaks across his face.

_Mom, I think maybe I can be happy._

He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. Hyukjae and Kyuhyun are walking towards him. They're going to watch the River Sprites for the last time.

Hyukjae waves enthusiastically at him with both hands and Kyuhyun pushes at him playfully.

Donghae smiles.

The sun disappears beyond the trees and the River Sprites begin to sparkle over the water.

 

 

 

On the last day of school, Hyukjae sneaks his Phoenix4000 out and heads to the Quidditch pitch. He rises slowly in the air and soon he's at level with the goal posts. It's a beautiful day, blue cloudless sky and bright sun. Hyukjae takes a breath and closes his eyes.

This long chapter of his life is ending. So many things have happened that he had never expected. Good things and bad things. Wonderful things and terrible things.

But he knows he's glad to leave.

Too many memories here.

Too many ghosts.

He knows he'll come back, the ghosts will call him back but for now, he's happy to be heading home. To spend some time with Junsu, who has finally come home after the council removed the memory charms on his parents.

Then, the world.

With Kyuhyun.

With Donghae.

Hyukjae can't help the smile from spreading over his face.

Whatever happens, Hyukjae knows for certain in his heart, that as long as they are together, nothing can beat them. Because the war has forged them into something that can face anything.

Something that will last for an eternity.

"You think they'll let us take the brooms?"

Hyukjae opens his eyes and Donghae grins at him, hovering in the air beside him.

"After all we've done for this school, they should let us take whatever we want," Kyuhyun says and winks at Hyukjae when he meets his eyes.

Hyukjae laughs.

It is a beautiful day.

It is perfect.

 

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye, for just a little while.


End file.
